Hall of Mirrors
by Nami-Swann
Summary: Para Sayaka, la palabra "nakama" no forman parte de su diccionario y cree que las demás personas son obstáculos que se interponen en su objetivo. Las cosas podrían cambiar al llegar a Shabondi ¿Qué pasaría si se cruza en su camino un pirata más egoísta y sádico que ella? ¿Qué pasaría si él descubre su secreto? Law/OC
1. Aka- 赤

_Capítulo I. Re-subido- Remasterizado- Recargado. _

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece a mí sino a Eiichiro Oda. Solo soy dueña de mis OC y mi delirio

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I [Aka- ****赤****]**

Archipiélago Shabondy- Grobe 1  
Casa de subastas humanas

Sayaka estaba realmente aburrida. Se encontraba hacía varias horas en una especie de celda improvisada para futuros esclavos, tenía un collar explosivo en el cuello y las manos encadenadas. El lugar casi no tenía luz o algún tipo de ventilación y las paredes de piedra eran muy gruesas, por lo que no era posible escuchar lo que pasaba por fuera de ellas. Había, como mínimo, otras veinte personas más privadas de su libertad. Nadie decía nada; las miradas permanecían fijas en algún punto, aunque realmente no estén viendo nada. Algunos hombres tenían los ojos vidriosos pero no por el llanto, ya que habían dejado de hacerlo hacía días, incluso meses o años atrás, para los desafortunados que más tiempo llevaban en el lugar. La causa de la opacidad de sus ojos era producto del miedo y la pérdida de esperanza.

Miedo. El lugar apestaba a miedo, desesperación. Sayaka podía entender la raíz de ese sentimiento, pero no dejaba de perturbar su espera.

« _¿Qué les pasa? Hay muy pocas formas de salir de este lugar: Convertirse en un esclavo o morir… pero no, llorar no está dentro de esas posibilidades_» pensó la joven mientras se acomodaba contra los barrotes de la celda para dormir una siesta. Rodeó sus rodillas con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en la pared, dispuesta a conciliar el sueño; pero, a su pesar, fue interrumpida por la voz de un hombre mayor, que estaba sentado al lado de otro de altura sobrehumana.

—Me cuesta comprender que hace una persona como usted en un lugar como este— dijo el hombre y Sayaka levantó la vista para confirmar que era a ella a quien se estaba dirigiendo, efectivamente. A pesar de la escasez de luz, pudo divisar la figura de su compañero de celda: Tenía el cabello blanco y largo como la barba que le nacía desde el mentón; llevaba anteojos y tenía una cicatriz en su ojo derecho. Le llamó la atención que ni él ni el hombre-gigante que tenía a su lado tenían las miradas sin vida que caracterizaban al resto de los prisioneros; a decir verdad, parecían relajados.

—Mato el tiempo— se limitó a contestar y volteó su rostro hacia la pared para volver a intentar dormir.

Del otro lado del edificio, las personas se preparaban para presenciar la subasta. Había gente de todo tipo. La población variaba desde personas ricas que no sabían qué hacer con su dinero, hasta curiosos que se asomaban para satisfacer su morbo. El contraste de la presencia de Tenryubitos y piratas en el mismo salón, era digno de una comedia, pero también era real. Era un hecho que a los nobles les gustaba disfrutar del sufrimiento humano y hacía tiempo que corría el rumor de que los 12 supernovas habían llegado al mismo tiempo al archipiélago, para cruzar hacia el Nuevo Mundo.

Al lado de la puerta de entrada, con una sonrisa enorme que adornaba su pálido rostro, se encontraba un hombre grande y bastante fornido. Su pelo era de color rojo y de punta, recordando al fuego. Llevaba unas gafas de ingeniero en la frente, un abrigo negro con picos colgando de sus hombros y también una daga y una pistola en la cintura. En sus muñecas tenía brazaletes de oro y andaba con botas de motociclista. Miraba divertido un anuncio que hablaba sobre los novatos que llegaron a Shabondy.

— ¡Ja! ¡Esto era de esperarse! Al parecer soy el que tiene mejor recompensa por su cabeza. Espero que los demás valgan la pena— dijo mirando a uno de sus hombres:

_* "Monje misterioso"- Uroge 108.000.000 Berries_

_* "Cazador de Piratas" Roronoa Zoro 120.000.000 Berries_

_* Capone "Gang" Bege 138.000.000 Berries_

_* "Big Eater"- Jewelry Bonney 140.000.000 Berries_

_* "Saberlight"- Sayaka 150.000.000 Berries_

_* "Hombre masacre"- Killer 162.000.000 Berries_

_*"Rugido del mar"- Scratchmen Apoo 198.000.000 Berries_

_*"El cirujano de la muerte"- Trafalgar Law -200.000.000 Berries_

_* "Red Flag"- X Drake 222.000.000 Berries_

_*"El mago"- Basil Hawkins 249.000.000 Berries_

_"Sombrero de paja" Monkey D. Luffy 300.000.000 Berries_

_* Eustass "Capitán" Kid 315.000.000 Berries_

—Le sigue ese chico que estuvo en Enies Lobby, pero no parece la gran cosa, Jefe— dijo el hombre hacia su capitán, Eustass Kid, que cada vez parecía más entretenido con la situación y hacía una bola con el papel para arrojarlo al suelo.

— ¡Capitán!, mire ahí— dijo su primer oficial, Killer, quien era un hombre alto de pelo largo y rubio. Llevaba puesta una máscara, pantalones estilo _cowboy_, una camisa negra con lunares blancos y una faja de color rojo. Kid hizo caso al llamado de atención y su rostro se tornó oscuro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Esa cara me resulta familiar— susurró mientras miraba hacia los asientos que se encontraban delante de él—, ese hombre es Trafalgar Law, de North Blue. 200.000.000 de recompensa. He oído rumores de él y no son nada agradables.

Trafalgar Law era un hombre de constitución alta y delgada, de cabello negro cubierto por un sombrero de piel típico de las tierras del norte. Sus ojos, de color gris con unas ojeras bastante marcadas. Tiene una camiseta amarilla y negra con la Jolly Roger de su tripulación impresa en el pecho; que usa arremangada dejando ver los extraños tatuajes que tiene en los antebrazos, el dorso de las manos y las letras en los dedos de la mano izquierda, que forman al leerlas juntas la palabra «D-E-A-T-H». En ese momento, Law miró por detrás de su hombro y dirigió su mirada hacia Kid, adoptando una extraña sonrisa y levantando su mano derecha para hacer un simpático _fuck you_ con el dedo mayor; y luego vulvió su atención hacia el frente.

—Su educación tampoco es buena, ja! — Kid Rió.

Mientras tanto, en las celdas estaba por volver a producirse el evento anual, que aterrorizaba más a los reclusos que la idea de permanecer allí por el resto de su vida. Era el momento en el que los guardias los llamaban y seleccionaban, uno a uno, para llevarlos hacia el salón donde serían exhibidos como mercancía; sacos de carne deshumanizados; objetos de colección. En el mejor de los casos, se convertirían en esclavos de algún ricachón que los tendría tan drogados, que olvidarían hasta el nombre de su madre. Nadie era tan optimista.

— ¡Ey! ¡Números uno y dos! Prepárense para salir que la subasta va a comenzar— ordenó uno de los guardias y señaló al grupo de reclusos del fondo de la habitación.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero ser esclavo! ¡Quiero volver a la celda! —comenzó a quejarse uno de los hombres mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

—Alguien que le dé un tranquilizante. Llamen a los marines, o lo que sea. Así no se puede vender—dijo otro.

Entre tanto barullo, Sayaka abrió lentamente los ojos. Su fugaz momento de sueño, había provocado que olvide donde se encontraba. Poco a poco se fue acomodando mientras estiraba sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que caía en la realidad de la situación. Una voz interrumpió su momento de paz.

—Se despertó la bella durmiente— Bingo. Era el viejo otra vez. Ella había hecho todo lo posible para demostrar que no quería iniciar, mantener o pensar ningún tipo de conversación; pero, al parecer, este hombre no estaba entendiendo el mensaje.

— ¿Ya comenzó la fiesta? —preguntó ella mientras se acomodaba para pararse, resignada a que no podría ignorar al anciano.

—Parece que la estaban esperando a usted, señorita— contestó el hombre de pelo blanco con una sonrisa cálida, como si estuvieran hablando en un parque, en medio de un día soleado, y no en un oscuro y sucio depósito de personas. Sayaka se incorporó y caminó hacia los barrotes. Miró hacia la puerta de salida dándole la espalda al anciano de forma tal, que él ya no podía ver el cambio en la expresión de su rostro. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta mientras frunció el ceño y curvó los labios en una media sonrisa. «_Y ahora, lo más fácil_»pensó.

Casi una hora más tarde, la subasta seguía entregando vidas humanas como si fueran peces que se compran en tiendas de mascotas; pero la emoción de los espectadores no parecía disminuir. Los dos capitanes, cada uno en su lugar, seguían mirando la escena con algo de fastidio. Cualquiera que los viera, sabría que ellos eran piratas, la escoria del mundo, pero comparándose con los nobles, hasta parecían buena gente. Law puso sus codos sobre las rodillas y apoyó su cabeza en las manos mientras mantenía la mirada hacia el frente. «_Lo más interesante fue el hombre que se mordió la lengua para que no lo compren. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo_» Se quejó en su pensamiento.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Ahora pasamos a los últimos artículos! ¡Tenemos muchas sorpresas para ustedes! — dijo el extravagante presentador mientras traían a una joven de cabello largo hasta la cintura y de un color negro tan fuerte, que hacía contraste con el color amarillo-dorado de sus ojos. Tenía una remera negra, sin mangas, con una inscripción blanca en la parte baja de la espalda que decía _Monster_. Usaba unos pantalones grises muy gastados por el uso, atados con un trapo/pañuelo rojo; y un intento de calzado improvisado que parecía más viejo que el mar mismo.

—Y ahora, tenemos un ítem recién llegado al archipiélago. Oriunda de Grand Line, esta pirata navega sola sin tripulación alguna. Tiene un excelente manejo de la espada, por lo que puede servirles como guardaespaldas, realizar tareas pesadas o entretener a sus invitados. ¡Ella figura como una de los 12 novatos con recompensa superior a los 100 millones de Berrie! La espada más rápida de Grand Line: ¡_Saberlight_ Sayaka! — concluyó.

—25 millones— se escuchó la primera oferta, desde la fila delantera.

—40 millones—

—45—

« ¿_Es que no oyeron que valgo más de 100 millones o qué? Mmmm…Esto se está poniendo lento y de esta forma no voy a conseguir lo que busco. Plan B_» se dijo Sayaka para sus adentros, mientras le quitaba el micrófono al presentador y los guardias se acercaban para detenerla.

—El señor se olvidó de nombrar mi habilidad especial. Puedo mostrar a la gente como es en el interior— anunció mientras esquivaba los golpes de los guardias como si fueran niños de pre-escolar; y el presentador, mientras tanto, se agarraba la cara al tiempo que intentaba disimular que estaba por morir de un ataque cardíaco. Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en el rostro de Sayaka mostrando sus dientes, he hizo creer al presentador que estaba frente a un demonio. Ella metió su mano en la parte trasera del pantalón y sacó un pequeño cuchillo, que levantó hacia arriba e hizo un par de movimientos tan rápidos, que solamente un par de personas pudieron entender lo que intentaba hacer.

Un fuerte viento circuló por todo el salón y cuando el público se volvió hacia la mujer, vieron que tanto el collar explosivo como las cadenas que ataban sus manos, habían volado hacia atrás, explotando el primero en la parte trasera del escenario. Los cuerpos de los guardias comenzaron a despedazarse salpicando así a los que se encontraban en las primeras filas, los Tenryubitos. Como si nada hubiese sucedido, Sayaka bajó del escenario y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida ante el horror de la gente. En el fondo, se escuchaba alguien reír como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo; era Kid, que no podía creer la cara que habían puesto esos «dueños del mundo» cuando les cayeron vísceras de supuestos seres inferiores encima.  
Cerca de Eustass, en la penúltima fila de asientos, el capitán de los Piratas Heart miraba atentamente la escena, con sus ojos escondidos detrás de la sombra que generaba su sombrero. Llamó la atención de su primer oficial, que casualmente era un oso polar que vestía un mono naranja.

—Bepo, acabo de encontrar al espadachín que estaba buscando— dijo y apoyó la espalda hacia atrás, agarrando con los brazos el respaldo del asiento para ver como terminaba la historia.

— ¡Niña! ¡No se olvide sus cosas! — gritó una voz, ya familiar para Sayaka. Era el viejo. Ella se giró para atrapar lo que le había arrojado: Sus dos katanas.

— ¡Iba a venir por ellas después! ¡No es como si las hubiera olvidado ni nada parecido! — gruñó. Ella estaba colorada y con razón; no sólo estaba mintiendo, sino que moriría antes de reconocer que había olvidado las únicas armas que tenía para defenderse. Luego recordó algo importante y calmó nuevamente su mirada, sin desviarla de los ojos del viejo.

—¿Y los de la fiesta del fondo? — preguntó en referencia a los esclavos que seguían atrapados en las celdas.

—Se fueron todos, vaya uno a saber por qué— .contestó el viejo, cómplice. Él estaba con el gigante y una sirena de pelo verde, quien no paraba de llorar y agradecerle por haberla liberado. —Parece que usted también puede usar _**eso**_. De todas formas, no vuelva a aparecer por estos lugares, señorita—, dijo soriéndole a Sayaka. Esa sonrisa provocaba una sensación extraña y molesta en ella.

— ¡No me dé órdenes, viejo fósil! — ordenó. Los rostros de los presentes quedaron doblemente estupefactos y Law empezó a preguntarse si esa chica era ignorante o simplemente una loca suicida. «_ ¿Sabe siquiera con quien está hablando? Él es Silvers Rayleigh, segundo de a bordo de los piratas de Gold Roger; una leyenda viviente_»pensó. Ahora no podía quejarse de aburrimiento, eso era seguro.

— ¡Imperdonable! — gritó un hombre desde la primer fila de asientos. Todos se volvieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, incluyendo a Sayaka.

— ¡¿Qué creen que hacen ustedes, criaturas inferiores?! ¡Yo pagué 500 millones por esa sirena y me la voy a llevar! — continuó. Se trataba de un Tenryubito que se levantó sacando una pistola y se paró frente a la chica apuntando a su cabeza. Ella no llegó a reaccionar cuando la puerta principal se rompió en pequeños pedazos y una nube de polvo llenó el lugar.

—CAIMIEEEEEEEEE— gritaba el chico que destruyó la entrada a una velocidad tal, que terminó chocándose con la pelinegra, terminando los dos en el suelo. Él quedó en medio entre el Tenryubito y Sayaka.

— ¡Insolente! ¡Casi destruyes mi burbuja! Voy a matarte por eso— sentenció el Tenryubito y cambió de objetivo para disparar hacia el chico.

Los ojos del noble se abrieron estupefactos al ver que el joven seguía vivo; y en su lugar, se encontraba la mujer molesta que armó todo este lío. Había desviado el trayecto de la bala con un simple movimiento de su recientemente recuperada katana.

—Noble-san, usted no podría matar ni mi aburrimiento— dijo Sayaka dedicándole su más fría mirada. Envainó su espada y se dirigió hacia la puerta nuevamente; pero una mano la agarró del brazo interrumpiendo su huida, otra vez. Era el chico que acababa de llegar. Tenía un sombrero de paja, que tanto ella como Rayleight reconocían de algún lugar, aunque ella no recordaba bien de dónde.

— ¡Genial! Gracias…eh…—

—Soy Sayaka, y no te confundas, lo hice porque tenía ganas. No tenía intenciones de ayudarte, nos vemos—

— ¡Espera Saya-chan! ¿Quieres ser mi nakama? Seguro te vas a llevar bien con Zoro, el también usa espadas— soltó, sin más, el chico del sombrero de paja. Tenía una sonrisa enorme que dejaba ver sus dientes. Pero, esta no era intimidante como la suya, era una sonrisa sincera, algo que no estaba acostumbrada a ver. Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, sin saber bien que decir. Definitivamente no se esperaba eso. Sobre todo la repentina confianza que había tomado el chico hacia ella a escasos minutos de conocerse. « ¿_Acaba de decirme CHAN?_ » pensó.

— ¡Claro! ¡No me presenté! Mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy y soy el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas— agregó. Sayaka, ahora no sabía si este chico era retrasado o de verdad pensaba sumar un nakama de esa manera. Suspiró con resignación y decidió terminar con esa situación extraña y molesta de una vez.

—Gracias Monkey-san, pero viajo sola. Además, me parece que usted no vino a verme a mí, después de todo. Este señor quería llevarse a su amiga— dijo señalando, casi con la vista, al Tenryubito que tenían en frente. No era necesario decirle esto a Luffy. Claramente estaba provocando al chico de goma a que lo golpee; y en realidad, le convenía que lo haga. Seguramente iba a armarse un buen alboroto en el salón y ella podría dejar el lugar al fin. Su plan inicial había sido un desastre y ahora tenía que salir como sea.

La cara Luffy se transformó cuando escuchó esto. Él había irrumpido en la casa de subastas para rescatar a la sirena Caimie, y se enteró que ya había sido comprada por un noble y, lo peor, era que lo tenía en frente. Dio un paso atrás para tomar impulso y acto seguido hundió su puño derecho en la cara del hombre que quedó en el suelo, inconsciente, ante las miradas estupefactas de todos, exceptuando un par de piratas que encontraban divertida la situación. Law cambió ahora su debate interno: Ahora la tendencia que ganaba, era la que le decía que esa chica era totalmente inconsciente. Esto era algo que se esperaba de Luffy; conocía la reputación del chico de goma por lo sucedido en Enies Lobby, pero no podía creer que hubiese otra persona casi o tan imprudente como él como para incitarlo a que golpee a un noble o hablarle de esa manera. Cualquier idiota sabe que golpear o siquiera insultar a un Tenryubito implica ser atacado por uno de los tres Almirantes de la Marina con sus buques de guerra.

— ¿Cómo ustedes, sucios humanos, se atreven a ponerle una mano encima a mi hijo? ¿Saben lo que les espera por rebelarse contra los descendientes de los creadores de este mundo? — la voz provenía de otro Tenryubito totalmente sacado de sí. La gente empezó a correr para escapar del lugar. Nadie podía imaginarse lo que pasaría si se quedaran allí. — ¡Llamen a un Almirante de la marina y sus barcos! Pongan esta escoria en su sitio— gritó el hombre y se inició el caos. Luffy y Sayaka empezaron a sacar guardias del camino mientras todo se descontrolaba cada vez más.

«_ ¿Y ahora qué hago? Una cosa son los marines comunes, pero jamás podría hacerle frente a un Almirante. Tengo que ver cómo escapar_» pensó y se quedó quieta, a metros de la puerta. Eventualmente esquivó algún balazo pero necesitaba pensar antes de actuar por una vez en la vida. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz bastante tranquila que venía desde los asientos.

—Los marines ya están aquí, si eso es lo que le preocupa, Saber-ya— dijo Law que seguía en la misma posición al igual que el resto de su tripulación.

— ¿Y tú eres?... ¿Qué pasa con ese oso? — exclamó mientras miraba al hombre del sombrero extraño levantando una ceja.

—Si es por los marines por lo que está preocupada, estuvieron aquí desde el inicio de la subasta. Después de todo tienen un grupo aquí en el archipiélago. Pero seguramente no se esperaban que alguien golpeara a un Tenryubito— él siguió hablando ignorando su pregunta y el comentario.

— ¡Ey! ¡¿A quién le importa?! Tenemos que patearles el trasero y listo— dijo Luffy con su característica despreocupación.

— ¡Criminales! ¡Entréguense y liberen a la familia Roswald de inmediato! Un Almirante está por llegar. ¡Ríndanse, malditos novatos! — ordenó un oficial de la Marina a través de un megáfono, para avisar que la casa de subastas estaba totalmente rodeada y ningún pirata iba a poder escapar. Habían asumido que los cuatro novatos que se encontraban ahí eran responsables del incidente. Esta situación era conveniente para la Marina, ya que ellos eran un problema y cualquier excusa les iba a venir bien para intentar arrestarlos. De todas formas, los novatos iban a tener que salir antes de que llegue el verdadero problema.

Los cuatro supernovas salieron fuera de la casa de subastas y se pararon en la entrada, que estaba rodeada por marines. A pesar de estar bajo la misma acusación, si había algo que caracterizaba a los piratas, era la poca predisposición para la cooperación o el trabajo en equipo; al menos no con uno que no sea propio.

—Pueden quedarse mirando si quieren, si se cruzan en medio y mueren no va a ser mi culpa— dijo Sayaka, en un tono molesto.

— ¡Les dije que se quedaran adentro! — gritó Kid, no con mejor humor que ella.

—Si me vuelve a dar una orden, será el primero con el que acabe, Eustass-ya— dijo Law.

— ¡No los necesito! Saya-chan y yo podemos contra ellos— dijo Luffy, asumiendo que la chica ya era parte de los Mugiwara.

Los marines comenzaron a disparar empleando todo lo que tenían. Usaron desde escopetas hasta morteros, ya que no eran piratas normales los cuatro que tenían en frente. Rápidamente Luffy y Kid repelieron los disparos, el primero inflando su cuerpo con su _gomu gomu no fusen_ y el segundo, haciendo que se vuelvan contra los atacantes al decir _Riperu._ Sayaka estaba impresionada con esas habilidades raras que poseían los dos que tenía al lado. Además llamó mucho su atención su forma extraña, aunque llamativa, de pelear. Law no se quedaba atrás, estaba jugando con los cuerpos de los marines que había despedazado con su Nodachi, rearmándolos de formas extrañas y lo más raro de todo, era que ninguno de los marines que cortaba, moría.

De todas formas, ella no se podía quedar mirando.

—_Nitoryu- Uindoshia_—dijo Sayaka, cruzando las dos katanas hacia el frente, creando una onda que barrió disparos y marines, y le dio una apertura para escapar.

«_Están locos si creen que voy a pelear junto a ustedes. Mientras esperan que los venga a buscar el Almirante, necesito aprovechar la confusión para robar uno de sus barcos y escapar hacia la Isla Gyojin; mi problema inicial quedaría resuelto así. Después de todo, pensaba robarle el dinero al que me compre para conseguir un barco, pero parece que va a ser gratis. ¡Sigan matándose! ¡Yo me voy!_» pensó mientras dejaba el lugar y la pelea en manos de los tres usuarios. Se sintió un poco mal con su actitud, pero enseguida se le pasó cuando recordó que eran piratas y seguramente iban a salir de esta. «_No es como si me preocuparan, no los conozco de nada y además me van a servir como distracción contra el Almirante, quien quiera que sea_».

Minutos más tarde, y ya en otro Grobe del archipiélago, Sayaka corría para escapar de un Marine que la seguía como si fuese un torpedo teledirigido que no se detiene hasta destruir a su objetivo. Si tardaba más tiempo, no sólo iba a perder su oportunidad de salir del Shabondy, sino que iba a ser capturada por la Marina. No podía dejar que la siga hasta el puerto, pero tampoco quería salir del bosque con el marine tras de ella y llamar demasiado la atención. Se detuvo y permaneció quieta mientras el hombre gritaba que se entregue y apuntaban con su pistola. No era tiempo de escucharlo. «_Cuando me acerque va a disparar hacia mi hombro izquierdo. Pero lo importante es que no llegue a gritar, rebelaría mi ubicación. Aunque…de todas formas va a disparar_» pensó y suspiró resignada. El pasar desapercibida había sido descartado varias horas atrás, ya debería haberlo asumido.

— ¡Saberlight! ¡Ni un paso más o disparo! — gritó el hombre con una expresión llena de ira. Ella lo miró sin decir nada y amagó a desenfundar una katana. El oficial le transmitió una mirada, que parecía hablar por sí sola y gritaba un contundente «ni se te ocurra» a través de sus pupilas.

—Vaya a dormir, Marín-san— dijo ella, con una sonrisa casi amistosa, que extrañó a su adversario. Sayaka aprovechó ese segundo a su favor para sacarse el pañuelo de la cintura y arrojarlo hacia delante, de forma que el hombre no pueda ver su rostro y crear así una distracción. Como un acto-reflejo, él disparó su arma mientras ella se movía de lugar para esquivar el balazo. En ese mismo instante desenfundó una katana y se paró detrás del hombre, que ya estaba por gritar al voltearse para verla y sentir esos ojos amarillos que amenazaban con robarle su vida.

—Dulces sueños— susurró y fue lo último que el oficial escuchó antes de que su garganta sea cortada y todo su mundo se vuelva negro.

Ella se dio vuelta para seguir su camino cuando un temblor la hizo tambalear. « ¿_Y eso qué fue? ¿Una explosión? No vayas a ver, no vayas a ver, no vayas a ver…_» pensaba mientras miraba, inmóvil, hacia la posible dirección desde donde provenía el impacto. Sacudió su cabeza hacia ambos lados y se decidió a seguir su rumbo; pero otro temblor la hizo volver a mirar hacia el mismo lugar. Se mordió el labio inferior como acto reflejo; sabía lo que sucedería si se encontraba nuevamente con la Marina. Retrasarse sería lo de menos, pero quizás algo grande podía estar sucediendo en esa dirección. Su mente se debatía en un conflicto entre su parte lógica y la pulsional, mientras se insultaba mentalmente por no hacerle caso directamente a la primera. En el peor de los casos, si se encontraba con el Almirante, podía incluso acabar muerta; pero aun así, le intrigaba en demasía el tipo de poder que pudiese tener alguien con semejante rango. «_Bueno, es cerca así que podría mirar un poco…_» Maldijo por un momento esa estúpida curiosidad que nació en su ser y se dirigió hacia la fuente del sonido.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Shabondy, Eustas Kid y Trafalgar Law habían quedado casi atrapados junto a parte de sus respectivas tripulaciones, frente a quien aparentemente era el Ouka Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma.

— ¡Capitán! gritó el oso polar al ver que un rayo casi pulveriza a Law.

— ¡Trafalgar! ¡Estás en el medio! — gruño Kid, furioso con toda la situación.

— ¿Es que quiere morir? Ya le he dicho que no me dé órdenes— contestó el moreno, sin perder la calma.

Mientras ellos discutían, Killer se abrió paso entre los dos y empezó a atacar a Kuma usando dos guadañas. Saltó sobre el Shichibukai para atacar su cabeza, lo cual fue impedido por este, que no tenía ningún problema para bloquear los ataques con sus manos desnudas. Sin perder un segundo, Heat, otro de los hombres de Kid, intentó quemarlo vivo con un extraño aliento de fuego; pero también fue inútil ya que de alguna forma logró extinguir las llamas. Le siguieron los tres hombres de Law que se encontraban allí. Tomaron la posta con una posición que se asemeja a la de _kung-fu_ y comenzaron a atacar velozmente al adversario. Kuma no tenía problemas para esquivar los golpes de Bepo; y este, intentó hacerlo caer al suelo poniendo toda su fuerza en una patada dirigida a su pantorrilla.

— ¡Ah! ¡Duele, duele! — gritó el oso agarrándose la pata. El hombre seguía parado sin inmutarse viendo como la criatura se retorcía en el suelo y adoptó una posición para terminar con la vida del animal. Otra vez ese rayo.

—_Itoryu- Black Wall_— gritó Sayaka, que apareció de la nada entre el oso y Kuma, bloqueando el ataque con una katana. La fuerza de choque fue enorme y logró salvar a Bepo, pero su espada quedó pulverizada junto con su brazo izquierdo que perdió la movilidad al instante.

— ¿E-está bien, oso-san? — preguntó la chica que comenzaba a marearse por el dolor.

—Lo siento— contestó Bepo con un aura depresiva.

No hubo tiempo para decir nada más, su enorme oponente volvió a tomar una posición de ataque y Sayaka intentó agarrar la última espada que le quedaba.

— ¡Imbécil! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Ese hombre no es normal! — gritó Kid desde atrás, ya fastidiado por tantos visitantes inesperados.

— ¡No me molestes! ¡Todavía tengo otro brazo y con eso me basta para pelear! — replicó mientras su vista seguía nublándose. Tenía que terminar esto rápido o iban a terminar con ella. Se había confiado mucho; había pasado todo el día peleando con marines comunes por lo que bajó su guardia.

—_Room_— dijo Law levantando una mano. Creó una esfera azul, que abarcó desde donde se encontraban Sayaka y Bepo hasta donde estaban él y Jean Bart, la nueva adquisición de los Piratas Heart después de ser liberado de la esclavitud. El hombre fue en su momento un capitán pirata, era enorme, muy fuerte y estaba listo para pelear. Con un movimiento de su mano, Law cambió a Sayaka y al oso por Bart que empezó a forcejear con Kuma. Ella no entendía cómo, pero de repente, estaba sentada en el suelo y ya no tenía al Shichibukai en frente, si no al hombre del sombrero manchado que empezó a examinarle el brazo.

— ¡Aaaah, duele! ¡Suéltame, psicópata! — gritó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. El dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable y, para darle un plus, su hombro no dejaba de sangrar.

—Soy médico, y no me dé órdenes. No parece haber fractura, pero si no va a dejarse tratar ese brazo, se lo corto ahora mismo. Si lo deja así ya no le va a servir— contestó Law, conservando la calma y manteniendo hacia ella una mirada fría que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda.

—Bepo— llamó a su primer oficial. El oso entendió enseguida y asintió. Lo último que Sayaka vio fue la cara del animal que la miraba y parecía estar diciéndole algo que no llegó a entender; ni siquiera pudo escucharlo. Se quedó mirando el traje que llevaba puesto. «_ ¿Para qué querría un oso usar ropa? ¿Y por qué un mono naranja? ¿No es muy llamativo ya el hecho de que sea un oso?_ » pensó. Lentamente, todo a su alrededor comenzó a parecer lejano y cada vez más pequeño, hasta que quedó atrapada en la oscuridad.

* * *

**¡Y eso es todo por el primer capítulo! No puedo creer lo que tardé en terminarlo y las veces que lo re-re-re-re-escribí!**

**Antes que nada, las aclaraciones:**

**Como todo el mundo sabe, Kid y Law nunca pelearon con Kuma (no al menos en Shabondy). Con el que en realidad se estaban enfrentando, era con un Pacifista, una de las armas creadas por el doctor Vegapunk que, físicamente, se veían iguales a Kuma. Esa fue su confusión.**

**Nitoryu : Estilo de dos espadas- Uindoshia: viento cortante**

**Itoryu: Estilo de una espada- Black Wall-Muro negro**

**Sugerencias y comentarios, ¡son bienvenidos! Sayo :)**

**-Nami**


	2. Shiro- 白

¡Hola! ¡Aquí el cap 2!

¡Gracias por los reviews!

Bueno, ¡no más vueltas! he aquí el cap! ;)

_Capítulo II. Re-subido- Remasterizado- Recargado._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece a mí sino a Eiichiro Oda-sensei. Solo soy dueña de mis OC

* * *

**CAPITULO II [Shiro- ****白****]**

La cabeza de Sayaka daba vueltas y sentía un fuerte dolor en el hombro izquierdo. Poco a poco, fue despegando los párpados hasta que notó que estaba en un lugar desconocido para ella. Tanto el techo como las paredes, eran de metal; había un fuerte olor a alcohol y reconoció elementos que solamente podría haber en un hospital, incluyendo la camilla en la que estaba acostada. Notó que tenía una IV conectada y se la sacó de un tirón, con algo de miedo, como si se tratase de una sanguijuela. «_ ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? Estaba peleando con ese tipo enorme y…_» mientras pensaba, recordó lo sucedido. Giró su rostro hacia la izquierda para ver cómo estaba su brazo y lo encontró vendado. Levantó su mano derecha para ver debajo de los vendajes y una voz la interrumpió.

— ¡Por favor, no hagas eso! Tomó mucho trabajo vendarte mientras dormías— dijo una voz aguda que hizo que la chica se sobresalte y caiga al suelo.

Sayaka se quejó la en el suelo frío, y notó que también era de metal. Aceptó la ayuda del chico que le ofrecía una mano para volver a pararse. Volvió a sentarse en la camilla y se decidió a aclarar sus dudas.

— ¿Dónde estoy y quien eres tú? — soltó, sin rodeos.

—Estamos en el submarino de los Piratas Heart, precisamente en la enfermería. ¡Ah! Y yo soy Haru, soy el ayudante del capitán aquí— dijo el chico con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, como si acabara de recibir un premio. No parecía tener más de 15 años; medía como mucho 1,50; tenía el pelo largo y de color rosa, el cual mantenía atado con una coleta; y sobre su cabeza tenía un sombrero de muchos colores, como haciéndole honor a su nombre. Tenía puesto el mismo mono blanco que usaba toda la tripulación (exceptuando a Law y Bepo) con la Jolly Roger impresa, intencionalmente o no, sobre el corazón.

— ¿Qué no eres muy joven para andar en un barco pirata o muy grande para jugar al médico? — dijo Sayaka, levantando una ceja. En realidad, había dicho eso sin pensar; parecía que había vomitado su pensamiento. Se sobresaltó un poco. « ¿_Qué tipo de estupidez acabo de preguntar? ¿Qué me importa la vida de este enano? Tengo que ver cómo salgo de esta_» se regañó desde sus adentros. Ese último pensamiento hizo que se relaje y recupere la compostura; pero, había alguien que la había perdido cuando ella la recuperó. Era Haru, que tenía el rostro teñido de rojo y el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Tengo 25 años! ¡Puedo andar donde quiera y no estoy jugando, estoy aprendiendo! ¡Voy a ser un gran doctor, chica fea! — gritó el chico en un tono molesto, casi sin mirarla; de hecho, hasta parecía infantil. «_ ¿En serio este enano es más grande que yo? Espera… ¿Está tratando de insultarme?_ »

— ¡¿A quién le estás diciendo «_ fea_», pepino de mar?! — le gritó y se acercó hacia él hasta quedar cara a cara. «_Un segundo, ¿estamos peleando como dos críos?_ » reflexionó e intentó calmarse, pero Haru dobló la apuesta.

— ¡A ti claramente! ¡No solo eres fea sino que no sabes usar esas espadas que tanto presumías en la casa de subastas! Un cangrejo sin tenazas seguro pelea mejor— dijo, burlándose.

— ¡Te voy a rebanar hasta que no te pueda reconocer ni tu madre! — gritó Sayaka dejando atrás el último aire de cordura que le quedaba, mientras trataba de encontrar con la vista su katana.

— Veo que ya se siente mejor, Saber-ya— dijo una voz que reconoció al instante. El lugar quedó en silencio y un hilo frío les recorrió la espalda a los dos, que miraron al que acababa de entrar por la puerta casi como robots.

— Ca-capitán! — dijo Haru con un cambio dramático en su actitud. Parecía que había visto un fantasma.

— Lo que está buscando no está en esta habitación. No creerá que voy a meter en mi submarino otro pirata sin las debidas precauciones— explicó Law. Tenía un punto.

«_Es verdad. El enano ya me había dicho que esto era un submarino y solamente con mirar por la ventana me tendría que haber dado cuenta que estamos bajo el mar. Mierda. No sé dónde estoy, no tengo posibilidades de salir y aunque encuentre la forma, tendría que recorrer toda la nave para recuperar mi katana. Preferiría perder una pierna a perder __esa__. Y está el problema con este tipo. ¿Para qué me trajo hasta aquí? Sin duda, este _'_favor_'_ que me hizo no me va a salir gratis_» pensaba mientras intentaba analizar lo que estaría pasando por la mente de Trafalgar. No parecía el tipo de persona que hace algo sin pensar, tenía que haber una razón detrás de sus actos; pero mientras más lo miraba, más dudas surgían en su cabeza. No tenía más opciones que preguntar. Además, el silencio la estaba poniendo incómoda.

—Haru-san— dijo Law, mirando a su ayudante.

—Aye, capitán— contestó el chico y salió por la puerta metálica.

« ¿_Es que los miembros de esta banda se comunican con telepatía o qué?_ » cada vez estaba más incómoda.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere, Trafalgar-san? — preguntó e intentó hacer que se vea lo más calmada posible. No quería que se note que estaba nerviosa, ni dejar en manifiesto que reconocía su desventaja. Se sentó de nuevo en la camilla y cruzó los brazos y las piernas. No sabía si realmente era esa la pregunta, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Obtener respuestas— dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Otra vez se creó el mismo silencio molesto. Si se veía de afuera, parecía que estaban teniendo un duelo de miradas, ninguno decía nada ni cambiaba su expresión. Por dentro, seguía sintiendo esa sensación de incertidumbre que la estaba sacando de sí. Ella intentó hacer parecer que controlaba la situación, pero la paciencia no era la principal virtud de Sayaka.

— ¡Dime lo que quieres saber de una vez! ¡Me voy a fosilizar si me quedo así! — dijo golpeando con el puño la camilla en la que estaba sentada. Estaba molesta.

« _Confirmado: No es suicida, es inconsciente. No parece darse cuenta del peligro que representa para ella estar en un barco enemigo; o más bien, parece no importarle_» pensó Law mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Le parecía divertido el humor cambiante que tenía y esas reacciones inesperadas. Pero no iba a ignorar el hecho de que acababa de recibir una orden.

—Ya se lo dije una vez, yo no recibo órdenes. Si no quiere ser arrojada al mar y convertirse en la cena de un rey marino, le recomiendo que piense lo que va a decir— contestó y apoyó su espalda en la pared para esperar su reacción.

—No es como si pudiera hacer gran cosa con un brazo semi-roto y desarmada— dijo con un gesto casi de niña, frunciendo el ceño y llevando los ojos a los lados. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, ya era tarde. Ahí estaba otra vez, lanzando lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza. Evidentemente si se iba a librar una pelea psicológica iba a perder 100 a cero. Law volvió a sorprenderse con su reacción. Hubiese esperado que le tire la camilla encima, después de todo, acababa de amenazarla de muerte y parecía no darle importancia. Se decidió a ponerle un alto al evidente sufrimiento de la mujer; por ahora, claro. Ya se había entretenido bastante probando las diferentes reacciones que podía provocar prácticamente sin hacer nada. No es como si ella fuera a ir muy lejos estando bajo el agua después de todo.

—Saber-ya, ¿Qué es lo que hacía en la casa de subastas? Por el espectáculo que armó dudo que haya sido atrapada— comenzó el interrogatorio.

—Sa-ya-ka. Me llamo Sayaka y agradecería si usa ese nombre. Mi barco se hundió cuando llegué a Shabondy; más bien, fue hundido por marines. Era pequeño, pero todas mis pertenencias estaban ahí y no pude recuperar nada. Asumo que sabe que llegué al archipiélago con el mismo fin que los demás: cruzar hacia el Nuevo Mundo. Bueno, eso es imposible sin un barco. Pude haber robado uno, de hecho fue mi plan inicial y no sería la primera vez que lo haga pero—, detuvo su discurso y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y al levantar otra vez la vista, su expresión se volvió más seria —, Cuando vi la asquerosidad que estaban haciendo en el Grobe 1, se me ocurrió entregarme como esclava, liberar a los que más pueda y robarle el dinero al desgraciado que me compre. Pero, bueno, no se dio así—. Hizo una pausa para respirar. Estaba hablando sin parar sin darse cuenta, pero al menos se había calmado. Ahora, por tercera vez, intentó hacer una pregunta y conseguir una respuesta comprensible para un ser humano normal — ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

—Quiero que se una a mi tripulación— contestó sin dudarlo un segundo.

Sayaka intentó ocultar su desconcierto. Era la segunda oferta que recibía en el día para sumarse a una tripulación pirata, pero esta vez tenía un poco más de tiempo para pensar en la propuesta. Ella nunca había tenido la experiencia de navegar con otras personas ya que había viajado sola desde que decidió salir al mar; y nunca tuvo la necesidad de tener una tripulación. Había nacido en una isla de Grand Line por lo que sabía manejarse perfectamente ese mar (al menos en la primera mitad, el «paraíso»; tenía nociones de navegación y podía defenderse, ¿Para qué viajar con otras personas entonces? Parece que para los demás piratas era normal ir recolectando desconocidos y sumarlos a su banda, pero para ella era algo insólito. Su cabeza comenzó a trabajar a una velocidad terrible, intentando entender lo que se le debe haber cruzado a Law y a Luffy por la cabeza cuando le hicieron la propuesta. Tenía que preguntar algo. Evidentemente tenía más dudas sobre si realmente entendía el razonamiento pirata y cada vez se sentía más un bicho raro por pensar como lo hacía.

— ¿Por qué quiere que me sume a su tripulación? — dijo, contundente. Primera de las cien preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza: Hecha.

—Realmente hacía un tiempo que estaba buscando alguien que pueda manejar una espada, que no sea yo mismo, obviamente. Entonces apareció usted en la casa de subastas y dio una pequeña demostración de sus habilidades. Supongo que si controla un poco esa impulsividad que tiene, sería un valioso miembro de los Piratas Heart."

—Podría traicionarlo y robar su nave— replicó sin pensarlo demasiado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de pensar en voz alta, ya era demasiado tarde. Sea un brote repentino de sinceridad o lo que fuere, el hecho era que acababa de rebelar un potencial plan de motín. De todas formas, seguía sin entender para qué la necesitaba. No es como si la tripulación de este hombre fueran solamente él y el oso, y para dar un plus, acababan de sumar a Jean Bart. Entonces, ¿Para qué más gente? ¿Quería crear una flota para sobrepasar en algún momento a Barbablanca? Sería muy original tener una flota de 40 submarinos, pero ese no era el punto. Sus divagaciones mentales fueron interrumpidas por Law que se acercó hacia donde estaba ella para contestar lo que había dicho.

—Si usted pone una sola mano sobre alguno de los miembros de mi tripulación, le voy a enseñar la razón por la que me dieron mi sobrenombre— aclaró. Él sonaba tranquilo pero parecía que sus ojos grises se le venían encima, por un momento ella se asustó.

«_ ¿Monkey-san me hubiese dado la misma respuesta si le dijese lo mismo? Además, mientras no me hagan nada, yo no ataco a los demás piratas y menos si me ayudan…_» se quedó pensando en esto último. Era la primera vez que otro pirata (además de su padre) le había brindado ayuda. El mar está lleno de competencia y nadie se pone a mirar al otro. Quedó en silencio otra vez. Definitivamente no entendía nada.

— ¿Por qué quiere ir hacia el Nuevo Mundo? Supongo que tiene algún objetivo— preguntó Sayaka cambiando de tema, casi sin darse cuenta.

—Asumo que el mismo que el suyo, el One Piece— contestó con una expresión aburrida. La respuesta le parecía obvia y la pregunta estúpida.

—Yo nunca dije que mi objetivo fuera el One Piece; es más, no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Necesito llegar a ese lugar para volverme fuerte y superar a… — cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo paró abruptamente su relato y su rostro se tiñó de color rojo. Sus ojos se abrieron como si acabara de rebelar la ubicación del tesoro del rey de los piratas. La mejor parte, era que el moreno no intentó disimular que su reacción lo estaba divirtiendo y la miró como pidiendo que termine lo que había empezado. Ahora lo tenía que decir, al menos una parte, claro. Se puso de pie y levantó su mano derecha para apuntar con el dedo índice al otro pirata mientras tomaba aire casi para gritar— ¡Voy a ser la mejor espadachina del mundo!

Silencio. Parecía que el mundo se había detenido después de esa declaración. El capitán pirata se alejó unos pasos para ver bien su expresión y pensar lo que acababa de escuchar. Con una sonrisa casi de satisfacción, volvió a apoyarse contra la pared metálica.

—No esperaba menos. A partir de ahora, vamos a navegar en un mar en el que si alguien dice algo como eso, es porque lo piensa hacer, Sayaka-san— contestó en un tono casi imposible de descifrar. No se entendía si lo decía porque realmente pensaba eso; si estaba burlándose de ella o si no creía una sola palabra de lo que acababa de decirle.

«_ ¿Acaba de asumir que acepté unirme a su equipo? En serio, ¿qué pasa con estos piratas y su exceso de confianza?... Pero… De todas formas tiene razón. Jamás estuve en el Nuevo Mundo y aunque seguramente me las podría arreglar de alguna forma para sobrevivir un tiempo, ese mar es una anarquía total. Los novatos serían la preocupación menor, comparados con el clima y los peligros que hay allí… Sin mencionar que están los Yonkou. Pensándolo de esta forma, hasta parecería estúpido rechazar unirme a cualquier tripulación a esta altura. Realmente no me gusta la idea pero lo más inteligente que puedo hacer es aceptar su oferta. Al menos por un tiempo, de todas formas no va a saberlo_» recapacitó y metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Cara— dijo y sacó una moneda de su bolsillo. La arrojó hacia arriba y miró el resultado. Ahora Law si estaba sorprendido, ella increíblemente había dejado su decisión al azar, como si fuera algo sin importancia.

—Antes que nada, tengo una condición— señaló la joven.

— ¿Cuál sería? — preguntó Law, intentando entender lo que pasaba. Algún truco tenía que haber. No podía entrar dentro de su razonamiento que tomara una decisión que inevitablemente iba a influir en su vida, como si estuviese eligiendo qué color de falda ponerse. Ahora aparecía el tema de su condición. Esto era muy raro, pero no cambiaba mucho las cosas. Además, si no le parecía justo lo que pidiera todo lo que tenía que hacer era negarlo.

—Yo no voy a usar ese ridículo uniforme— indicó ella, cruzando los brazos.

Primero la moneda y ahora esto. ¿No iba a pedir nada más? Tranquilamente podía disputarle a Bepo el puesto de primer oficial, pero en su lugar hablaba sobre la ropa que quería usar. Si eso era todo, podía hacer una excepción si ese iba a ser un obstáculo.

—No creo que haya problema con eso. Ahora, acompáñeme— pidió mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras que usaron para bajar un nivel y entrar a lo que parecía ser un comedor. Allí encontraron a otros miembros de la tripulación. Uno era alto y muy delgado, tenía el cabello de color marrón. Usaba el mono blanco que llevaban todos, pero desprendido en la parte superior y atando las mangas en la cintura. Esto dejaba ver las innumerables cicatrices que tenía en el vientre y el tatuaje de la Jolly Roger que ocupaba la mitad de su espalda. Por último, usaba un gorro deportivo de color rojo. Su nombre era Natsu.

El otro tenía el pelo negro largo y usaba un gorro blanco de piel parecido al del capitán. Sobre el mono usaba un saco muy grueso de color blanco y guantes rojos en las manos. Él era Fuyu.

Law la dejó con ellos y les indicó que le muestren el submarino y le busquen algún lugar para que duerma. Ella lo miró irse y luego volvió la vista a sus dos «compañeros» nuevos. Esto había sido demasiado rápido para su gusto.

«_Primero un oso parlante que sabe kung-fu y usa ropa; después el enano extraño en la enfermería; y lo más raro: Haru, Natsu y Fuyu. Sólo falta el otoño y ya tenemos a todas las estaciones del año conviviendo en el submarino. Además de que se comportan como si lo fueran. No hace tanto calor como para ir con tan poca ropa como Natsu-san, pero sin duda tampoco hace tanto frío como para estar tan abrigado como Fuyu-san! Me acabo de meter en un loquero_» Pensó y soltó un suspiro.

Los dos hombres se presentaron. Ellos eran los encargados de la cocina. Contándola a ella, eran 10 miembros quienes conformaban a los Piratas Heart y cada uno tenía alguna tarea en particular. Le dieron un _tour _por la nave, y comenzaron a caminar por los niveles. En el primero, se encontraban la enfermería, algunos cuartos de suministros y la habitación del Law; en el segundo, estaban la cocina, un baño, el camarote del resto de los piratas y la «habitación» improvisada que le armaron de último minuto. Ella no cuestionó el por qué tenía que dormir separada de los demás. El hecho de ser la única mujer no le molestaba, pero iba a ser raro dormir con otras personas después de tantos años de viajar sola, así que aceptó sin decir nada. Por último, estaba el tercer nivel, en el que estaban el cuarto de máquinas y el de navegación.

Lo que normalmente le hubiese tomado unos veinte minutos, a Natsu y a Fuyu les tomó dos horas. Al principio, Sayaka no decía mucho, pero se pasaron cuarenta minutos solamente en el cuarto de navegación. Ella se había fascinado con la idea de navegar a ciegas, le parecía complicado, pero interesante. Sinceramente, le gustaba mucho más sentir el viento jugar con su cabello; y la relajaba muchísimo el ruido de las olas, al romper contra el casco de un barco. Pero esto no se veía tan malo como le pareció en un principio.

—Supongo que eso es todo, no dudes en llamarnos si necesitas algo. Buenas noches— dijo Natsu dejándola a la chica en donde iba a dormir y se giró para hacer lo mismo en su respectivo camarote, pero ella lo detuvo con una pregunta.

— ¡Espere! Tengo una duda, ¿Estamos dirigiéndonos hacia la Isla Gyojin ahora? —

El hombre se la quedó mirando y soltó una carcajada que intentó parar lo más rápido posible para no ofenderla.

— ¡Se nota que nunca estuviste en un submarino! Ni siquiera nos estamos moviendo, chica. De hecho, todavía no abandonamos Shabondy—

— ¿Cómo? ¿Y eso por qué? — preguntó Sayaka, atónita. Su cara quedó pálida al darse cuenta de que seguían en el mismo lugar. Habían estado escapando todo el día y ahora se quedaban. No tenía sentido para nada

—El capitán dice que va a suceder algo grande. Una guerra. Parece que atraparon a Portgas D Ace y lo van a ejecutar en Marineford. Aquí van a transmitir la ejecución— explicó Natsu.

— ¿Guerra? — repitió. No sabía si estaba tomándola por idiota o si de verdad pensaban que iba a pasar algo así. Esto era raro. En realidad no le extrañaba que el tipo que estaba sentado como si nada mirando una subasta humana, disfrutara del morbo de ver la ejecución de otro pirata, pero ¿una guerra? Por donde lo mire le parecía exagerado.

—No conozco bien los detalles, pero Portgas es el comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Barbablanca, por lo que la marina seguramente espera que el viejo se aparezca en Marineford. La flota más poderosa del mundo contra los marines más fuertes, sin dudas será una masacre— explicó sin disimular para nada su entusiasmo.

—Ah, entiendo. Buenas Noches, Natsu-san— dijo y atinó a entrar en la pequeña habitación que tenía para ella.

—No necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, chica. Somos nakamas ahora ¡Así que nada de _san_! _Natsu_ está bien. Buenas noches" dijo con una sonrisa enorme y se fue dejándola sola.

«_ ¿Nakama?_ »La palabra retumbaba en su cabeza. «_ Nunca necesité ni necesito tampoco ahora algo así. Después de todo, cuando lleguemos a ese mar y tenga mi oportunidad, voy a seguir mi camino_» pensó y entró al lugar que le habían asignado para dormir.

El espacio era muy reducido, tenía un intento de colchón en el suelo y unas frazadas viejas. Había una silla al lado de la puerta; frente a la entrada, una pequeña ventana que daba hacia la oscuridad del océano; y por último, unas cuantas cajas vacías en una esquina. Se acostó pero dudaba que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Estaba pensando en lo que le acababa de decir Natsu. ¿Cómo sabían que iba a producirse ese enfrentamiento? Sería una locura para cualquier pirata en su sano juicio invadir Marineford. Un suicidio. Un atentado al sentido común. La idea le estaba empezando a quemar el cerebro. « _No importa cuán impresionante sea la fuerza ni que cantidad de hombres tenga Barbablanca. No importa el hecho de que sea uno de los cuatro Yonkou. Tanto el cuartel general como los Shichibukai se crearon para combatir a esos cuatro piratas… ¡Además, atraparon al mismísimo 'Puño de Fuego' Ace! No por nada es oficial de entre tantos piratas y no puedo imaginar qué clase de monstruo fue capaz de capturarlo. Como mínimo tiene que haber un Almirante custodiándolo y algún Shichibukai. ¿Para qué se arriesgaría un pirata a librar una guerra solo por un hombre?_ » pensaba intentando hilvanar algo que se asemeje a una conclusión de todo esto pero, realmente no importaba cuanto tiempo siga pensando en la respuesta, no era el tipo de preguntas que pudiese resolver alguien que navega solo.

* * *

**¡Eso es todo por el capítulo 2! Me divertí mucho haciendo el personaje de Haru, espero les caiga tan bien como a mi xD**

**Cualquier comentario y sugerencia es siempre bienvenido :D**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**NOTA: Haru (primavera), Natsu (Verano) y Fuyu (invierno). ****Esa es la razón por la que Sayaka dice que están casi todas las estaciones del año conviviendo en el submarino (Clase de japones express jaja)**

**-Nami**


	3. Murasaki-紫

_Capítulo III- Re-subido-Remasterizado-Recargado._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece a mí sino a Eiichiro Oda. Sólo soy dueña de mis OC

* * *

**CAPITULO III [Murasaki-****紫****] **

— ¡Tsundere-chan! Tsundere-chan! ¿Hasta cuándo piensas dormir? — llamaba una voz aguda que por alguna razón, le sonaba familiar. Sayaka abrió los ojos despacio. Ese timbre de voz estaba dándole dolor de cabeza. Levantó la vista para ver de quien se trataba y vio a Haru sentado a su lado, en el suelo.

—Pensé que estabas muerta. Se ve que te gusta dormir, Tsundere-chan— dijo riendo y llevándose una mano a la cabeza, pero se dio cuenta de que la chica por alguna razón no se había despertado de buen humor.

— ¿¡Cómo acabas de llamarme, renacuajo!? Tengo nombre y ni se te ocurra volver a decirme así— contestó con un sobresalto que la dejó casi sobre Haru.

— ¡Además de tsundere eres sorda! — gritó mientras señalaba su cara con el dedo índice.

— ¡Dilo una vez más y haré que te tragues los dientes! — amenazó y se acercó hacia él quedando a centímetros de su cara. Ambos tenían rostros de furia, parecía que estaban cara a cara con su peor enemigo.

— ¡Como si pudieras! No te tengo miedo, tsun—

— ¡Haru, idiota! ¡Deja de molestar a la chica! — dijo alguien que estaba parado en la puerta al lado de otro hombre. Sayaka los miró y notó que eran los que estaban junto a Law y Bepo en la casa de subastas. Ambos tenían una estatura promedio y el mismo mono que llevaban los demás. El primero tenía el pelo colorado, un gorro extraño de color azul con vicera roja y unas gafas de sol; el segundo, tenía un sombrero con un pompón rojo en la parte superior y una inscripción que decía "Penguin". Se veían mucho más normales que los que había conocido hasta el momento; incluso más que Law.

—Soy Sachi y él es Penguin. Somos los mecánicos del submarino. Disculpa a Haru, tiene un carácter bastante…particular— dijo sonriendo y dirigió su mirada hacia el chico que permanecía en el suelo— ¿Qué hacías aquí de todos modos? ¿No te estarás aprovechando de la situación o sí?

— ¡Eso es algo que harían ustedes, degenerados! Vine a despertarla porque estamos por comer y…— él recordó la razón real por la que había despertado a la chica. Como si hubiese descubierto el mapa de un tesoro, golpeó la palma de una mano con el puño de la otra — ¡Es verdad! Dijo el capitán que cuando termines de comer vayas a verlo— explicó. El humor de Haru había cambiado otra vez. Si Sayaka tenía un carácter extraño, este chico no se quedaba atrás. Estaba sonriéndole a la joven cuando minutos atrás parecía querer matarla.

Lo único que Sayaka podía pensar en ese momento, era que se había metido en una lata de sardinas llena de locos. De todas formas, los siguió hacia la cocina. No había comido nada hacía varios días, de hecho, no había tenido una comida decente en semanas. Cualquier cosa que le den iba a estar bien.

Ya en la cocina, se reunió con el resto de los miembros de la tripulación que la marearon con preguntas molestas (a su juicio) que ella respondía vagamente para no dar mucha información. Acababa de conocerlos y, aunque ya era un miembro más, como todos se esmeraban en remarcar, ella no iba a confiar en piratas que hace un día atrás eran desconocidos.

— ¿Es que Law-san no come con ustedes? — preguntó ella al ver que era el único que faltaba.

—El capitán dijo que estaba muy ocupado y no iba a bajar, ¡pero aquí estamos nosotros, chica! Come o Bepo no va a dejarte nada— explicó el navegante de la tripulación. Su nombre, como para completar la broma, era Aki, la única estación que faltaba. Tenía una bufanda verde y un sombrero del mismo color y, como no podía ser de otra forma, el mono blanco.

Ella hizo caso a la sugerencia y devoró la comida como si fuese lo último que iba a probar en su vida. Realmente estaba hambrienta, pero también quería volver a su habitación lo más rápido posible hasta que salieran a la superficie. No estaba acostumbrada a pasar tiempo con tanta gente y estos, en especial, eran muy ruidosos. Parecía que sólo sabían comunicarse gritando. Se levantó y salió hacia el pasillo para volver a su lugar cuando recordó lo que le había dicho Haru antes. Se resignó a dejar su tranquilidad para después y subió por las escaleras hacia el primer nivel.

Golpeó la puerta metálica del cuarto de Law y escuchó su voz que avisaba que tenía que entrar. «_ ¿Es que no sabe abrir una puerta?_ » pensó molesta, mientras entraba y miraba a su alrededor.

Ese lugar era bastante grande para un submarino. Al lado de la puerta, había una mesa pequeña de madera que tenía algunos mapas, periódicos y documentos; todo ordenado casi simétricamente. Vio al capitán pirata sentado, mirando uno de los mapas, como si hubiese olvidado que ella acababa de entrar. La posición de esa mesa, hacía que le dé la espalda al resto de la habitación. Daba directo hacia la pared, al frío metal, era casi una manifestación de negación hacia el mundo exterior. Estaba dispuesta paralela a la pared que tenía una pequeña ventana, que al estar el submarino aún bajo el mar, no dejaba filtrarse ni un pequeño haz de luz. Nada que no pudiese resolverse con iluminación artificial, sin embargo. Luego, llevó su mirada hacia la pared de la izquierda, que estaba perdida entre los estantes poblados de libros que, naturalmente, en su mayoría eran de medicina; aunque también habían algunas carpetas que no pudo identificar qué contenían, y otros libros que no llegaba a ver bien. Esto era lo único que no tenía un orden aparente, incluso había algunos sobre otros, pero se notaba que eran usados con frecuencia. También notó que era el único que tenía una cama normal, mientras los demás dormían en camastros, unos sobre otros, y ella en un colchón en el suelo. Eso le molestó. Ella no era la más indicada para acusar a nadie, tampoco era la defensora de la moral y el compañerismo. Aun así, le parecía un gesto demasiado egoísta para su gusto. Volvió su mirada hacia el dueño del lugar para ver qué estaba haciendo. Seguía sentado en la silla ojeando el mismo mapa. No se había molestado en levantar la vista cuando ella entró, de hecho, notó que tampoco le decía nada. Esto era un fastidio.

— ¿Me necesitaba para algo, Tra—

—_Capitán_ está bien. Necesita saber algunas cosas. — dijo, sin alejar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo—. Todos los miembros de mi tripulación tienen una tarea aquí y usted no va a ser la excepción. Va a ayudar a Aki con la navegación; no vamos a quedarnos mucho tiempo en este lugar.

—Puedo navegar barcos, pero nunca piloteé un submarino. Puedo hacer otra cosa— se quejó. No le encontraba el sentido.

—No fue una pregunta, creo que fui claro— dijo Law con la mirada aún sobre el escritorio. Sayaka se empezó a enojar. Ahora creía que no la miraba a propósito y todo este asunto del _capitán_ la estaba sacando de sí. Cruzó los brazos e intentó contar hasta diez para no matarlo.

— ¿Algo más, _capitán_-san? — preguntó e intentó decirlo de la manera más despectiva posible. Pero Law no se inmutó y siguió en su trabajo. Por dentro, estaba disfrutando de esta pequeña prueba de auto-control que le estaba dando a la chica, que parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento. Era cuestión de tiempo.

— ¿Cómo alguien como usted consiguió esa clase de espada? Sólo existen doce Saijo O Wazamono y sus dueños no suelen regalarlas— soltó la pregunta y dejó el mapa sobre la mesa. Había levantado la vista. Ahora sí la estaba mirando, pero no en un gesto de buena educación, sino para ver si lo que ella iba a contestar, sería mentira o no.

—_Kokuryu_ es su nombre, escuché algunas cosas sobre ella pero dudo que sean reales. Aún me falta mucho entrenamiento para ominarla por completo, claro está. Me la regaló mi padre cuando cumplí quince años. Supongo que no era el tipo de niña que jugaba con muñecas. Antes de que diga nada, él es un pirata y es todo lo que tiene que saber, Capitán-san— contestó, molesta. Había notado que él había hecho la pregunta sólo para molestarla (o su paranoia estaba alcanzando niveles record). De todas formas, no iba a mostrar que estaba enojada ni revelar información que el pirata no necesitaba conocer.

—La espada que lo corta todo y nada a su vez— dijo demostrando que conocía del tema y volvió la mirada a los mapas. En realidad, lo que ella dijo no había aclarado su duda, pero era evidente que no iba decir nada más. Además parecía decir la verdad. Por ahora estaba bien así.

—Como dije, dudo que sea verdad. Esta espada corta todo lo que toca. Nunca entendí que esa estúpida afirmación. Mi padre trató de explicármelo pero no le presté mucha atención…Las espadas se hicieron para matar y punto—. Sentenció. Al menos en este punto, se sentía completamente segura. No pretendía que la entienda ni que comparta su pensamiento. No estaba acostumbrada tampoco a filosofar con extraños sobre el uso que se le da a un arma.

Law metió su mano en un espacio que había entre la mesa y la pared y sacó una katana negra, con detalles pequeños en rojo en la empuñadura. La desenvainó y observó la hoja. Era de color negro como la noche pero tenía tanto filo que reflejaba la luz dándole un tono extraño, era como luz de luna. Volvió a enfundarla y se la entregó a Sayaka.

—No esperas un agradecimiento por darme algo que es mío ¿o sí? — Dijo arqueando una ceja.

—En media hora salimos a la superficie, puede irse ahora— contestó. La chica se lo quedó mirando. Estaba segura de que él había escuchado lo que dijo. Habían tenido una especie de conversación y él fue coherente en todas sus respuestas, además de que ella no tuvo que repetirse. Estaba segura de que Trafalgar Law no estaba sordo, simplemente respondía cuando se le daba la gana. No iba a darle el gusto de demostrarle lo _agradable_ que podía ser verla enojada, así que se fue hacia el pasillo y lo dejó solo.

Pasaron varios días en Shabondy y la ejecución de Portgas D Ace estaba acercándose. Mucha gente estaba reunida para presenciar este momento histórico, que el gobierno transmitía a través de monitores den den mushi. Tres horas quedaban para la ejecución pública y la espera se hacía insoportable. Los periodistas están enloquecidos por captar tan grande evento.

La flota que se encargaba de vigilar a Barbablanca había desaparecido, pero Marineford está preparado para recibirlo: la _elite_ de la Marina estaba reunida, cien mil marines; la isla entera rodeada por cincuenta buques de guerra y una cantidad incontable de morteros; cinco Ouka Shichibukai; y para proteger la plataforma de ejecución, la mayor fuerza militar del Gobierno Mundial, los tres Almirantes de la Marina.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Portgas es hijo de Gold Roger? ¿El Rey de los Piratas? — gritaba un periodista que no podía parar de escribir. Esto era cada vez más grande. El Moby Dick de Barbablanca apareció junto con muchos barcos más a su mando. La guerra había comenzado.

Cuando se creía que nada podía sorprender a los espectadores, se reveló que Monkey D Luffy, que acababa de llegar para rescatar a Ace afirmando ser su hermano, era hijo de Monkey D Dragon, «El Revolucionario». Si la marina los ejecutaba a los dos iba a ser un ejemplo para los demás piratas.

Detrás de toda esa gente, estaba la tripulación de Law, que observaba los acontecimientos igual que los demás novatos que también se encontraban allí, alejados de la multitud para no llamar la atención. Con el correr de los días, Sayaka empezó a interesarse en esta guerra, sobre todo después de la llegada de Luffy. Realmente quería saber si podría lograr salvar a su hermano. Tenía la mirada fija en la transmisión y terminó olvidándose de todo a su alrededor, como si realmente estuviese en el cuartel general de la Marina. Cuando vio que habían atravesado en el pecho a Barbablanca y el chico de goma a duras penas podía moverse, se llevó una mano hacia su cara para tapar su boca y una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla. Pero ya era hora de volver a la realidad.

— ¿Está llorando, Sayaka-san? — su nuevo capitán se le había aparecido al lado como si fuese un fantasma. En realidad, podría haber estado allí desde horas atrás, pero ella no había prestado atención. El rostro se le tiñó de rojo y apretó los dientes. Miró a Law llena de ira.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡No es como si me conmoviese Monkey-san intentando salvar a su hermano ni nada parecido! ¡E-e-es el clima de Shabondy que me da alergia! — se excusó. Parecía que había elegido la coartada más estúpida que podría ocurrírsele. Pero ocurrió algo que distrajo la atención de ambos que se volvieron para ver la pantalla.

— ¿Por qué cortaron la transmisión? ¡Muéstrennos! — gritaba la gente enfurecida. Se habían apagado todos los den den mushi. Había algo que el gobierno no quería que las personas vean.

—Parece que se acabó el show. ¡Bepo, nos vamos! ¡Síganme! — ordenó Law.

— ¡Aye! — dijo el oso y caminó detrás de él.

—Aki-san, ¿en cuánto tiempo llegaríamos a Marineford? — preguntó al navegante. Todos quedaron petrificados. No iba a hacer una broma como esa así que tenía que ser en serio. Parecía que los estaba invitando a ir al mismo infierno.

—20 minutos, capitán. — dijo Aki.

—Que sean 10—

La situación estaba complicándose en Marineford. Ace y Barbablanca acababan de ser asesinados en manos de la marina. Ahora, siguiendo el último deseo de su capitán, la tripulación entera intentaba salir de la fortaleza y proteger a Luffy, quien estaba en estado de shock. Jimbei hacía lo posible para que el chico de goma no reciba más daño, pero estaba muy herido, cansado y tenía al Almirante Akainu frente a él. Crocodile, los ayudó a escapar y salieron despedidos por una tormenta de arena creada con el poder de su Suna Suna no mi. Un giro inesperado hizo que Buggy, quien estaba tratando de escapar volando, atrapara a Jimbei y a Luffy antes de que caigan al suelo.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡Jimbei y Mugiwara! ¿Qué hacen en el aire y ensangrentados de esta manera? — gritó el escandaloso pirata-payaso mientras esquivaba los ataques que lanzaba Akainu.

—Gracias por salvarnos Nariz Roja, pero Luffy está muy herido por mi culpa, cuídalo por mí— contestó Jimbei, jadeando.

— ¡No sé de qué me hablas pero aquí el único que está en problemas soy yo! ¿Crees que yo voy a…Espera, ¡¿A quién llamaste _nariz roja_?! — dijo Buggy, furioso. Era lo peor que cualquiera pudiese haberle dicho. Odiaba su nariz.

— ¡Capitán Buggy, haga algo! ¡Allí están Sengoku y Barbanegra! ¡Y allí Akainu y los capitanes! ¡Hay guerra por todos lados, Capitán Buggy! — vociferaban los hombres que seguían a Buggy desde Impel Down.

— ¿Qué quieren que haga, estúpidos? — se quejó. Lo único que podía hacer era escapar y no le interesaba en lo más mínimo salvar a nadie, sean sus nuevos seguidores o los dos que tenía en brazos.

— ¿Qu-qué es eso que sale del mar? ¿De quién es ese barco? — gritó un ex recluso.

— ¡Es un submarino, estúpido! — otro lo corrigió con un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Lánzame al señor Mugiwara! — gritó Law hacia Buggy al salir del submarino con toda su tripulación atrás. No podían haber llegado en mejor momento.

— ¿A ti? ¿Y quién diablos eres tú?" el payaso no sabía qué hacer. No tenía intenciones de ayudar a Luffy pero tampoco era tan desalmado para entregárselo al primero que aparezca.

—El señor Mugiwara algún día se convertirá en mi enemigo. Incluso siendo relaciones enemigas, siguen siendo relaciones. Sería vergonzoso que muriese así. ¡Lo ayudaré a escapar! ¡Déjamelo a mí, soy médico! — ordenó. No había tiempo y Buggy lo estaba complicando demasiado.

—Como ya he dicho… ¿Quién diablos eres tú? —

La situación se estaba complicando y el submarino empezó a ser rodeado por buques de la marina que los reconocieron por el incidente con el Tenryubito. Los marines estaban cada vez más cerca y se preparaban para hundirlos. Una sombra negra pasó entre los Piratas Heart a toda velocidad y dio un salto en el aire.

—_Itoryu- Ryu no sakebi_— fue lo que escucharon todos mientras se producía una explosión. Cuando levantaron la vista, Sayaka estaba parada en la barandilla del submarino mirando al hombre que se acercaba. Si ella no hubiese actuado en ese momento, ahora no quedarían rastros de ellos. A duras penas había bloqueado el ataque del Almirante Kizaru. «_Casi muero y usé mi mejor ataque. Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡Esto es una locura!_ » pensaba Sayaka, mientras intentaba controlar sus piernas, que temblaban traicioneramente y amenazaban con fallarle en cualquier momento.

—Que curiooooooooso. Pero con ese nivel de Haki no vas a hacer nada, Saberlight. Me descuidé un poco pero ahora dejen a Mugiwara aqui— dijo el Almirante con una tranquilidad que atemorizaba a la chica. Ese hombre parecía invencible.

— ¡AAAAAAAHH! Tómalos. ¡Todos tuyos _persona-que-no-conozco_! — gritó Buggy arrojando a los dos hacia el submarino. Permanecer en el mismo lugar que ese monstruo era un suicidio. Law le pidió a Jean Bart que los agarre antes de que caigan al mar y le dijo a los demás que entren al submarino; tenían que escapar. Se veía desesperado y no era para menos. Los buques habían comenzado a disparar y el Kizaru estaba cada vez más cerca, preparando su próximo ataque.

—Hicieron un buen trabajo para huir en Shabondy pero no volverán a escapar— sentenció. Demasiado tarde. Kizaru estaba por atacar.

— ¡Mierda! — gruñó Trafalgar. Se quedó parado viendo al hombre de traje amarillo. Era una muerte segura.

En ese momento, un joven marine llamó a todos, piratas y oficiales a la reflexión. Gritó de tal forma que todos pararon lo que hacían y al principio escucharon pero… con palabras bonitas no iba a cambiar las mentes de ninguno de los dos lados, que solo querían mutilar a su enemigo. Akainu se dirigió hacia el chico para matarlo y poder continuar la batalla. No le importaba que sea su compañero, para él, un marine que diga algo así era una molestia. Cuando estaba a punto de matarlo, una espada frenó su impulso. Había aparecido un hombre pelirrojo que se quedó entre el joven y el Almirante

—E-e-es… ¡Es uno de los cuatro Yonkou! ¡Es _el pelirrojo, _Shanks! — Gritaban los marines estupefactos. Su barco apareció también de la nada. Uno de los piratas más fuertes del mundo había llegado a Marineford. Él tenía en la mano el sombrero de paja de Luffy. «Vine a ponerle fin a esta guerra» fue lo que todos escucharon que dijo. Se había generado un silencio sepulcral; su presencia había puesto nervioso hasta al mismísimo Almirante de Flota, Sengoku.

Los Piratas Heart aprovecharon la situación para meterse en la nave y escapar. Sayaka no se había movido del lugar donde había caído después de intentar hacerle frente a Kizaru. Ella no sabía si tenía que tener miedo, estar feliz de estar viva o qué debería sentir con todo esto. Parecía que su cabeza estaba en blanco. Law seguía en la puerta de entrada y Bepo gritaba para que entren de una vez.

—Él ya debe saber que estás aquí, niña. ¿Quieres que le diga algo? — dijo Shanks. No sólo se dirigió a Sayaka como si la conociese de toda la vida, sino que estaba ignorando al Almirante que tenía en frente.

—No, nada. Pronto seré más fuerte y sabrá de mí— dijo la chica sonriéndole al pelirrojo. Nadie entendía nada.

—Le enviaré tus saludos entonces. Denle esto a Luffy— pidió arrojando el sombrero hacia el submarino, para caer en las manos de Law. Era hora de escapar.

* * *

_**¡Y esto es todo por este capítulo!**_

_**Creo que casi desde el principio fue bastante obvio que Sayaka podía usar Haki, pero tampoco traté de ocultarlo xD**_

_**Odie en proporciones bíblicas haber matado a Ace (Otra vez T-T) pero no se me ocurrió ninguna forma convincente de que sobreviva. Ya voy a hacer un fic en el que Ace viva **_**T^T**

_**Otras cuestiones:**_

_**-Aki: otoño**_

_**- Saijo O Wazamono: Recordatorio para lxs confundidxs. En One Piece existen las 12 espadas supremas. La mejor de las categorías de las Wazamono. Zoro y Mihawk tienen una cada uno y se desconocen los otros dueños.**_

_**- Itoryu- Ryu no sakebi: Estilo de una espada. Grito de dragón.**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima! **_

**-Nami**


	4. Mushoku-無色

_¡Y aquí estamos de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo!_  
_Espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo, sin duda fue el que más disfruté hasta ahora :D_  
_Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews! En especial a Marula que sigue fielmente el fic desde el minuto cero (Genia total!)_  
_Sin más preámbulos, aquí el cap ;)_

_Capítulo IV- Re-subido-Remasterizado-Recargado._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece a mi sino a Eiichiro Oda. Solo soy dueña de mis OC (Por desgracia)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV [Mushoku-****無色****]**

— ¡Qué calor! ¡Odio ir tan profundo!—Se quejaba Bepo, que estaba sentado en el suelo metálico del submarino. Siempre que se sumergían, a medida que se adentraban a lo más profundo del mar, la temperatura aumentaba como si estuviesen en un viaje directo hacia el infierno. Esto, era algo que Bepo sufría en demasía. Él era un oso polar nacido en North Blue, donde reinaban las ventiscas heladas y las tormentas de nieve. Sabía que cuando estuvieran a una menor distancia de la superficie marina, la temperatura iba a normalizarse y podría volver a respirar con naturalidad. Aun así, el calor lo ponía inquieto, molesto y ansioso. Siguió quejándose hasta que vio a Sachi y a Penguin pasar a su lado y los envolvió en un literal «abrazo de oso».

— ¡Voy a morir!— continuó Bepo, descargándose.

— ¡Pero suéltanos! ¡Tu transpiración de oso es asquerosa! — contestó Sachi.

— ¡Compartan mi sufrimiento! — reclamó el oso.

— ¡No! — dijeron al unísono.

—Lo siento— dijo el oso bajando la cabeza, al tiempo que aflojaba su agarre de sus compañeros.

— ¡Qué fácil eres! —

El tormento de Bepo, continuó hasta que Aki confirmó que se habían alejado lo suficiente de Marineford, como para asegurar que estaban fuera de peligro. Fue entonces cuando el oso recibió la esperada noticia, minutos después, de que estaban dirigiéndose rumbo a la superficie. Bepo se levantó del suelo, como si enterarse de esto hubiese drenado de su cuerpo todo malestar. Corrió hacia las escaleras con Sachi y Penguin siguiéndolo detrás.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Aire! — exclamó Bepo, mirando hacia el cielo. Su alegría duró poco.

— ¡Maldición! ¿Ese barco de dónde salió? ¡Los marines nos han seguido! — advirtió Penguin. Había un buque de la Marina justo en frente de ellos.

— ¡¿Es que no saben hablar de un modo normal?! Me van a sangrar los oídos si siguen gritando— protestó Sayaka mientras salía a la superficie y vio lo que pasaba. De ninguna forma esto podía ser bueno.

Entonces vieron, en lo alto del buque, a la Ouka Shichibukai Boa Hancock, quien bajó hacia la cubierta del submarino junto a una serpiente enorme. Ella estaba usando un atuendo rojo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, muy escotado en el pecho y con corte al nivel de la pierna derecha. Tenía el cabello negro y ojos color celeste; y realmente le hacía honor a su fama de ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo, dejó a los mecánicos embobados. De todas formas, seguía representando un gran peligro, era una Shichibukai después de todo. También estaban en la nave, algunas personas vestidas de forma extraña y reconocieron a Ivankov, el Rey Okama, entre ellas. Hancock, les dijo que se despreocuparan ya que había convertido a todos los marines que estaban a bordo en piedra y no había venido a atacarlos sino a ver a Luffy; de hecho no paraba de preguntar si se iba a recuperar o no.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y salió Law secándose las manos. Se apoyó contra la pared y se dignó a contestar las preguntas de la pirata.

—Hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, pero el daño es mayor del que esperaba. Está estable, pero no garantizo que sobreviva— informó. Ya había recuperado la inexpresividad que lo caracterizaba.

—No imagino el dolor que siente Luffy ahora… ¡Si tan solo pudiese, cambiaría con él de lugar! — se lamentaba Boa Hancock. Parecía una viuda, una niña que había perdido a su mascota, o la víctima de una pesadilla recurrente; nada de lo que supuestamente era en realidad. Quien no la conociese, jamás sospecharía que se trataba de una emperatriz, Shichibukai y pirata. Estaba llorando con vehemencia y llevaba sus manos a la cara. Parecía la personificación de la palabra «exageración».

— ¡Qué envidia! Debe ser genial que la emperatriz pirata se preocupe por ti— susurraba Sachi, a medida que un pequeño hilo de sangre se le escapaba de la nariz. Penguin asintió al instante, con el rostro teñido de rojo. No todos los días se encontraban con la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Acto seguido, recibieron un golpe en la cabeza cada uno.

— ¡Se controlan, anormales! — gritó Sayaka y sus ojos amarillos parecían incendiarse mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

— ¡Das miedo! — gritaron los dos, espontáneamente. Entonces los ojos de Sayaka se dirigieron hacia otra persona.

—No le dé problemas a médico enano. Vuelva al submarino, usted está herido—le dijo a Jinbei quien parecía haberse escapado de la enfermería. Él la miró, pero luego bajó la vista hacia el suelo, deprimido y excusándose con que no era nada comparado con el dolor de Luffy y se sentiría mal si se ponía a descansar. Ella intentó hacerle entender que en este momento tenía que preocuparse más por sus heridas que por su amigo, pero el hombre-pez era demasiado terco para escucharla.

—Vaya a descansar o voy a matarlo aquí mismo. Prefiero que muera por mi mano y no por su estupidez— amenazó Law. Realmente no tenía obligación de salvarlo; y si se volvía una molestia iba a deshacerse de él, sea un ex Shichibukai o no.

—El verdadero problema aquí, es que seguimos cerca de Marineford. Cualquier barco nos puede encontrar, por lo que tenemos que partir cuanto antes, Capitán-san— dijo Sayaka para terminar con tanta charla innecesaria y evitar que esa enorme cantidad de personas siga molestando(la). Creía que mientras más tiempo se queden allí, más bichos raros iban a aparecer.

Hancock pidió un den den mushi para localizar a la flota Kuja. Con su ayuda, el submarino podría cruzar el peligroso Calm Belt y llegar a Amazon Lily. La Marina no sabía si Luffy había sobrevivido o no; pero iban a buscarlo, seguramente. Mientras estén en un territorio dominado por una Shichibukai, iban a estar seguros. Después de todo, ningún marine sospecharía que pudiese esconderse allí. Esa isla era la mejor opción sin dudas, así que se dirigieron hacia Amazon Lily.

El submarino llegó detrás de la embarcación Kuja a la isla de las mujeres. Prácticamente toda la tripulación de los Piratas Heart obserbaba el lugar como si hubiesen descubierto el paraíso; aunque las guerreras no se veían nada felices con los extraños que se habían atrevido a irrumpir en sus dominios. Comenzaron a apuntarles con flechas. Ante el menor movimiento, iban a disparar. Sayaka tuvo una extraña sensación, algo no andaba bien_._ En seguida se dio cuenta de que las Kujas habían impregnado de Haki la punta de sus armas. No le era muy difícil darse cuenta, ella hacía lo mismo con su katana. Sintió una flecha acercarse y se volvió hacia el capitán, para darse cuenta que él la había esquivado moviendo apenas la cabeza. «_ ¿Acaso puede usarlo también?»,_ pensó ella. No lo había visto pelear tantas veces como para conocer todas sus habilidades, pero sería una molestia sumarle a ese problemático poder que tenía cualquier tipo de Haki.

—Contrólense o los mato. No somos bienvenidos aquí— dijo Law a sus hombres, fastidiado con la situación. La única razón por la que seguían vivos, era porque Hancock les dio la orden a las guerreras de no atacar. Podrían quedarse en la parte este de la isla, en una bahía, hasta que se recupere Luffy. Pero tenían terminantemente prohibido salir de allí. Ninguno de los piratas podría adentrarse en el resto de la isla, ni interactuar con ninguna de las nativas.

Una vez instalados en la bahía este, los miembros de la tripulación tuvieron un momento para relajarse después del escape de Marineford; aunque no podían evitar sentirse desilusionados. Estaban en un estado depresivo por permanecer aislados en la costa y Bepo lamentaba que no haya osas en la isla. Jimbei estaba quieto en el césped frente al submarino, esperando que despierte el chico de goma; y Law se había sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol para beber una merecida botella de sake. Esto era lo más parecido a la tranquilidad que había tenido en meses. Sayaka se había puesto a jugar-pelear con Haru en el mar. Parecían entenderse bien, a pesar de que cada uno afirmaba odiar al otro. Estaban teniendo su pelea diaria y, como siempre, alguien los interrumpió antes de que se maten de verdad. De todas formas, el enano estaba muy cansado, así que encontró la excusa perfecta para dormir una siesta, mientras ella volvió hacia donde estaban los demás.

— ¿Se va a tomar todo eso solo, capitán-san? — dijo ella sentándose también. Tenía un perturbante buen humor y parecía más simpática que de costumbre.

Law no contestó nada, le dio la botella y esperó a ver qué haría. Seguramente iba a pedirle algo, tanta sociabilidad no era normal. Sin embargo, Sayaka no dijo ni una palabra. Por su cabeza no pasaba absolutamente nada y realmente estaba disfrutando del día. Se había arremangado los pantalones y estaba descalza, jugando con el césped que se metía entre los dedos de sus pies; el viento se sentía genial en la cara. Nada comparado con la oscuridad y las paredes metálicas en las que había estado encerrada durante semanas. Cuando miró hacia donde estaban los demás, vio que del bosque se acercaba una mujer alta y rubia que llevaba el mismo _traje-que-no-deja-nada-a-la-imaginación_ que las demás. Se paró delante de ellos y se dirigió al hombre que había salvado al chico de goma.

— ¿Luffy se va a recuperar? — preguntó sin rodeos.

—Que Mugiwara-ya se despierte, depende de él mismo y su fuerza de voluntad. No puedo hacer nada más— explicó a la guerrera que no parecía conforme con la respuesta. Esperaba algo más, parecía muy preocupada. Sayaka metió su mano en el bolsillo y miró a la rubia. «Cara» dijo, y arrojó la moneda hacia arriba para volver a atraparla y mostrar su resultado.

_« ¿La moneda otra vez? ¿Es que si sale cruz va a decirle que su amigo va a morir?»_ pensó el capitán, levantando una ceja. Era ridículo creer en el azar pero, al menos, ahora la chica había vuelto a su normal _anormal_ comportamiento.

—Parece que Monkey-san se va aponer mejor— le anunció a la mujer que automáticamente cambió su expresión de preocupación por una enorme sonrisa y un brillo de satisfacción que salía de sus ojos marrones. La Kuja se fue rápidamente antes de que la sorprendan hablando con un hombre; se había arriesgado mucho yendo hacia ese lugar, pero después de lo que escuchó, creyó que valió la pena. Law miró a su compañera

— ¿Le parece divertido mentirle a la gente o de verdad esa moneda tiene algún tipo de poder? — preguntó a la morena que miraba fijo hacia el mar.

—Claro que no. Pero, de todas formas, siempre acierta— contestó. Le dio la respuesta más vaga que podría ocurrírsele. Estaba vengándose por las respuestas complicadas que Trafalgar le daba siempre, cuando ella le hacía una pregunta. Ya no le molestaba tanto a ese juego de adivinanzas que se había inventado el pirata y, mucho menos, ahora que podía usarlo para vengarse. Miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia el capitán y notó que la seguía mirando.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! — preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Era evidente que la estaba incomodando.

— ¿De dónde es que conoce al _Pelirrojo_? — lanzó otra pregunta. A menos que mienta, tenía que darle algo de información. Fue específico.

—Ah, era eso… Solía beber con mi padre. En realidad, no es que lo conozca, simplemente yo estaba ahí— se limitó a contestar.

Ahora, Law sí estaba interesado en saber quién era ese _padre _que ella nombraba. Primero, le regalaba a una niña una de las doce espadas más poderosas del mundo; y ahora parecía poder tomar sake con uno de los cuatro emperadores del Nuevo Mundo como si fuera alguien que se encuentra en cualquier bar. Estaba casi seguro de que ella no le iba a contestar, pero tenía que preguntar de todas formas. Era su decisión que termine respondiendo por las malas, después de todo.

— ¡Hey, sentimos la espera! Trajimos comida— dijo la mujer rubia. Había vuelto con otras tres guerreras cargando una cantidad ridícula de alimentos.

— ¡Por fin! — suspiró Sayaka y corrió hacia donde estaban las guerreras. Se había salvado sin darse cuenta.

—Por favor, no empuje y esperare su turno— pidió una de las mujeres a Aki, que empujaba a los demás como si fuese una competencia.

— ¡Aphelandra! — gruñó otra mujer para llamar su atención. Estaba molesta — ¡No hables con los hombres! Luffy es la excepción porque así lo dijo Hebihime-sama, ¡no se te olvide!

—Vamos, que no es gran cosa ¿Verdad, Aphelandra-chan? — dijo el navegante, sonriéndole. Eso hizo que la otra mujer se moleste más y destruya la mesa en la que estaba cortando carne. «No voy a repetirlo», era lo que los ojos de la guerrera transmitían. Parecía un demonio que acababa de congelar a los piratas, sin siquiera haberles dirigido una palabra. « ¡Lo sentimos!» dijeron todos a la vez. Parecían imitar la actitud del oso, como un ejército de Bepos. A Sayaka le divertía la escena. Tomó una bandeja de comida y se dirigió hacia el bosque, para comer sola. Nada de mujeres, ni piratas, ni capitanes molestos. Un poco de soledad le iba a venir bien.

El sol comenzó a caer dejando un color naranja radiante en el horizonte. Las Kujas se habían marchado y algunos piratas jugaban con cartas para matar el tiempo. Jimbei, estaba junto a Jean Bart frente al submarino. El nuevo hombre de los Piratas Heart le había dicho que descanse al menos un rato; pero a menos que lo golpee hasta desmayarlo, no iba a conseguir que duerma; así que se quedó con él para hacerle compañía. Bepo fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su capitán, que parecía haber hecho de ese árbol su nueva residencia.

— ¡Capitán, Capitán! — gritaba mientras sostenía un priódico que le había dado una de las guerreras— Mire las recompensas— dijo con una sonrisa gigante. Después del ataque al Tenryubito y la fugaz aparición en Marineford, las recompensas de los dos novatos habían subido generosamente: 300.000.000 Berries por el Cirujano de la Muerte y 200.000.000 por Saberlight. Bepo seguía felicitándolo hasta que escuchó un grito y percibió a alguien que venía corriendo desde el interior de la selva.

— ¡Esa es Saya-chan! ¡Hey, Saya-chan! Mira lo que…— el oso se auto-interrumpió al ver que estaba siendo perseguida por una enorme cantidad de nativas de la isla.

— ¡Quítense del medio, idiotas! — gritó Sayaka a los piratas que estaban jugando con las cartas. Estaban evidentemente en su camino y los hizo volar por los aires. Se dirigía hacia el submarino y, se vea por donde sea, estaba huyendo.

— ¡No escaparás! ¡Tienes que contarnos! ¡Atrápenla! — gritó una de las Kujas y, antes de entrar al submarino, la morena ya tenía a tres guerreras encima. Todos vieron la extraña escena sin entender nada; ni siquiera Sayaka sabía por qué estaba corriendo en primer lugar. No les había prestado atención en el bosque y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba huyendo por su vida, aparentemente. No iba a ponerse a pelear siendo un huésped no deseado en la isla, así que había decidido esconderse en la nave. Pero ya era tarde y la habían atrapado. Se rindió.

— ¡Les diré lo que quieran pero suéltenme, no puedo respirar!" — se quejó. Las guerreras le hicieron caso y la soltaron pero… dos segundos más tarde la habían vuelto a rodear y le hacían tantas preguntas a la vez que no llegaba a entender nada.

— ¡Hablen de a una, maldición! ¡Tú, la rubia de hoy, dime qué pasa! — gritó, molesta. En este momento, deseaba tener algún tipo de poder parecido al de Kizaru para pulverizar toda la isla. La mujer rubia se acercó y tomó las manos de Sayaka. Le brillaban los ojos, por un momento pensó que estaba chiflada.

—Queremos que nos cuentes cosas de los hombres— dijo y todas asintieron.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo? Mira todos los _ejemplares _que tienes aquí, ¡pregúntales a ellos! — se quejó. No sólo se estaba poniendo colorada con la ridiculez de su petición, sino que sus compañeros no se molestaban en disimular las carcajadas con tanto circo.

—Porque no se nos permite hablar con los hombres y tú viajas con un montón de ellos. Luffy es el único que conocemos— explicó la guerrera. Esto era muy molesto y por demás incómodo. Si había algo que Sayaka odiaba, era ser interrogada y, para peor, se estaba convirtiendo en el foco de atención. La mujer prosiguió su cuestionario antes de que pudiese decir nada más.

— ¿Ellos tienen sus propias islas? —

— ¡¿Y cómo diablos quieres que sepa eso?! El mar es enorme. No conozco todas las islas que hay siquiera en esta parte de Grand Line; ni hablar de que no sabía de la existencia de esta. Sé que hay una isla de okamas, pero no tengo idea si hay una de hombres. Por lo general, las _personas _viven en un mismo territorio independientemente de su género— contestó. Sentía que estaba hablando con alienígenas.

— ¿A todos les afecta el agua de mar? — preguntó otra.

Esta pregunta hizo que la pirata arquee una ceja; no entendía a qué iba esto ni tampoco podía creer el nivel de ignorancia de estas personas. Ya la estaban fastidiando demasiado. Entonces, recordó que el único hombre que conocían, era Luffy. Algo de sentido dentro de su extraño y básico razonamiento había: Luffy era un usuario, y algo que todo el mundo sabe es que la debilidad de los que comieran un Akuma no Mi es el mar o el Kairouseki. Estaba bien que piensen así.

—No todos. Hay _personas_ que tienen debilidad hacia el mar por diversas circunstancias, pero no todo el mundo— explicó. No iba a explicarles lo que evidentemente desconocían. De hecho, Hancock era una usuaria, y no entendía por qué estas mujeres ignoraban la debilidad de su líder.

— ¿Y cómo se siente estar cerca de un hombre? — siguió preguntando la rubia. Realmente parecía en serio y ella no sabía que contestar. La mayor parte del tiempo quería golpearlos, pero eso era normal con cualquiera que se le acerque, así que tampoco era una buena respuesta. La estaban volviendo loca.

—Se siente normal— contestó. No sabía qué decir a esta altura pero la rubia insistió.

—Pero hoy te vi con el doctor-san, ¿no te enfermaste? Nos dijeron que hay una enfermedad que les agarran a las mujeres cuando están tan cerca de un hombre— insistió la rubia. Parecía que los piratas iban a morir de un ataque de risa y lo único que pensaba Sayaka en ese momento, era en formas creativas y dolorosas para descargarse con ellos más tarde. Pero ahora, tenía que terminar con esto.

— ¿Por qué me enfermaría con solo sentarme en el mismo lugar? No conozco nada así— dijo, contundente.

Las guerreras le contaron que ninguna mujer salía jamás de Amazon Lily; sólo las más fuertes podían hacerlo y cuando llegaban al mar y se encontraban con los hombres, contraían una extraña enfermedad que hacía que cuando volviesen a la isla tengan un hijo, que siempre terminaba siendo mujer.

— ¡No me pasa nada así! — gritó, en un sobresalto. _« ¡Son retrasadas! ¡Me sorprende que digan que tienen médicas aquí!»_ pensó apretando los dientes. Estaba creando un nuevo nivel para el color rojo que tenía en su rostro y parecía que le salía humo de las orejas. Preferiría tragar mil agujas que seguir con esta absurda conversación. Para su suerte, una de las Kujas ordenó que volviesen y dejen en paz a la chica, que se tiró en el pasto y cerró los ojos con un suspiro de alivio. Al fin había terminado la tortura, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era asesinar a sus compañeros e ir a dormir.

Pero, no hay que cantar victoria antes de ganar. Una mano se apoyó en su frente y ella abrió los ojos asustada para ver a Law que había aparecido de la nada.

— ¡KYAAAAA! — Gritó como si hubiese visto un espíritu y se levantó para alejarse tan rápido, que volvió a caer al suelo— ¿¡Qu-qué te pasa!? —, preguntó, tartamudeando. Otra vez estaba roja.

—Por el color de su rostro, creí que tenía fiebre… Parece que me equivoqué— contestó Law con una sonrisa maligna. Ahora faltaba Bepo y oficialmente toda la tripulación se había burlado de ella. Parecía que los dientes de Sayaka iban a partirse de tanto que los apretaba.

— ¡Es el clima de Amazon Lily que me da alergia! — dijo agitadísima y frunciendo el ceño, señalándolo con el dedo como si hubiese rebelado información importante y no otra excusa ridícula. Si quería conservar un poco de dignidad, lo mejor que podía hacer era encerrarse hasta cruzar al Nuevo Mundo y huir en la primera oportunidad que tenga para no tener que pasar nunca más por algo así. No pensaba dejar que él tenga un segundo para contestar otra vez; así que, antes de que diga nada más, ella se metió a una enorme velocidad en el submarino y fue directamente a esconderse debajo de las sábanas. Necesitaba ponerle fin a ese largo y molesto día, lleno de personas, situaciones y conversaciones incómodas. «_Cuando sea fuerte, también tendré mi propia isla. Allí no se prohibirán los hombres, se prohibirá todo tipo de ser humano»_

* * *

_**¡Eso es todo por este cap!  
Pobre Sayaka, la volvieron loca xD**_

_**¡Ya falta poco para que abandone definitivamente la trama de One Piece!  
Peeeeeeero vamos a quedarnos un tiempo más con las Kujas ;)  
¡Saludos!**_

**-Nami**


	5. Kuro-黒

_Capítulo V. Re-subido-Remasterizado-Recargado._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece a mí sino a Eiichiro Oda. Yo soy dueña de mis OC.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V [Kuro-****黒****- Parte 1****]**

En alguna isla de Grand Line. 15 años atrás

Las nubes invadían el cielo y los vendedores se preparaban para guardar la mercadería de sus modestos puestos callejeros. Se decía que se avecinaba una tormenta hacia el pequeño pueblo, así que los habitantes aceleraban el paso para llegar a la seguridad de sus hogares. Este verano, había sido el más lluvioso de todos, decían los especialistas locales. Se trataba de un poblado portuario, por lo que los cimientos de la economía giraban en torno de la pesca y el comercio marítimo. Contrariamente a lo que el sentido común pudiese figurarse, en ese lugar no había una base de la Marina, a pesar del fluido tráfico de barcos. No era por cuestiones de desconfianza, resistencia a la autoridad o una manifestación de independencia del gobierno. En esa pequeña parte de Grand Line, los habitantes habían encontrado otro método de protegerse de los piratas y bandidos; motivo por el cual, si bien recibían periódicamente visitas de marines, jamás permitieron que se asentasen allí. En el pequeño puerto, podían verse algunos barcos viejos bailar con los golpes de las olas. El viento, cada vez más fuerte, amenazaba con destruir las velas de algún pesquero que, en un descuido, su dueño hubiese olvidado de izar para proteger de la tormenta. Era en ese puerto, habitado por remolinos de polvo, donde dos niñas se encontraban discutiendo.

— ¡Ya te dije, cuando crezca voy a ser pirata! — gritó una de las pequeñas. Llevaba un vestido celeste y zapatos blancos. Tenía el cabello negro y largo hasta el cuello, con una media cola hecha con una cinta blanca.

—Deja de decir cosas como esas, sabes que aquí no son bienvenidos los piratas y tu mamá te va a regañar si sigues diciendo esos disparates. Ahora devuélveme al señor Kokoro— dijo la otra niña exigiendo que le devuelva su oso de peluche. Ella tenía el cabello color rosa atado con dos coletas y llevaba una camisa de flores color violeta y una pollera roja.

—Bueno, pero prométeme que mañana volverás a jugar conmigo— dijo abrazando al oso, con fuerza.

—Te lo dije, ya no podemos ser amigas. Si mi mamá se entera que volví a este lugar me va a castigar otra vez. ¡Dame al señor Kokoro! — reclamó.

— ¡No! Eres la única amiga que me queda, no te vayas. ¡Podemos jugar en el bosque, allí no nos verán! — contestó la pelinegra, a medida que su voz comenzaba a quebrase.

El viento comenzaba a levantar los papeles que se encontraban tirados en el suelo y las calles quedaron completamente desiertas. En cualquier momento iba a desatarse la tormenta. Un hombre llegó a donde estaban las niñas y tomó a la dueña del oso del brazo, enfurecido. Miró a la otra con despreció y se dirigió a su hija.

— ¡Anna! Te dije que no te juntes con esta niña! ¡Ella y su hermano son hijos de un demonio; si vuelvo a verte en este sucio lugar te voy a encerrar de por vida! — gritó el hombre.

— ¡No hables así de mi papá! ¡Es bueno y nunca hizo nada malo! — se defendió la pequeña y lo miró llena de furia. El hombre respondió dándole una bofetada que la dejó en el suelo. Los truenos empezaron a sonar cada vez más fuerte y comenzaban a aparecer los primeros relámpagos. El cielo estaba negro. Aunque eran casi las tres de la tarde, parecía medianoche. El pueblo estaba sumido en la más profunda oscuridad; interrumpida, algunos segundos, por algún rayo que aparecía cruzando el cielo.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — Un oficial de policía apareció y comenzó a hablar con el otro hombre, que no tenía problemas en reconocer que estaba golpeando a una niña. La pequeña le pidió ayuda al oficial, que parecía estar enojado. Simplemente la observó y le dijo al padre de la niña que podía retirarse. Él se encargaría del asunto. El policía volvió su mirada a la pequeña y se agachó para hablarle.

—Si vuelvo a verte por aquí molestando a personas inocentes, voy a devolverte al infierno, maldito monstruo— dijo apoyando un palo en la cabeza de la niña. Se quedó petrificada. ¿Por qué todos eran tan malos con su familia? Nadie quería saludarla, nadie quería jugar con ella, nadie la ayudaba cuando otros adultos le pegaban. Pero no podía moverse, estaba petrificada por el miedo, no podía ni llorar.

—Uno…dos…— comenzó a contar el viejo y levantó el palo sosteniéndolo con ambas manos. Realmente parecía que iba a pegarle si no se iba. Ella veía al hombre cada vez más grande, a sus ojos, parecía un gigante que se le venía encima. Cerró los ojos resignada a lo peor…

—Maldito crío, ¡¿de dónde saliste?! — gritó el policía, que tenía una pequeña herida en la cabeza. Acababa de recibir un piedrazo de otro niño que estaba parado detrás de él. Era un poco más alto que la pelinegra; tenía el cabello negro y un pañuelo bastante grande de color rojo atado en la cabeza. Usaba una remera blanca y pantalones cortos.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Lárgate, yo lo distraeré! — le exigió el niño.

La pequeña no quería irse de allí. Quería quedarse a ayudarlo pero su cuerpo actuaba por su cuenta; y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, se encontraba corriendo hacia el bosque. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a confundirse con la lluvia que empezó a caer, cada vez con más fuerza. Se metió en lo más profundo del bosque, pisando charcos de barro que cambiaron el color de su vestido. Se quedó sentada dentro de un enorme árbol hueco abrazando sus rodillas y mirando hacia la nada; no podía parar de llorar. Se quedó en la misma posición, temblando de frío hasta que el niño la encontró, horas más tarde.

— ¡Saya-chan! ¡Saya-chan! — gritó el pequeño para llamar su atención.

— ¡Kanta-nii! ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! ¡Tenía tanto miedo! — dijo ella y comenzó a llorar cada vez con más fuerta.

— ¡Deja de llorar, pareces una niña! Mmmm bueno, eres niña pero no llores a menos que sea importante. Tenemos que apurarnos, escuché a esos bandidos decir que iban a ir a casa ¡tenemos que proteger a mamá! — le explicó a la pequeña y la agarró del brazo, arrastrándola hacia afuera. Tenían que volver al pueblo. Su madre estaba muy enferma y hacía meses que no podía mover las piernas. Su situación había empeorado con el tiempo, ya que ningún médico quería tratarla y nadie le vendía los medicamentos que tenía que tomar. Su padre, viajaba constantemente en busca de medicinas para ella, pero eran difíciles de conseguir ya que la enfermedad era muy rara.

Pronto los pequeños llegaron a la entrada del pueblo. La lluvia no había parado por lo que no había ninguna persona en la calle. Kanta recogió un tubo de fierro que encontraba en el suelo y se paró frente a su casa. Era una modesta, y estaba hecha de madera, por lo que se confundía perfectamente con las demás. En ese pueblo, no había personas adineradas ni tampoco existía la pobreza; lo que hacía que las edificaciones, como las viviendas, sean de tamaños similares. El pueblo tenía una organización extraña, pero que daba buenos resultados. No existía el crimen, porque no había pobreza. Al no depender directamente del Gobierno Mundial, podían generar su propia forma organizativa, que les daba la libertad de dictar sus propias leyes; incluso tenían su propia religión. Por supuesto, este sectarismo, que hacía que sólo se contacten con el exterior para intercambios comerciales, traía consigo una serie de consecuencias: el odio a todo lo que no siga su regla. Si alguien se salía de los parámetros establecidos, se le daba una pena peor que la muerte… la indiferencia total. No importa cuán arrepentida se muestre o cuánto se esfuerce por volver a «encajar» en esa micro sociedad la persona en cuestión; un traidor era un traidor. Los grupos más radicalizados, se reunían en secreto para «castigar» a los traidores, que terminaban escapándose al no soportar el peso de convertirse en personas invisibles o perseguidas. La madre de Kanta y Sayaka, se había transformado en una persona invisible; lo que trajo tras de sí, la invisibilidad de sus pequeños hijos.

—Vamos por detrás, quédate conmigo y no llores. Todo saldrá bien— le pidió a su hermana, con una sonrisa que la tranquilizó. Ella asintió y lo siguió hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

Los pequeños entraron por la ventana de la habitación de su madre. Se podían oír otras personas del otro lado que parecían estar destruyendo los muebles de la casa. Kanta miró seriamente a su hermana.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí mientras yo voy a ayudar a mamá. Métete debajo de la cama y no salgas por nada del mundo— le pidió.

— ¡Quiero ayudarte! Yo también puedo-

— ¡Sayaka! Ya no estamos jugando y estos tipos tampoco; realmente van a matarnos. Por favor, confía en mí y prométeme que no harás ni un solo ruido. Toma, cuídamelo hasta que vuelva— contestó. Se desató el pañuelo y lo ató en la cabeza de la niña, que luego se metió debajo de la cama. Él salió por la puerta, que quedó entreabierta por lo que podía verse algo de lo que pasaba afuera. Habían llegado tarde, su madre ya había sido asesinada y ahora era Kanta quien tenía que salvar su propia vida. Se escucharon disparos y él volvió a entrar en la habitación, bloqueando la manija de la puerta con una silla.

—Saya-chan, veas lo que veas, no olvides lo que prometiste. Ni un solo ruido— dijo con esa sonrisa que siempre calmaba a la niña. Pero, esta vez no lo logró, estaba aterrada. La puerta se partió y los hombres empezaron a golpear al niño para que diga donde estaba su hermana y terminar el trabajo. Al ver que no decía nada, lo tiraron al suelo y apuntaron a su cabeza. Sayaka se llevaba las manos a la boca para no gritar. Estaba muerta de miedo, no paraba de temblar. Lo último que escuchó fue un disparo y a los asesinos riendo

—Vámonos, está casi hecho. No creo que una niña pueda sobrevivir sola después de todo. Esto le enseñará a ese tipo que los monstruos no son bienvenidos aquí— dijo riendo uno de los hombres.

_« ¿Por qué nadie nos ayuda? No somos los malos. ¿Por qué no viene nadie?»_ pensaba la pequeña. Cerró los ojos, no quería ver nada. Aun así, no podía quitarse la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Kanta. Acababa de clavarse en su retina y amenazaba con quedarse allí por el resto de su vida.

— ¡Saya-chan, Saya-chan! ¡Abre los ojos! — gritaba una voz, que le sonaba familiar.

— ¡Kanta-nii! — gritó ella, sobresaltada. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró desorientada, confundida. Estaba sentada en el suelo, empapada en sudor, rodeada de las paredes metálicas de su habitación. Por lo oscuro que estaba su entorno, notó que todavía era de noche. Estaba en el submarino y había sido una pesadilla… sólo eso. Frente a ella, se encontraba Bepo, que le dijo que había estado gritando y llamando a alguien. Sus gritos se habían escuchado en todo el segundo piso de la nave, por eso entró a ver qué le pasaba. Ella se tranquilizó y el oso se paró para irse.

—Espera, Bepo… Por favor, quédate… quédate hasta que me duerma, si no te molesta— le pidió, con algo de timidez.

— ¡Claro que no molesta! Puedes dormir sobre mi estómago si quieres, el capitán lo hace todo el tiempo— contestó con una sonrisa y se acostó en el suelo. Ella agarró el pañuelo rojo que usaba en el pantalón y lo ató a su mano. «Gracias» susurró, de forma prácticamente inaudible y cayó profundamente dormida en la suave piel del oso.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V [Kuro-****黒****- Parte 2****]**

Los días seguían sucediéndose en Amazon Lily, uno tras otro, sin muchas variaciones. Luffy seguía sin despertar ni mostrar una leve mejoría. Boa Hancock quería instalarse en la bahía hasta que el chico de goma dé señales de vida, lo que le valía los regaños de Nyon-ba. La anciana intentaba explicarle, sin éxito, que ella no podía hacer eso porque tenía que ser un ejemplo para las demás Kujas. El ser la emperatriz de Amazon Lily, le daba ciertos privilegios sobre las demás mujeres, pero no le daba el poder de romper la regla inquebrantable de ese reino: a los hombres se les tenía prohibida la entrada a la isla. Toda esta situación, era una histórica excepción, pero no le daba el derecho de hacer lo que quisiese.

La tripulación de los Piratas Heart estaba fastidiada de tanto estar en la isla. Ya habían jugado todos los juegos posibles que existieran para las cartas; ya habían alcanzado el límite de su capacidad de imaginación como para inventar nuevas reglas, u otras formas de jugar con ellas. Sachi y Penguin deseaban que se rompa algo en el submarino para tener algo que hacer. Sayaka se había pasado los últimos cuatro días en la costa, entrenando sin descanso. Ya parecía un robot. Repetía los mismos movimientos, lanzaba alguna estocada perdida con la katana hacia el mar, volvía una ola enorme y la rompía con otro ataque igual. Algunos ya estaban casi seguros de que ella había dejado de comer, y si dormía, definitivamente no lo hacía en el submarino porque no la habían visto volver a entrar.

«_Me volví terriblemente lenta. Así no voy a durar ni dos días…»_ era todo lo que se venía repitiendo y lo único que tenía en la cabeza. Cuando viajaba sola en su barco, solía pasar hasta semanas enteras entrenando; pero esta vez siquiera seguía algún tipo de patrón, rutina u objetivo real. No estaba peleando con nadie y no estaba mejorando o desarrollando ningún tipo de técnica tampoco. Estaba simplemente expulsando su fuerza indiscriminadamente. Los demás no le prestaban demasiada atención, creían que era su método de entrenamiento. Sólo dos personas, Haru y Jimbei, creían que no era correcto dejarla «entrenar» de esa manera. Jimbei, por su parte, no pensaba decirle nada, de momento. No sólo no tenía la confianza necesaria con ella como para sugerirle que disminuya la intensidad de su esfuerzo físico, sino que tampoco encontraba una forma adecuada para acercarse sin entrar en conflicto con ella. Por más que la espadachina se esfuerce en disimularlo, Jimbei se daba cuenta de que Sayaka estaba muy nerviosa. Haru se acercó hacia ella, no entendía bien su sistema de entrenamiento, pero lo que si sabía era que lo que estaba haciendo no era sano. El aspecto de Sayaka había cambiado drásticamente durante estos días y su orgullo como médico le prohibía dejar que su nakama siga matándose sin descanso.

— Escucha, Tsundere-chan, vas a enfermarte si si— intentó decir Haru, pero fue interrumpido. Antes de que termine de explicar nada, Sayaka le dio una patada con tal fuerza que el enano salió volando y cayó en el pasto, donde estaban los demás. Ella se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba Haru, que aún permanecía en el suelo y apuntó con su espada hacia él.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste, renacuajo? — Su voz sonaba calmada, pero amenazante a la vez. Se la veía más molesta de lo normal, pero Haru no le dio importancia a ese tema. Él se había enojado por la patada que le dio su compañera, sin razón aparente, y se paró frente a ella, cruzando los brazos con una mirada desafiante.

— Tsun-de—

— Si te atreves a terminarlo, te mato— lo interrumpió. Ahora sí llamó la atención del resto. Sayaka tenía una mirada asesina y parecía hablar en serio. Nunca habían llegado tan lejos en ninguna pelea; de hecho, nunca llegaban a pelear de verdad.

— Re— retó Haru. La espadachina se transformó. Agarró la katana con ambas manos, levantándola hacia arriba para tomar impulso y cortar al chico de una vez. Pero cuando llegó hacia donde se encontraba su objetivo, este había desaparecido, y en su lugar estaba Law que bloqueó su ataque con la Nodachi. Si no hubiese usado su Ope Ope no Mi, Haru habría muerto. Estaban envueltos en la esfera azul.

—Creí haberle dicho que no toque a nadie de mi tripulación— dijo Law, molesto. Ahora el capitán también iba en serio. Si ella no se comportaba, él no iba a tener problemas en matarla, ya se lo había advertido. Sayaka no dijo nada, lo miraba como un cazador mira a su presa, perecía que estaba buscando esto. Sus ojos, parecían los de una persona poseída. Tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas, una sonrisa sádica adornando su rostro, que estaba más pálido de lo normal y le temblaban las piernas. Aun así, no dejaba de ejercer presión con la katana sobre la Nodachi. Parecía estar pidiendo una paliza y la iba a terminar recibiendo.

Se volvieron a escuchar gritos, pero esta vez desde el interior de la nave. Esta vez, eran de Aki y Fuyu que trataban que Luffy, quien acababa de despertar, no destruya todo. Él salió a la cubierta y saltó hacia donde estaban Law y Sayaka. No los había visto, claro, parecía más un zombie que un ser humano.

—¡ ¿Dónde está Ace?! — gritó, desesperado. Todo el mundo quedó en silencio. Incluso parecía que la chica había recuperado la cordura y soltó su arma, que cayó al suelo. Luffy siguió gritando y se fue corriendo hacia la selva, destruyendo todo a su alrededor. La morena se mordió el labio y miró al suelo.

—Lo siento— dijo en voz baja, sin mirar al capitán que seguía molesto y esperó que un milagro ocurriese para que no tome represalias por su reciente comportamiento homicida.

— ¿Qué pasará si sigue así? — interrumpió Jimbei, acercándose a Law.

—Si sus heridas se abren, esta vez morirá— contestó.

—Yo lo arreglo— dijo Sayaka sin dejar lugar a ninguna objeción: estaba prácticamente entre la vegetación ahora.

En la densidad de la selva, Luffy gritaba con una intensidad que parecía desgarrar su garganta. Golpeaba el suelo, árboles e incluso había derribado alguna que otra montaña que encontró a su paso. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, además de encontrarse muy desorientado. Las imágenes de su hermano siendo asesinado por Akainu, se mezclaban con otros recuerdos que tenía de él, que iban desde su infancia hasta la última vez que lo había visto, en Arabasta. Sólo podía descargarse destruyendo todo, como si así pudiese escapar de la realidad que estaba sobrepasándolo. Hacía muy poco tiempo que él y los miembros de su tripulación habían sufrido su primera derrota, una derrota total. Habían sido separados por Kuma en Shabondy, y eso había representado un golpe muy duro a la moral de Luffy. Él no sabía dónde se encontraban sus nakamas, porque lo Kuma lo había enviado a Amazon Lily, donde se enteró de la ejecución de su hermano y se decidió a infiltrarse en Impel Down para rescatarlo. Había perdido a sus nakamas y a Ace. Por primera vez, se sintió solo. Se sentía la persona más débil del mundo por no poder haber protegido a nadie.

—Monkey-san— llamó Sayaka.

— ¡Déjame solo! ¡Lárgate de aquí! — respondió Luffy, iracundo.

—No voy a ningún lugar, vas a matarte si sigues así— contestó. Ella intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, pero sabía que iba a ser inútil.

— ¡Con mi cuerpo hago lo que quiero, vete! — gritó. Tenía la misma mirada que ella hacía un instante. No iba a dejar que se convierta en alguien así, ella lo había conocido de otra forma.

—Ace también podía hacer lo que quería con su cuerpo. Él eligió morir por ti, valóralo y no hagas que su muerte sea en vano. No tienes derecho a morir, Monkey-san— replicó, calmada, pero manteniendo la seriedad.

— ¡Cállate o te pateo el trasero! ¿Tú qué sabes de lo que quería Ace? ¡No tienes idea de lo que siento ahora! —

—No conocí a tu hermano pero estoy segura que él no hubiese querido que mueras en Marineford ni aquí. Sé lo que sientes, créeme— dijo con los brazos cruzados y sin apartar la mirada de la de Lufffy.

— ¡No sabes nada! — gritó, enfurecido y corrió hacia ella estirando su brazo izquierdo para golpearle la cara. Sayaka esquivó el golpe y agarró ese brazo para arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas al suelo. No era muy difícil pelear con un moribundo, después de todo. Se sentó en el estómago del chico de goma y lo golpeó en la cara tantas veces como creyó necesarias hasta lograr calmarlo. Ella no era muy buena para esas cosas de «hablar», así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: acomodarle las ideas a golpes.

— ¡_Gyojin Karate- Samegawara Seiken_! — gritó Jimbei, que apareció detrás de los dos y lanzó un golpe con el puño cerrado en su dirección, haciendo que Sayaka salga volando y choque contra un árbol.

— ¿Qué pretendes golpeando así a Luffy-kun? — dijo el hombre-pez parado delante del chico de goma que seguía quejándose en el suelo. Sayaka intentó incorporarse pero se tambaleó. Sentía algo caliente en la frente y al tocarse se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando. Sin duda, ese tipo era muy fuerte incluso después de las heridas que le provocó Akainu. Tenía bien merecido el haber sido Shichibukai y no era ningún aficionado. Aun así, le dirigió una mirada llena de odio apretando los dientes porque, no le importaba quien sea, estaba en el medio.

— ¡Tú no te metas, este no es tu asunto! — gritó ella, su voz sonaba ronca.

— ¡Lárguense los dos! — gritó Luffy mientras intentaba pararse. Jimbei volvió a adoptar la pose del Gyojin-karate para pelear con los dos. Él estaba un poco débil todavía, pero sin duda estaba en un mejor estado que su amigo, que había estado en coma hasta hacía minutos atrás, y que Sayaka, que la había visto pelear con enemigos invisibles como una demente durante días sin dormir ni comer. Al primero, quería hacerlo entrar en razón para que no termine muriendo; y a la segunda, iba a darle una lección por meterse con su amigo.

Sayaka corrió hacia donde estaba Jimbei, saltando hacia él e intentando darle desde el aire una patada de lleno con el talón de su pie. Mientras hacía esto, Jimbei ponía sus dos manos hacia el frente concentrado en lo que tenía que hacer.

—_Gyojin_ _Karate- Samehada Shoutei_— sin siquiera tocarla, repelió su ataque de tal forma que volvió a lanzarla hacia atrás. Pero esta vez, aterrizó con un pie, que fue suficiente para frenarse, no volver a chocar con nada y volver a correr hacia Jimbei. La chica puso toda su fuerza en su puño, que intentó fortificar con Haki esperando que su oponente al menos reciba un ataque esta vez. Ella había olvidado un detalle: estaba demasiado cansada como para hacer un ataque decente, además del hecho de que había dejado tirada la katana en la costa.

Intentó golpear la cara de Jimbei y este la esquivó sin esfuerzo alguno y respondió con un puñetazo que pasó a milímetros de su cabeza, que no fue destruida por el hecho de que ahora estaba agachada en el suelo. Rápidamente volvió a intentar golpearla, tan fuerte, que esta vez hizo un enorme hueco en el suelo. Ella se había alejado bastante para esquivar ese golpe.

—_Gomu Gomu no Bazooka_— gritó Luffy y atacó al que tenía más cerca, Jimbei. No tuvo muchos problemas para bloquear la débil ofensiva del chico, que empezaba a respirar con dificultad y sus heridas estaban a punto de reabrirse.

— ¡Luffy-kun, cálmate o morirás! — intentó razonar con él, pero ya no prestaba atención. Se le empezaban a acabar las ideas. Luffy y Sayaka atacaron inútilmente de nuevo, los dos a la vez y fueron arrojados al suelo., uno arriba del otro.

—He-eeee-eeeey t-tú, lárgat— intentaba hablarle a la espadachina, pero se le estaba complicando el hecho de tomar aire. Sayaka le dio un puñetazo en la cara y lo agarró del cuello con ambas manos para que se quede quieto y la mire. Ya no sabía dónde golpearlo para no lastimarlo de más, pero quería llamar su atención de alguna forma, esté Jimbei ahí o no.

— ¡Por un maldito momento, usa ese cerebro de goma para escuchar y entender a alguien que te quiere ayudar, imbécil! ¿Crees que la estás pasando mal? ¿Acaso crees que eres un mártir o alguna estupidez así? ¡No me hagas reír! — comenzó a decirle todo lo que tenía en la mente; tomó un poco de aire, y continuó, con la voz quebrada—, Sé cómo te sientes, Monkey-san ¿Cómo crees que estoy aquí golpeándote ahora? Pues resulta que yo también era una hermana menor problemática y débil. Mi hermano también murió frente a mis ojos para protegerme. ¡Estuve petrificada mirando su cadáver podrirse durante tres días! Si no me hubiesen rescatado como lo hicieron contigo, ahora estaría muerta. ¡Nosotros no tenemos derecho a morir! Lo menos que puedes hacer por tu hermano, es hacerte más fuerte y seguir viviendo, se lo debes— finalizó. Luffy rompió en llanto.

— ¡No pude proteger a nadie! Y ahora ya no tengo—

—Luffy-kun— lo interrumpió Jimbei —, ¿Es que estás ciego ahora? ¡Esa fuerza de la que nunca dudaste! ¡Ese hermano que te sirvió de guía en el océano! ¡Todos esos enemigos que has derrotado! ¿No puedes ver lo que está frente a tus ojos? Puede ser muy doloroso, Luffy, pero si sigues así, ese dolor te consumirá ¡No pienses sólo en lo que has perdido! ¡No te has quedado solo! ¡No has perdido todo!

— ¡Tengo a mis nakamas! — gritó con la única fuerza que le quedaba y lloró como nunca lo había hecho antes en su vida. Sayaka se incorporó como pudo y se dirigió hacia la costa, dejándolos solos a los otros dos. Ya había hecho lo que necesitaba hacer y no era muy buena en esas cosas de «escuchar» a la gente y mucho menos dar consejos.

Mientras tanto, en la bahía, todos estaban esperando para ver si ese chico volvería con vida o no; incluso Boa Hancock estaba en el lugar. Parecía que tenía un sexto sentido que le había indicado que Luffy había despertado. Vieron a Sayaka volver de la jungla, llena de golpes y sangre. Ella se dirigió hacia donde estaba Haru.

—Voy a decir esto solo una vez, así que presta atención— le avisó acercándose más a él. Haru sólo podía prepararse para pelear otra vez.

—Lo siento— dijo Sayaka. Fue suficiente para dejar los ojos del enano como dos platos enormes. No se esperaba una disculpa ni nada así.

— ¿Po-po-por qué te disculpas? No me hiciste nada así que ven conmigo— contestó con un poco de vergüenza.

— ¿A dónde quie—

— ¡¿Tienes golpeado el cerebro o qué?! Ahora la enfermería está libre, te voy a acomodar un poco antes de que te desarmes— le dijo y la agarró del brazo. Empezaron a forcejear.

— ¡No necesito que hagas eso! Solo son rasguños ¡Suéltame, enano! — se quejó. Lo único que ella quería era tirarse en el pasto a descansar.

— ¡Que vengas!

— ¡Oblígame!

Una cosa era segura: ya habían vuelto a la normalidad y de alguna extraña forma, verlos pelear así era tranquilizante. Aun así, Haru tenía razón en lo que decía. La espadachina tenía un par de golpes y algunos cortes que necesitaban algo de atención, lo que hacía que la escena que estaban armando tenga que ser postergada para otro momento.

—Si no se deja ayudar por las buenas, con mucho gusto le puedo mostrar otras formas de hacer que entre en la enfermería. Yo no soy tan comprensivo como Haru-san— le dijo el capitán en un tono ridículamente calmado, como si no fuera una amenaza. A pesar de estar sentado a unos dos metros de distancia de ellos, quienes estaban gritando, ni siquiera había levantado la voz.

Sayaka giró la vista hacia donde estaba Law y no dijo nada. Se quedó embobada con el sombrero de paja que, por alguna razón, ahora tenía él en la mano. Desde Shabondy se venía preguntando en dónde había visto un sombrero así, pero ahora no estaba en condiciones de pensar en eso. Le dolía bastante el cuerpo y estaba muy cansada. Volvió a mirar a Haru e hizo un gesto con la mano para confirmarle de alguna forma que iba a aceptar su ayuda, cosa que hizo el enano cambie su rostro de enojo por una enorme sonrisa que… lo que menos hizo, fue calmarla. «_Sin duda no voy a dejar que un tipo que se hace llamar 'el cirujano de la muerte' me revise ninguna herida, aunque esté agonizando, pero… la segunda opción tampoco es muy alentadora. Tenga la edad que tenga, este enano parece un crío jugando al doctor» _se lamentaba Sayaka, mientras se arrepentía de su decisió como sea, no la iban a dejar hacer lo que quisiese; pero si quería matar este asunto rápido, ir con Haru era la mejor opción. A este, al menos le podía pegar.

Los gritos de los mecánicos desviaron su atención hacia ellos.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué hace ese rey marino ahí? ¿Está peleando con algo? — gritó Sachi.

—Está muerto, que aguas más aterradoras… ¿Ehhh? ¿Una persona? — chilló Penguin, sorprendido.

— ¡Ah, qué cansado que estoy! ¡Mi cuerpo no responde como antes! — dijo el hombre que acababa de aparecer. Era Rayleight, quien acababa de salir del mar y todos se sorprendieron cuando notaron que había sido él quien había derrotado al rey marino. Les contó que su barco se había hundido en una tormenta por lo que tuvo que nadar para llegar a donde estaban ellos.

— ¡No hay tormentas en el Calm Belt! ¿Usted nadó hacia aquí desde otro mar? — preguntó Penguin. Estaba anonadado, el viejo había nadado una distancia enorme para llegar hacia el mar donde se encontraban ellos que, aunque tenía un clima tranquilo (de ahí su nombre), estaba infestado de reyes marinos. Incluso el nadador más rápido del mundo se cansaría recorriendo el diez por ciento de esa distancia. Suponiendo que pudiese recorrerla, tendía que tener una fuerza equivalente a la de, por ejemplo, un hombre como Barbablanca para poder pelear con la cantidad de criaturas marinas que lo verían como su almuerzo. Era extraño ya el hecho de que hubiese sobrevivido alguien sin un barco a una tormenta de Grand Line. Pensar en eso, era como un atentado al raciocinio. Pero se trataba del segundo de a bordo de Gol D Roger. Quizás debería aceptar que el hombre era de por sí una excepción a la lógica.

—Supuse que Luffy estaría en esta isla… ¡Ustedes son los de Shabondi! — dijo Rayleight, acercándose a ellos.

—Sí, y nuestro trabajo termina aquí. Nos vamos— dijo Law al resto de la tripulación y le dio el sombrero a Rayleight.

—Pe-pero, capitán— dijo Bepo. Habían estado dos semanas en la isla pero aun así le parecía muy repentino. El hecho era que Luffy ya había despertado y ahora había otra persona que se iba a encargar de él. Lo único que le dijo al viejo, fue que consiga que haga reposo por al menos dos semanas. Los piratas se prepararon para irse, llevando todo lo necesario al submarino. Algunos estaban un poco decepcionados de no poder haber conocido la isla, pero nada se podía hacer con eso. Tenían una velocidad asombrosa para hacer su trabajo; en menos de dos minutos ya estaban abandonando Amazon Lily.

Ya en la enfermería, Haru intentaba terminar de curar las heridas de Sayaka.

— ¡Ay! ¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito! — gritaba Sayaka, enojada, mientras pataleaba en la silla en la que estaba sentada.

— ¡Quédate quieta que ya termino! — se quejaba Haru mientras terminaba de vendarle la cabeza — ¡Listo! Ahora te ves genial— concluyó guiñándole un ojo y levantando el pulgar.

— ¿Eh? — ella no entendía qué tenía de «genial »estar con medio cuerpo vendado y toda dolorida. El enano miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara y juntó sus dos manos contra la oreja de la chica para hablarle en secreto.

—Si alguien te pregunta, puedes decir que comiste la _Momia Momia no Mi _y seguro les das un buen susto jiji. Esas cosas dan casi tanto miedo como los zomb- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — reclamó. Como no podía ser de otra forma, Sayaka le había dado un golpe en la cabeza. Ella se llevó las manos atrás de la nuca y se recostó en la silla.

—Quizás así se te quite lo idiota. Soy una espadachina, no dependo de poderes falsos. Además, preferiría morir a tener un poder tan estúpido como ese— contestó, fatua.

— ¡Ese pez tendría que haberte golpeado con más fuerza así se te quitaba lo tsundrere! — respondió, ofendido.

— ¡Vuelve a decirme así y te cambiaré toda la dentadura de lugar, en—

—Haru-san— llamó una tercera voz. Sin nada que envidiarle a los ninjas, se apareció de la nada el capitán en la puerta y los dos se pusieron blancos como papel.

—Aye, capitán— contestó Haru y se fue del lugar. Sayaka se quedó analizando la situación « ¿_Deja vu?» _ pensó y sacudió la cabeza. Sus delirios mentales no eran muy importantes en este momento.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no duerme, Sayaka-san? — preguntó Law y se sentó, poniendo la silla al revés y apoyando los brazos en el respaldo. No necesitaba ser adivino para darse cuenta de que ese había sido el problema inicial. Su cara se veía terrible y la tenía así desde mucho antes de la pelea con Jimbei.

—Cuatro días. Si Bepo abrió la boca, sabrás que estuve teniendo pesadillas. Supongo que no dormir no es la solución, pero de todas formas me siento mejor ahora— contestó sin mucho entusiasmo. Estaba imaginándose mentalmente formas de matar al oso por abrir la boca.

— ¿Y Mugiwara-ya tiene algo que ver? — continuó Law. Esto no era bueno. Ahí estaba su capitán poniendo esa cara de interrogatorio otra vez. Si había algo que Sayaka no sabía hacer, era mentir.

—Tuve una experiencia similar a la de Monkey-san cuando era pequeña; de hecho, verlo así en Marineford y aquí me hizo recordarlo. De todas formas ya me siento mejor— contesó y se enojó consigo misma. No le encontraba el sentido al haberle contado eso. Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio, con rabia. Aunque hizo su mejor esfuerzo, evidentemente esa no era la mejor forma de evadir un interrogatorio. Ella tenía un pequeño «problema» con la sinceridad que solía darle momentos tan gratos como ese. Sin duda, era una buena razón para que no le guste que le hagan preguntas.

— ¿Volvemos a Shabondi? — preguntó. Se puso en plan _tengo-que-cambiar-de-tema_ y eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—No. Vamos hacia la siguiente isla— contestó Law.

—Claro, la siguiente is- ¡¿QUÉ?! — casi cae al piso del susto. Esa respuesta le valió por un mini infarto a Sayaka.

— ¿Tiene problemas de audición, Sayaka-san? — dijo sin intenciones de disimular que se estaba burlando. Sin duda, al moreno le molestaba demasiado la actitud que tenía esa chica, sobre todo la de los últimos días; pero ese humor ridículamente cambiante lo terminaba compensando. Era muy entretenido intentar adivinar cómo iba a reaccionar haciendo lo menos posible. Siempre terminaba respondiendo de forma diferente.

— ¿Pe-pe-pero, no vamos a ir hacia…?— intentó replicar de alguna forma, pero había sido derrotada. Se había puesto nerviosísima y no por el hecho de que Law esté burlándose de ella, ya que ni siquiera le prestó atención después de lo primero que dijo: No iban a volver a Shabondy. Ella nunca había olvidado que la única razón para permanecer en ese submarino era llegar a la segunda parte de Grand Line, y no le agradaba la idea de quedarse más tiempo. Mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar esto, Trafalgar le terminó de sacar las dudas.

—Estoy seguro que los demás novatos piensan igual que usted, pero no pienso participar de ninguna guerra sin sentido. Sólo habrá un rey para los piratas y el One Piece no va a ir a ningún lugar— dijo. Realmente parecía convencido de su declaración, como si pudiese ver el futuro. Ella, como siempre, no terminaba de entender ese exceso de confianza que tenía Law. Sea como sea, este viaje iba a ser más largo de lo esperado.

* * *

**NDA: Partí en dos el capítulo porque, cuando lo "arreglé", me quedó muchísimo más largo que antes y, después de muchas ideas y de intentar publicarlo como dos capítulos separados, decidí re-publicarlo así.**

**Creo que me fuí al diablo con la extención O.o**

**Gracias por leer :)**

**-Nami**


	6. Pinku- ピンク

_¡Volví!  
Bueno, a partir de ahora, y como venía anticipando, ya nos salimos de la historia de One Piece y empiezan los delirios plenamente míos; así que espero que les guste lo que viene! Este cap es una especie de transición entre estas dos cosas._

_Sólo para aclarar alguna que otra duda: Como dice la descripción, en algún momento (y por esas cosas de la vida, JA) va a terminar pasando algo entre Law y Sayaka.. No lo hago desde el principio porque, a mi entender y viendo que los dos son uno más frío y orgulloso que el otro, sería demasiado forzado hacerlo justo ahora. Dejemos que los acontecimientos se les vengan encima (risa maléfica) xD_

_Bueno, cualquier otra duda, sugerencia, o lo que sea, siempre es bienvenido : )_

_Enjoy!_

_Capítulo VI. Re-subido-Remasterizado-Recargado._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece a mi sino a Eiichiro Oda. Solo soy dueña de mis OC

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI [Pinku- ****ピンク****]**

— ¡Aah! voy a morir de sobredosis de aburrimiento. Hace una semana que no veo otra cosa que no sea metal o mar y estamos quedándonos sin comida otra vez— se quejó Sachi, acostado en el suelo de la cubierta del submarino.

— ¡No te quejes y ayúdame con esto, entonces! Según esos dos, faltan dos días para llegar a la próxima isla, ¡Haz algo útil! — gritó Haru sentado en la barandilla de la nave y ridículamente sosteniendo una caña de pescar como si realmente pudiese atrapar algún pez estando el submarino en movimiento.

— ¡¿Cómo crees que voy a pescar algo si estamos espantando a todos los peces?!

— ¡Más que los que vas a sacar haciendo nada en el suelo! ¡Ven y ayuda!

Sachi cedió ante su insistencia. No creía que fuese a pescar nada, pero era menos aburrido que estar en el suelo mirando hacia arriba. El día estaba tan tranquilo que ni siquiera había nubes como para buscarles forma de algo. No había nada de viento, casi no habían olas, estaba todo jodidamente tranquilo. Necesitaba llegar a alguna isla lo más pronto posible y no sólo por el hecho de no aburrirse. Tenían que reponer los suministros. Hacía tres días que estaban tomando la misma sopa y, de hecho, los cocineros estaban considerando guisar a Bepo.

— ¿Es que perdieron las últimas neuronas que les quedaban o qué? — dijo Sayaka que salía a la cubierta junto con Aki. Les pasaba lo mismo que al mecánico y el ayudante, si seguían entre palancas, radares y botones iban a perder el juicio.

— ¡Ya verás! ¡Cuando tenga dos toneladas de pescado en la cubierta no voy a dejar que pruebes ni un bocado, chica fea! — contestó Haru, ofendido y convencido de que algo como eso podía suceder. Una gota enorme de sudor apareció sobre de Sachi, que no entendía cómo se dejó convencer para hacer semejante estupidez.

— ¡¿Crees que vine a perder el tiempo como ustedes, pepino de mar?! ¡Yo también tengo hambre! También vine a pescar— dijo ella.

— ¡Sabía que no eras tan tonta, Tsundere-chan! Toma, usa esta— dijo sonriendo y sacando de quien sabe dónde una tercera caña de pescar que quería entregársela como si fuese un objeto de culto. Sayaka lo miró y se acercó, no para aceptar lo que le ofrecía sino para darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, que lo dejó tumbado boca arriba en la cubierta, semi-inconciente.

— ¡Que no me digas así, idiota! — gritó mirando hacia el suelo, donde se encontraba el chico, con una sombra oscura en sus ojos amarillos.

— ¡Das miedo! — dijeron Sachi y Aki al unísono.

—Como sea, no van a conseguir nada así... Tengo una pregunta ¿Si por alguna casualidad yo me llegara a caer al mar, ustedes me ayudarían a volver a subir? — preguntó y dirigió una sonrisa maléfica hacia el navegante y el mecánico. Esa cara daba más miedo que la que había hecho hacía un instante. De todas formas no entendían a qué se debía la pregunta o qué tenía que ver con la comida.

—Claro que te ayudaríamos a subir, somos nakamas, Saya…

Aki no terminó de contestar porque la chica desenvainó la katana y se tiró al mar. Si alguna vez lo dudaron, ahora tenían la certeza: Sayaka estaba loca. ¿Para qué iba a arrojarse al mar mientras estaban en movimiento? ¿Es que era parte de alguna tribu o vivió con samuráis en las montañas y pescaban de esa forma? Sea como sea, corrieron hacia el interior para buscar un salvavidas o al menos una soga, algo con lo que puedan volver a subirla.

Haru se despertó y se incorporó buscando a los demás; pero no encontró a nadie, así que agarró su caña y se decidió a seguir con su «trabajo». El enano se quedó mirando la inmensidad del océano, disfrutando de su momento de tranquilidad. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro mientras levantaba los brazos. Un grito hizo que se olvide del sueño que le estaba dando.

— ¡Te quedas quieta, maldita anguila súper desarrollada! — gritó Sayaka, que apareció ante sus ojos desde el mar y parecía que estaba «montando» un rey marino pequeño; que, de todas formas era mas grande que el submarino.

La bestia tenía forma de serpiente y era de color negro, con unos colmillos blancos enormes que salían de su mandíbula. Ella había clavado la katana en la parte superior de la quijada del animal, lo que hacía que no se caiga pero tampoco le daba margen para matarlo. Sayaka estaba completamente segura de que si en ese momento tuviera aún sus dos katanas, ya habría matado al rey marino. Pero, el especializarse en _Nitoryu_ no era una excusa válida para no terminar con algo tan simple; sobre todo cuando tenía una serpiente gigante agitando su cabeza para que caiga al mar y devorarla.

— ¡Estás loca, si esa cosa ataca el submarino nos vamos a hundir! ¡Bájate, estúpida! — gritó Haru desde la cubierta.

— ¡No pienso convidarte ni un pedazo, enano! — contestó y desapareció.

El monstruo se sumergió a toda velocidad junto con Sayaka bajo el mar. Sachi y Aki, que volvieron con una soga, se quedaron congelados mirando la nada. No sabían a dónde arrojar la cuerda porque simplemente su compañera había desaparecido. Lo más lógico era pensar que el rey marino la hubiese devorado, cosa que les daba miedo; pero mucho más aterrador iba a ser tener que contarle al capitán que habían dejado que uno de los miembros de la tripulación salte por la borda y muera.

—Vamos a morir, fue un gusto conocerlos— dijo Sachi con un aura depresiva, parecía un cadáver.

— ¡No sean descerebrados! Esa idiota debe estar jugando con su mascota ahora, ya va a volver— contestó Haru. Su optimismo veces alcanzaba niveles insospechados para sus compañeros.

Una ola enorme rompió contra el casco del submarino haciéndolos caer al suelo. Cuando volvieron su vista hacia arriba, vieron al animal gigante con el que había estado peleando su compañera, que se les venía encima para atacar la nave. Los tres gritaron abrazándose, como si fuesen tres niños a punto de recibir una golpiza de su padrastro malvado.

—_Itoryu- Shikkō-sha_—gritó una sombra negra que apareció en la cabeza de la criatura, saltando hacia arriba para atacar desde el aire.

La cabeza del rey marino cayó al mar, y el resto de su cuerpo quedó flotando en la superficie, con Sayaka arriba. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ella miró a Haru y le transmitió una mirada que declaraba «así se pesca, pepino de mar».

Horas más tarde, la tripulación de los Piratas Heart se encontraba en la cocina, comiendo como si no hubiese un mañana. La carne de rey marino realmente era buena. Estaban muy enérgicos, bebiendo y comiendo a los gritos. Haru y Sayaka discutían como siempre. El primero porque juraba que no iba a comer nada que haya traído esa chica, y ella intentaba meterle en la boca un trozo de carne a la fuerza.

— ¡Está bien, voy a comer! Suéltame ahora— dijo Haru, derrotado.

Sayaka sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron como el fuego. Era la primera vez que uno de los dos había ganado y ella se lo pensaba echar en cara por el resto de su vida. Mientras comía y molestaba a Haru, cayó en la cuenta de que nunca había visto al capitán comer con ellos o acercarse a la cocina en algún momento. No al menos cuando ella no estaba en el tercer nivel con Aki. Le pareció raro, llevaba un mes con esta gente y la única vez que lo había visto comer había sido en Amazon Lily. A menos que haya encontrado la cura para el hambre o tenga una despensa debajo de la cama, no comía nunca.

— ¿Por qué Law-san nunca come aquí? — soltó.

Lo que en realidad quería preguntar, era si alguien lo había visto comer en algún momento; pero no quería que suene como si se preocupara por alguien más que no sea ella, cosa que trataba de auto-recordarse todo el tiempo.

—Últimamente no lo hace, pero solía comer aquí de vez en cuando, sobre todo a la noche…Espera… ¡Es eso! — dijo Haru como si hubiese resuelto algún misterio.

— ¿Qué es **_eso_**?

— ¡Tu cara! Te preocupa el capitán ¿qué va a ser? Si eres lenta.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Por mí que muera de hambre! ¿Y tú dices que vas a ser médico y aun así no notas que es raro? ¡Llévale algo para comer, idiota! — contestó, enojada. Empezaron a gritarse otra vez. Parecía que el chico tenía un poder especial para hacerla enojar. Los demás trataban de contener la risa, ella parecía no darse cuenta de no tenía sentido lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Y por qué yo? ¡Fue tu idea, cerebro de tsundere!

—Porque tú eres el asistente y si no lo haces te voy a sacar las ganas de llamarme así a golpes— amenazó, levantándose de la silla. Se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros del chico, cara a cara. Odiaba que él no le tenga miedo como los demás, o al menos eso creía.

— ¡Inténtalo! — gritó Haru, que parecía emanar chispas de su mirada. Los demás los dejaron solos, no parecían querer pelear realmente pero si que iban a estar así toda la noche.

— ¡Ve o te hago tragar los dientes! ¡No me provoques, renacuajo!

— ¿A dónde pretende enviar a mi asistente? Aquí las órdenes las doy yo— dijo Law.

Como si fuera efervescente, el capitán se les apareció en la puerta de la cocina. Los dos que estaban peleando, quedaron tan pálidos que parecía que la sangre había abandonado su cabeza. Sayaka no se esperaba que justo _hoy _se le ocurra bajar a la cocina; nunca lo hacía, no tenía por qué empezar hoy. No tenía preparada ninguna respuesta inteligente y Haru comenzó a reírse de la cara que estaba poniendo.

—Que-quería que este enano te lleve algo de comer ¿Es que nunca comes nada o qué?

—Agradezco su preocupación, Sayaka-san, pero sería imposible que mi organismo siga funcionando si no ingiero nada regularmente— dijo como si ella tuviese algún tipo de retraso mental o fuese idiota, lo que la hizo enojar más. El rostro de Sayaka se le tiñó de rujo, color bastante habitual en ella últimamente, y frunció el seño. Haru pensaba que iba a morir de un ataque de risa.

— ¡No me preocupo y tampoco quise decir eso, haz lo que quieras!

Ella odiaba haber abierto la boca durante la cena, en primer lugar. Todo esto se habría evitado. Agarró a Haru del brazo y se lo llevó con ella hacia la puerta de la cocina para escapar de Law como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa y mortal.

—Sayaka-san— llamó su atención otra vez —. A menos que se lo pida, no vuelva a saltar por la borda.

Law se sentó a comer como si nada hubiese pasado. Sayaka, a estas alturas, había excedido lo que puede categorizarse como «estar enojada». La única forma que encontró para no saltar sobre Law y romperle el cuello, fue imaginar que moría atragantado con la comida. Sin dudas, era una técnica de relajación un tanto «extraña», pero efectiva al fin. Haru la miró extrañado con ese cambio de humor. Él hubiese jurado que Sayaka acababa de soltar una casi imperceptible risita, cuando segundos atrás parecía disparar cañonazos con su mirada.

De todas formas, la actitud de Law seguía molestándola. No podía hacer que se atragante, pero sí que su cena le caiga mal.

—_Agradezco_ que se preocupe por mí, capitán-san, pero si no lo hubiese hecho, ahora estaría tomando sopa en lugar de comer carne.

—No se confunda, simplemente no voy a tolerar que haga una estupidez que arrastre al resto de mi tripulación a un peligro innecesario— contestó. Parecía disfrutar de ignorar lo que ella acababa de decir y seguía comiendo como si nada hubiese sucedido. Sayaka soltó el brazo de Haru, que salió corriendo. Ella miró a Law con una mirada más fría que el hielo. Sentía que había tocado su orgullo diciendo eso y no creía que pudiese controlarse si seguía en el mismo lugar.

—No voy a hacer nada que ponga en peligro a nadie. He peleado contra criaturas mucho más aterradoras, no me subestimes ¿Algo más?

—Explíqueme cómo funciona esa habilidad que tiene — dijo, y esta vez levantó la vista de la comida. A esta altura no creía que fuera a mentirle, pero iba a tomar algunas precauciones por si acaso.

— ¿Mi Haki? ¿Qué tanto sabes al respecto? — hizo la pregunta con algo de duda. Realmente no sabía si era conveniente que él sepa cómo funcionan las habilidades que tenía, ya que sabía que en el momento en el que ella abandone el submarino, volverían a ser enemigos y Law no era precisamente un tipo fácil de derrotar.

—Sólo los tipos existentes y algunas de sus características, pero desconozco cómo se desarrolla o qué se necesita para tenerlo.

—Sólo se necesita entrenamiento. El Haki es algo que todos los seres vivos tenemos y no es muy diferente del resto de los sentidos. Que las personas lo ignoren o fallen en despertarlo es su problema. Realmente es un poder bastante conveniente para el Nuevo Mundo y sobre todo para pelear con los usuarios de tipo Logia…— dijo y paró abruptamente de hablar. Se dio cuenta de que si quería terminar con esto rápido y que Law no la tenga en un interrogatorio hasta la mañana siguiente, este no era el camino.

De todas formas, no iba a dejar espacio para que le diga nada. Si le daba la información justa, iba a poder huir y sólo tenía que controlar esa verborragia verbal que tenía. Suspiró en su resignación y se sentó en una silla en frente del capitán.

—Como dije antes, todos tenemos esa habilidad innata, sólo hay que despertarla. Por ejemplo, el Kenbunshoku Haki, puede despertarse de forma involuntaria, por algún estímulo del entorno. Cuando ese es el caso, normalmente el usuario es capaz de escuchar las voces de personas cercanas en un radio bastante amplio, como el de una isla. Todas las voces viajan directamente a su mente, mezcladas y sin orden por lo que resulta desorientador y molesto ya que, como dije, esto es involuntario y no lo puede controlar… También se podría inducir su despertar… supongo que serviría con privar a la persona del su vista, también si es posible del oído y hacer que enfrente peligros prescindiendo de esos sentidos, aprendiendo a sentir la presencia de su oponente… De todas formas, el mejor método siempre es el entrenamiento…

— ¿Cuántos tipos puede dominar? — la interrumpió. Con ese ejemplo ya había averiguado lo que quería saber: Esa era una habilidad que él podía aprender y usar en un futuro, después se vería el cómo.

—Dos. Y siendo tres los tipos de Haki existentes, claramente el que no puedo usar es el Haoshoku Haki. Sólo una persona en un millón puede utilizarlo y normalmente es algo que se hereda y se perfecciona, pero no se puede aprender si no se nace con el.

Ella se sintió realizada al haber podido esquivar la explicación de cómo funciona el Busoshoku Haki ya que, por su forma de pelea, ese era el que menos le convenía explicar. Por un momento, se quedó mirando lo que hacía Trafalgar, y recordó que era el rey marino que había «pescado» lo que estaba comiendo. Suspiró molesta ante su evidente falta de buenos modales. Apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y puso su cara en su mano mientras seguía mirando sumida en sus pensamientos. Al principio, Law le había parecido un tipo demasiado educado, incluso con sus enemigos; pero ahora se daba cuenta de que todo lo que hacía era para molestar a los demás y, si había algo que Trafalgar Law no era, era ser educado. Cuando más formal parecía hablar, más despectivo sonaba lo que decía. Ni hablar de que era lo más molesto del mundo cuando se trataba del tema de las órdenes. Parecía que tenía a toda la tripulación amaestrada para cumplir con los caprichos más estúpidos que se le pudiesen ocurrir.

—Sayaka-san, ¿podría decirme que está mirando?

—Tsk, a ti, ¿qué mas si no? — balbuceó mirando hacia otro lado como si tuviese diez años.

Cuando pudo razonar la raíz de la pregunta, volvió de su mundo imaginario y se desorientó un poco. Su cara se transformó en un segundo cuando vio la sonrisa maléfica que se había dibujado en la cara de Law. «_ ¿Por qué demonios dijiste eso? ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡Sonó terrible!_ » se recriminó y pareció transmitir su pensamiento directamente a su rostro. Como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo se hubiese mudado a su cabeza, estaba colorada, otra vez.

—E-e-en realidad no es como si te estuviese mirando ni nada parecido ¡Sólo te metiste en medio de lo que quería ver! — dijo gritando, agitadísima, y se paró para irse. Realmente no esperaba que se trague semejante estupidez. Sus excusas se estaban volviendo cada vez más infantiles.

—Saberlight.

—Tengo nombre, capitán-san— contestó agravando el tono de voz. Ya se había enojado otra vez; parecía la personificación del concepto de _ciclotimia._

—Supuse eso, pero también asumo que no se llama solo_ Sayaka_, ¿Le avergüenza su nombre?

—Nada como eso. Es sólo que forma parte de mi pasado, algo que quedó atrás… Si quiere conocer el pasado de una persona, mire el presente, que es su resultado. No creo que _usted_ haya sido capitán toda la vida y por la forma en la que tratas a las demás personas, hasta juraría que la haz pasado muy mal tiempo atrás…

Por la cara que estaba poniendo Law, se dio cuenta que había acertado. Por más fama de sanguinario que tenga, seguía siendo humano, así que encontró la forma perfecta para golpearle. Ella intentó ocultar que estaba disfrutando del momento y se dispuso a dar el golpe final para asegurar su huida.

—Saberlight no es un invento mío, pero cuando me di cuenta, toda la marina y los demás piratas se dirigían a mí con ese sobrenombre. Realmente no me interesa qué tipo de apodos o qué reputación inventen en torno a mi persona…Los que sólo buscan reputación, me dan lástima. Un día, morirás junto a esa reputación que junto contigo se convertirá en polvo, humo, nada. En vano grabarás sobre tu lápida algo que opaque tu nombre, que nadie conocerá ni recordará…Yo utilizaré mi propio nombre y haré también que conozcan el nombre de mi espada, que será la mejor de todas. Mi nombre, capitán-san, es Sayaka… ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

Parecía que había sido iluminada por algún tipo de dios: dejó a Trafalgar Law sin palabras. En su mente había una fiesta mental con semejante victoria, ese tipo de cosas no solían pasarle muy seguido. Pero había aprendido que se puede golpear a la gente con otra cosa además de los puños. Ya podía morir en paz.

—Si no necesitas nada más, me voy a dormir— dijo sonriendo, como si no hubiese pasado nada y se largó del lugar.

* * *

**¡Y eso es todo por este cap!****  
****Espero que Law no me haya quedado demasiado OoC. Si fue así… emmm… trataré de mejorarlo xD (aunque, en mi opinión, y sin ofender a nadie, lxs que lo pintan demasiado sádico y más violento de lo que es en el anime son los que lo hacen OoC)**

_**Nota:**_

_**Itoryu- Shikkō-sha (Estilo de una espada: el ejecutor)**_

**¡Será hasta la próxima! **

**¡Miren OP! ¡Lean OP! Sean felices :D**

**-Nami**


	7. Haiiro-灰色

_Brand New World! Start me up!_ ~

_(Ok dejo de cantar y empiezo de nuevo)_

_¡Hola gente! Como vengo haciendo religiosamente los jueves, acá llega este nuevo cap. Espero haya quedado bueno, je.__  
__Me alegra mucho, mucho, muchísimo que les haya gustado el anterior ¡Mucho! _

_Arigato Gozaimazu! (*^*)/ _

_Bueno, me voy cantando por ahí _~

_Capítulo VII. Re-subido-Remasterizado-Recargado_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen a mí sino a Eiichiro Oda. Sólo soy dueña de mis OC

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII [ Haiiro-****灰色****]**

El submarino seguía navegando por Grand Line sin mayores complicaciones. Cada tanto, se sumergían para no ser vistos por algún barco de la Marina que pudiese cruzarse en su camino, y que el radar, por algún misterio de la tecnología, no haya podido reconocer. Sayaka no se había convertido en la reina de la navegación submarina, pero ahora podía navegar en las oscuridades oceánicas sin necesidad de que Aki estuviese con ella todo el tiempo. Ese había sido el fin último de que ella se sume a la tarea de Aki, quien comenzó a recuperar horas de sueño al no ser el único encargado de desplazar el submarino. Sin lugar a dudas, él era el más beneficiado de que esté Sayaka con ellos.

Habían estado siguiendo la ruta fijada por el Log Pose, sin desviaciones, desde que partieron de Amazon Lily; y después de algunas semanas, lograron llegar. Algunos miembros de la tripulación corrieron hacia la cubierta una vez emergieron a la superficie, para ver de qué tipo de isla de trataba esta vez. Pudieron divisar los primeros contornos visibles de una porción flotante de tierra que crecía cada vez más, conforme iban acercándose. Parecía bastante grande.

Lo primero que vieron, no distaba mucho en apariencia a la bahía de Amazon Lily: no había puerto alguno, ni barcos o gente deambulando por allí. En cambio, la costa estaba poblada por una extensa vegetación y unos árboles muy grandes y altos y, a lo lejos, se veía a silueta de enormes montañas. Tenía todo el aspecto del tipo de islas de verano.

— ¡Por fin! Me estaba empezando a olvidar cómo era estar en tierra firme — dijo Natsu a los demás. Se había puesto las gafas de sol de Sachi; estaba descalzo y seguía, como siempre, con el torso descubierto. Parecía que estaba de vacaciones.

— ¿Y tú te haces llamar pirata? — dijo Haru, con un suspiro.

—Cállate— contestó, girando los ojos.

— ¡A mí no me da órdenes ningún nudista, ponte algo de ropa si quieres hablarme!

— ¡A ti no te corre sangre por las venas, amigo!

— ¡Se callan los dos! — ordenó Sayaka y les dio un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno. Dirigió su mirada hacia Aki y continuó — Deberíamos averiguar cuanto tarda en fijarse el Log Pose. Tiene que haber algún pueblo o algo en esta isla. No puedo calcular bien cuanta gente hay aquí, pero no está deshabitado.

Ella agarró del brazo a Haru y Sachi y los arrastró a la costa.

—Vamos, seguramente encontremos más cosas si nos separamos— les dijo a los dos con los ojos brillantes, con un tono amarillo fuego, llenos de emoción.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que ir con ustedes? — se quejó Sachi. No tenía ningún problema con estar con ellos dos…por separado. La combinación Sayaka-Haru era algo que no todo mortal estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

—Porque tú tienes dinero y nosotros no, y si no vienes le diré a Penguin que estuviste haciendo trampa con las cartas.

—Buen punto.

— ¡Vamos, entonces! — dijo Sayaka sonriendo, sin disimular su entusiasmo. Lo único que esperaba de una isla de semejante tamaño, era encontrar una buena pelea; y podía sentir la presencia de algunos potenciales.

—Emm…Al menos avisemos que nos vamos— protestó Haru.

Sayaka soltó una carcajada, esto le parecía mucho. O Law los tenía realmente amaestrados o estos piratas no hacían nada a menos que se lo digan. De lo que sí estaba segura, era que iba a tener entretenimiento para rato con estos tipos.

— ¿A quién le tienes miedo, enano? — dijo, burlona.

— ¡A nadie! Solo digo que…

—Si no tienes miedo, no tienes ningún problema. Camina y cállate.

— ¡Oblígame! — le gritó acercándose a ella. Sachi soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Andar con esos dos iba a ser más difícil que hacer que un usuario pueda nadar.

— ¡Que te mue…— Sayaka no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo porque sintió que _alguien _la había tocado a la altura de la cadera. Se dio vuelta y le dio una patada en la cara a Sachi que lo mandó a chocar contra un árbol.

—Si vuelves a tocarme, te mato— dijo con un aura negra rodeándola y apretando el puño en una posición amenazante.

—Pero si yo no he…

— ¡Cállate! — lo interrumpió.

Se dio cuenta de que su katana había desaparecido, por lo que la deducción era simple: ella la llevaba siempre agarrada con su pañuelo, por lo que colgaba de su cadera. No la habían tocado, le habían robado. Empezó a gruñir y a maldecir entre dientes. No podía creer que no había sentido la presencia de alguien más y para empeorarlo, lo había confundido con Sachi. « _Me emocioné como una chiquilla y bajé la guardia…pero, de todas formas ese rastrero es tremendamente débil, de otra forma debería haberlo sentido_» concluyó. Se puso a mirar hacia todas direcciones, no sabía a dónde había ido el ladrón, pero cuando lo encuentre, iba a darle una paliza que no iba a olvidar en su vida.

— ¡Hey tú! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés para que pueda matarte! — gritó dándole patadas a algunas piedras y a todo lo que tenía en frente.

Sachi y Haru se miraron e intentaron contener la risa. No se habían dado cuenta del tema de la katana y parecía que su compañera estaba gritándole a los árboles. No creían que existiese alguien tan estúpido como para aparecerse cuando están amenazándote de muerte. De todas formas, tontos hay en todos lados.

— ¡Malditos piratas arrogantes! ¡Ni si quiera podrían alcanzarme! — dijo un niño de cabello revuelto y rubio. No era mucho más alto que Haru y parecía tener unos diez años. Tenía puesta una especie de Yukata, estaba descalzo y, en su mano, tenía la katana de Sayaka.

— ¿Eh? Devuélveme mi katana y piérdete, yo no ando matando críos— contestó la espadachina con su tono más civilizado; pero el chico no pretendía devolver nada ni demostraba tenerle miedo a ningún pirata. Se dio vuelta y le sacó la lengua mientras se ponía a correr hacia los árboles.

— ¡Voy a cortarte en rodajas, maleducado! — gritó y salió tras el pequeño ladrón.

Para ser un niño, era muy rápido y hábil. En menos de cinco segundos, ambos habían desaparecido entre la vegetación. El pequeño tenía una prodigiosa habilidad para escalar los árboles, que seguramente tendrían unos cincuenta metros de alto. El resto de la tripulación esperaba atento a lo que sucediese aunque, de todas formas, era predecible. Habían concluido que si Sayaka fuese un elemento tecnológico y no una persona, ella sería un torpedo teledirigido, como los que tenían en el submarino. Cuando ella se ponía algo en la cabeza, no había forma de que pudiesen pararla, como si persiguiera ciegamente a su objetivo hasta dar con él. Esto era algo que, a la larga, seguramente iba a traerle problemas con su capitán ya que en cierta medida, se comportaba de manera similar.

Cuando Sayaka volvió con sus compañeros, sin una gota de sangre pero también con las manos vacías, no pudo producir una reacción que se asemeje menos al extrañamiento. Esto era algo bastante inusual en ella teniendo en cuenta que no sólo dejó escapar al ladrón, sino que volvió sin su katana.

— ¡Ja! ¡Qué rápido que era ese chico, no pude alcanzarlo! — dijo una sonriente Sayaka. Lo estaba tomando bastante bien.

— ¿Por qué no perseguiste al ladrón? — dijo Sachi, rascándose la cabeza.

—Mira a tu alrededor, esto es una isla. Ese tipo no va a ir muy lejos, tarde o temprano lo voy a encontrar.

Sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, Sayaka se dirigió hacia el submarino para volver a entrar, al tiempo que el resto empezaba a salir. Antes de que atraviese la puerta, ella se chocó con Bepo que, como siempre, se disculpó con ella Se lo quedó mirando algo sorprendida. Nadie se acostumbraba nunca a esa costumbre del oso.

— ¿Necesita una brújula para encontrar la salida del submarino? — dijo Law.

Realmente la cara de Law no dejaba ver si eso era una especie de burla o amenaza subliminal para la chica, ya que estaba totalmente serio y la sombra que hacía el sombrero sobre sus ojos no ayudaba demasiado. Era el último que quedaba para salir a la superficie y se quedó parado en medio de la escalera, impidiendo el paso.

—Es que no me encuentro bien, me golpee un poco fuerte la cabeza y…— ella se quedó sin palabras y empezó a temblar. Su rostro despreocupado cambió por uno de pánico mientras seguía con la boca abierta como queriendo terminar de hablar, en vano, porque acababa de perder el aliento. No se dio cuenta cómo lo hizo, pero de repente tenía a Law a centímetros de distancia diciéndole al oído algo que evidentemente la paralizó.

— ¡Capitán! — gritó Haru desde abajo y llamó la atención de los que aún estaban en la cubierta. Él estaba con dos hombres que vestían modestas yukatas y sandalias de madera. Tenían el pelo blanco largo recogido y bigotes larguísimos e idénticos; hasta parecían tener el mismo rostro sacado de una película antigua.

—Hemos visto lo sucedido y sabemos dónde puede encontrar lo que perdió, pirata-dono— dijo uno mirando hacia el submarino.

Los hombres llevaron a la tripulación hacia su hogar, asegurando que era el lugar más seguro para que puedan recibir una explicación de la situación sin ser escuchados por nadie más. La noche los sorprendió casi sin darse cuenta, a medida de que se informaban sobre la realidad local. Estos hombres eran hermanos, se los conocía como Sen y Shi, residentes nativos de la isla. Su casa estaba construida sobre las gruesas ramas de un árbol a setenta metros del suelo. Allí los árboles eran tan grandes y resistentes que era difícil determinar dónde empezaban o terminaban; y había puntos en la isla donde eran tan altos y abundantes, que a duras penas podía filtrarse la luz solar hacia el suelo.

Su casa era pequeña y modesta, completamente hecha de madera, sin ningún tipo de instalación o servicio. Sólo tenía lo necesario para dormir y comer en comodidad, por lo que la mayoría terminó sentada en el suelo o afuera; como Haru y Sayaka que de alguna forma habían iniciado una competencia para averiguar quien llegaba más rápido a la cima del árbol, olvidándose de lo que estaba pasando dentro.

De todas formas, para los que estaban adentro, la explicación continuó: El nombre de la isla era Furland, y su población estaba compuesta por descendientes de diferentes razas guerreras que se habían encargado de alejar a los invasores de la isla durante cientos de generaciones.

—Nos enfocamos tanto en el exterior que jamás notamos que teníamos al enemigo entre nosotros— suspiró Shi mientras miraba hacia la ventana —. Vivíamos en armonía entre nosotros, con la tierra, nuestras costumbres pero… nuestro rey se volvió contra nosotros y nuestras creencias. Comenzó a acumular objetos materiales y a hacer que los más débiles roben para él, realmente me avergüenza.

Lo que menos le importaba a Law en este momento era la situación de los residentes de la isla. Sus objetivos seguían siendo los mismos y lo único que se le podría cruzar por la cabeza al pensar en el líder de estos tipos, era dinero.

— ¿Por qué no lo enfrentan todos juntos y ya? — preguntó Sachi. Era lo más lógico para cualquiera, pero los dos hombres pusieron caras de espanto.

—Jamás podríamos enfrentarnos a Odd-sama aunque estemos en desacuerdo con él. Es el representante de nuestros dioses, los padres y creadores de esta tierra y es elegido por ellos. No podemos simplemente reemplazarlo por alguien más. Aunque queramos enfrentarlo tampoco podríamos; no sólo es el mejor guerrero de la isla, sino que hace poco pidió que entregásemos todas nuestras armas para su colección personal. Sólo la guardia real tiene permitido usarlas. No podemos hacer nada— dijo y agachó la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a su líder, Sen-ya? — preguntó Law parándose para irse. Algo no terminaba de convencerlo de toda esa explicación.

— ¿Para qué quiere verlo, pirata-dono? El lugar es muy peligroso y está custodia…

—Voy a ir con su ayuda o sin ella, pero preferiría la primera opción por consumir menor cantidad de tiempo— respondió.

Sen y Shi tampoco terminaban de confiar en los piratas pero, ante todo, eran fieles. No dirían una sola palabra a menos que venga su propio monarca y les diga que así lo querían sus venerados dioses; con toda la contradicción que implicaba esa manera de que eran idénticos y vestían igual, cruzaron los brazos a la vez y pusieron la misma cara de seriedad, sin responder nada. Law miró a Bepo y Jean Bart.

—Bien. Ustedes traigan a esos dos y no los pierdan de vista, sobre todo a Sayaka-san. El resto, viene conmigo.

— ¡Pirata-dono! Nosotros no podemos ir contra Odd-sama ni ayudar a sus enemigos, por lo que si hace algo que lo perjudique de alguna forma, tendremos que pelear contra ustedes. Tomen esto y no vuelvan por favor— dijo Sen haciendo, al igual que su hermano, una reverencia ridículamente exagerada. Decían que no iban a ayudar pero de todas formas les habían dado un mapa de la isla.

Antes de salir hacia fuera, el capitán vio que Bepo aún no había salido a buscar ni a Sayaka ni a Haru. Parecía que lo estaba esperando.

—Capitán, Saya-chan no…

—Ya me di cuenta. Por eso los envié a ustedes. De momento solo no la pierda de vista.

El camino hacia la fortaleza de Odd, estaba muy oscuro. Si durante el día, los árboles obstruían gran parte de la llegada de la luz solar al suelo; de noche hacían que quienes caminaran por la arboleda, olvidasen de la existencia de la luna. Según el mapa, el lugar donde vivía el rey estaba sobre una de las montañas mas bajas, alejadas del resto. Había dos rutas posibles hacia allí: una larga y prácticamente despoblada, rodeando las montañas; y otra corta y casi directa, pero con un poblado guerrero cerca. Optaron por la practicidad de la segunda ya que, al ser de noche, era poco probable ser vistos por muchos nativos a la vez, cosa que poco le importaba a Law. No había llegado ahí para hacer amigos y en el caso de tener que pelear, iba a aclarar algunas dudas que tenía en su cabeza.

— ¡Ca-ca-capitán! Piénselo mejor, ese hombre debe ser indestructible… ¡Es el enviado de los dioses! — dijo Aki temblando. No recibió ninguna respuesta. Law seguía caminando delante de ellos mirando hacia el frente, con la Nodachi apoyada en su hombro.

—No me digas que tu crees en esas cosas — dijo Haru suspirando y llevándose una mano en la cabeza, como si estuviese decepcionado.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¿Lo está diciendo el que tiene una obsesión con los fantasmas y los zombies? — señaló Penguin, burlándose.

— ¡Los fantasmas son reales! ¡He leído toneladas de libros que hablan de ellos, ignorante! — gritó Haru, inflando las mejillas como un niño.

En realidad no estaba mintiendo: él realmente leía mucho, no solamente libros de medicina, y había despertado un interés de proporciones monumentales por todo lo sobrenatural. Era tal su interés que se la pasaba gran parte del día leyendo…ficción. Él no tenía idea de que se podía escribir sobre algo que no existe, así que tomaba todo lo que leía como real.

— ¡Dame un respiro!, existen límites de lo imbécil que se puede ser— Se quejó Aki.

El navegante volvió la vista hacia atrás buscando a la espadachina, que iba con Bepo y Jean Bart. Ese era el momento en el que ella usualmente terminaba con el discurso delirante de Haru con un puñetazo, o se ponía a discutir con él; pero se la veía bastante distraída, hasta que notó que él la estaba mirando.

— ¿Y tú qué estás mirando, eh? — preguntó Sayaka con cara de pocos amigos.

—Na-na-nada, es solo que… ¿Qué diablos fue ese ruido?— cambió de tema. Se había escuchado el sonido de ramas quebrándose; como si los árboles estuviesen hablándoles.

— ¿Tú también lo escuchaste? — chilló Haru, temblando.

—Sigan caminando o los dejaré aquí— se quejó Law, sin mirar hacia atrás.

—Aye, ca…

Los dos pararon de hablar a la vez. Una vez más, se escuchaba el ruido. Esta vez un poco más fuerte y sobre ellos.

— ¡Cuidado pirata-dono! — gritaron Sen y Shi que cayendo sobre ambos, junto con algunas ramas de un árbol.

— ¡Auch! ¡Duele, quítense de encima, brutos! — se quejó Haru.

— ¡Por favor, discúlpenos! — gritaron como robots, haciendo esa reverencia exagerada.

— ¿Por qué nos seguían? — preguntó Sayaka.

— ¡No los seguíamos, simplemente necesitábamos llegar a la aldea…

— ¿Y avisar al resto? ¡Nos preparaban una trampa! — acusó ella.

—No, no, no nosotros es…

—No me interesa lo que quieran hacer mientras no se metan en medio— interrumpió Law, casi gruñendo.

A su juicio, todos se estaban poniendo muy ruidosos y eso iba a entorpecer su plan. Preferiría haber ido solo o con Bepo, después de todo, esa isla era inútil para ellos: no podían quedarse, los habitantes no iban a querer darles o venderles nada y estaba convencido de que ese rey que tanto alababan era un tipo tan normal como los dos hermanos que los venían siguiendo. Pero había algo que lo estaba molestando, más bien _alguien; _y al parecer los únicos que lo habían notado eran él y Bepo. No tenía realmente prisa, pero por eso no iba a dejar de ser cuidadoso. Se dispuso a ejecutar su plan.

—Estamos casi en la aldea así que vamos a separarnos. Aki, Fuyu, Sachi y Penguin van a adelantarse para ver el terreno y, de haber enemigos, van a entretenerlos para que el resto pueda pasar. Quedan al mando de Bepo. Después, el resto va a ir directo hacia donde está Odd conmigo. Una vez que hayamos llegado, el grupo de Bepo vuelve al submarino y prepara todo para irse en caso de que haya alguna emergencia ¿Alguna duda?

—Sí, verá…

—La pregunta era para mi tripulación, Sen-ya— contestó con algo de fastidio.

Law sabía que estos dos no tenían intenciones de hacerles nada, pero de todas formas molestaban y dudaba que sirvan para pelear. Aun así, si había algo que tenían estos piratas, era practicidad para hacer su trabajo. El grupo de Bepo desapareció de inmediato y minutos mas tarde se escucharon gritos y alboroto; evidentemente se habían encontrado con los guerreros.

Los hermanos se habían quedado con el grupo de Law porque tenían un «_dolor de muela mortal causado por caer de arriba de un árbol sobre piratas_»; una nueva enfermedad que evidentemente se acababan de inventar. A pesar de ser una excusa que ni siquiera Haru llegaría a creer, nadie les dijo nada y siguieron quejándose del dolor que les había quitado las fuerzas para seguir.

—Creo que no siento las piernas— dijo uno, sentado en el suelo.

—La fiebre me está dando tanto calor que voy a derretirme— decía el otro abanicándose con una hoja de helecho.

—Al menos inventen síntomas coherentes— suspiró Sayaka mirando hacia donde tenían que dirigirse.

Ella estaba cansada de esperar y se entretenía arrojando piedras a la nada, de espaldas al resto. Haru no pudo con su «_niño interior»_ y decidió hacer lo mismo que ella. Asumió que estaba intentando arrojarlas cada vez mas lejos y romper algún tipo de récord, así que agarró una piedra e hizo un paso hacia atrás para tomar impulso y arrojarla donde las estaba tirando la chica.

—_ ¡Súper lanzamiento de mil metros de Haru-sama!_ — gritó como si fuera el nombre de algún poder o conjuro y arrojó la roca con todas sus fuerzas.

Había un detalle: Haru no era ni francotirador, lanzador de jabalinas o al menos una persona con un poco de puntería —o suerte—, así que terminó dándole de lleno en la cabeza a Sayaka. Ella se dio vuelta y miró con odio al enano, quien le respondió sonriendo-

— ¡Qué suerte que tienes la cabeza dura como el acero, si no te habrías desmayado, tsundere-chan!

— ¡Cállate que si me dolió, torpe! — contestó, agarrándose la cabeza.

Cuando Sayaka volvió la vista hacia donde miraba antes, volvió a sentir un golpe que la dejó tirada boca arriba en el suelo. En frente tenía a Law, que de alguna forma se le había aparecido para golpearla con la Nodachi aun envainada. Nadie entendía nada. Ella intentó levantarse pero Law se lo impidió dándole un golpe con la punta de su arma en el estómago; y empezó a ejercer presión sobre el mismo para asegurarse de que no vaya a ningún lugar.

— ¿Qu-qué diablos haces? — preguntó, casi sin aire.

—Creí que lo había entendido cuando se lo dije, sólo le estaba dando tiempo. Si hace algo que perjudique a alguien de mi tripulación, la voy a matar.

Ahora sí se veía bastante enojado y, sobre todo, hablaba en serio. Con el brazo izquierdo mantuvo agarrada la vaina de la Nodachi para seguir ejerciendo presión y, con la otra, agarró el mango para desenvainarla.

— ¿Qué se supone que hice? ¡Estás demente!

—Seguramente, pero no soy estúpido. Ahora, antes de matarla, me va a contar qué estaba buscando de nosotros. Si me dice lo que quiero escuchar, quizás la perdone y le dé una muerte más rápida y menos dolorosa. Usted elige.

* * *

**Wowowowowo, tranquilo, viejo!**

**Parece que se nos enojó un poco Law!**

**¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué por qué le agarró el ataque****_ voy-a-matar-a-Sayaka_****? Bueno, verán…**

**Emm, mejor, no digo nada xD****  
****Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Sen y Shi, si unís los dos nombres se forma "Senshi", que en japonés significa "guerrero" (****戦士****)…Si, si…Sigo con mi costumbre de ponerle nombres ridículos a los personajes xD **

**¡Hasta luego! **

**-Nami**


	8. Giji karā-疑似カラー

_¡AWWW!_

_Soy Franky, el cyborg, y vengo a robarme la presentación de este súuuuuuuuuuper capítulo para castigar a la autora por no incluirme en su fic!_

_También voy a responder algunos súuuuuuper reviews! ¡Awww! (súper pose)_

**_Mikasa Ackerman:_**_La respuesta se tardó más de una semana, pero está en este capítulo, ¡Aw!_

**_Joaaa_**_: Yo también estoy casi súuuuuuuuper seguro de quien es su padre. Verás- CENSURADO_

_-¡Eso es spoiler, robot pervertido! (entra Sayaka furiosa)_

_-Tranquila, nee-chan. ¡Tu secreto está súuuuuuuuuuuper a salvo conmigo!_

_-Como sea, me largo de aquí. Termina de presentarlo de alguna forma decente por favor ¡Y ponte pantalones! (desaparece)._

_-¡Awwwww! Sírvanse un súuuuuuuuuuper vaso de cola porque aquí comienza el capítulo 8!_

_3….2…1…SUUUUUUUUPER!_

_Capítulo VIII. Re-subido-Remasterizado-Recargado._

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen a mí sino a Eiichiro Oda. Yo soy dueña de mis OC.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII [Giji karā-****疑似カラー****]**

El ambiente estaba jodidamente tenso. Natsu y Bart estaban sentados observando la escena y Haru estaba parado, quieto, inmóvil, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. No quería creer que Law estaba por matar a Sayaka justo cuando le estaba cayendo un poco mejor. Sen y Shi estaban boquiabiertos, sabían que los piratas eran humanos sumamente crueles y sanguinarios, pero jamás habían escuchado que se mataran entre nakamas.

—Tiene 30 segundos para decirme quien es usted, úselos bien— dijo y tiró al suelo la vaina de la Nodachi, para que pueda respirar y decir algo.

—Ya no es importante, de todas formas vas a matarme. Dime, ¿cómo te diste cuenta? — dijo sonriendo como si fuera ella la que lo iba a matar y no fuese al revés.

—Su pobre interpretación me dio demasiadas sospechas, pero esto lo confirma. Si Sayaka-san fuese tan débil como para no poder esquivar un ataque tan simple como este, jamás le hubiese pedido que se una a mi equipo. Ahora, se acabó su tiempo… _Room_— dijo y con la mano libre creó la esfera azul alrededor de todos.

Iba a hacer el primer corte y tenía pensado mostrarle las diversas formas en las que se puede re-armar un cuerpo humano hasta quedar totalmente infuncional. La impostora seguía sonriendo como si tuviese alguna oportunidad de salir viva de esta. Ella miró hacia el costado y amplió su sonrisa maléfica.

—Mata tranquilo a tu amiga, nos vemos _¡Henko!… _¡Ah! ¿Qué está haciendo, capitán? Soy yo, Haru! — contestó Sayaka con un cambio drástico de personalidad. Ahora temblaba como una hoja y decía que era alguien más, aunque seguía viéndose igual que Sayaka.

Haru, entre tanto, estaba trepándose al árbol más cercano y Law rápidamente dio tres estocadas en dirección al mismo, derribando los que el asistente tenía más cerca haciendo que caiga al suelo. Rápidamente se incorporó y corrió a toda velocidad para escapar, con Jean Bart siguiéndole de cerca.

— ¡Bart-san! — gritó Law para llamar su atención y siguió—, No haga contacto visual con él y tráigalo con vida, es todo.

— ¡Aye! — contestó y siguió su persecución.

— ¡Aah! ¡Me convertí en okama! ¡Nunca voy a conseguir novia! — gritaba _Sayaka_agarrándose la cabeza y mirándose de arriba abajo. La situación era bastante obvia a esta altura, o eso era lo que suponía Law, que odiaba tener que estar explicando todo.

—Haru-san, usted está de momento en el cuerpo de Sayaka-san. Si va a hacer escándalo le recomiendo que vuelva al submarino y no estor…

— ¡Es peor! ¡Me convertí en tsundere! ¡Nunca voy a conseguir novio! — dijo y empezó a lloriquear.

— ¡Brujería! — gritaron Sen y Shi al unísono, horrorizados.

La situación estaba complicándose pero no estaba fuera de control. Si bien Law se dio cuenta al instante de que algo no estaba bien con Sayaka, le había tomado casi todo el día estar seguro de que esa chica era una impostora. Ahora que lo había comprobado, tenía que dibujar los posibles escenarios con los que se podía encontrar a partir de ahora. De todas maneras, seguía bastante confiado; el plan no iba tener que sufrir grandes modificaciones, sólo tenía que agregarle algunos pasos. No importaba qué modo de operar elija, le había prometido a ese tipo/tipa que iba a acabar con su vida, y no pensaba faltar a su palabra.

Mientras tanto, en la fortaleza de Odd, el pequeño niño rubio gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba en un calabozo subterráneo, debajo del castillo del rey. El lugar parecía más una cueva que una construcción humana, lo que hacía notar que no había tenido mucho uso, al menos, durante un siglo. Las raíces de los árboles se filtraban por los muros; una mezcla entre roca, arcilla y la misma tierra natural del suelo. El lugar tenía una débil iluminación, proporcionada por algunas antorchas distribuidas en el precario lugar.

Había unas cuantas personas más encerradas junto a él. Los únicos elementos que les prohibían salir —además de las esposas atadas a sus muñecas, enganchadas sobre cadenas fijas a la pared—, eran los barrotes de hierro sólido que separaban las celdas del resto del calabozo. La salida no tenía puerta y el guardia, dormía todo el día.

El niño, había estado tirando de sí mismo toda la tarde, intentando de alguna forma «cortar naturalmente» las cadenas que lo apresaban; en vano, claro.

— ¡¿Dónde está ese enano?! — gritaba el niño rubio mientras seguía tirando de las cadenas.

—Niño, deja eso, tus muñecas están cortándose. Además, ninguno de nosotros tiene la fuerza para romper las cadenas simplemente tirando y somos adultos— dijo su compañero de celda. Era un hombre de mediana edad, muy alto y tan delgado que parecía que su estómago iba a tocar su espalda en cualquier momento.

— ¡Que soy mujer, con un demonio! Además…

Se quedó callada. _« ¡Si seré estúpida, este tipo tiene razón!»_pensó Sayaka/Niño. Para no lastimar sus muñecas con los grilletes, agarró las dos cadenas con ambas manos y volvió a tirar, esta vez con más fuerza.

— ¡Rómpete de una vez! — gritó mientras tiraba de las cadenas hasta que logró liberarse.

No pudo cortarlas, pero se llevó un buen pedazo de pared con ella que hizo temblar el lugar. No se les vino todo abajo por el hecho de que las raíces sostenían buena parte de la precaria estructura. Los prisioneros estaban tan asombrados como espantados por la fuerza del «niño».

— ¡¿Cómo un chiquillo tan pequeño pudo tirar media pared al suelo?! — dijo el hombre delgado.

— ¡Monstruo! — gritaban los del fondo, que se veían físicamente tan o más famélicos que su compañero.

— ¿Qué pasó con la pared? — dijo el guardia que se despertó de su pequeña _siesta laboral_.

—Hey tú, ¿No tienes una espada de madera o algo así? — dijo Sayaka/Niño señalando con el dedo al guardia como si dentro de ese diminuto cuerpo pudiese producir algún tipo de autoridad.

— ¿Me hablas a mí, niño? No tengo nada de eso. Yo uso estas dos, pero no pienso dártelas— dijo levantando dos pistolas.

— ¡Esas son armas de cobardes! ¡Yo no uso esas cosas! ¡Busca una escoba o algo así!

— ¡Enseguida! — contestó para la sorpresa de todos.

Era una escena sumamente ridícula: un pistolero estaba recibiendo órdenes de un niño. Después de una rápida búsqueda, se dio cuenta de que nadie limpiaba ese lugar, por lo que no iba a encontrar una escoba y, lo más importante, un niño estaba desafiando su autoridad.

— ¡Me engañaste, mocoso! Ya…vas…a… ¡No me ignores! — gritó el guardia apuntando con sus armas a la cabeza de Sayaka/Niño que miraba hacia otra dirección, buscando la salida.

—_Busoshoku- Arashi_— gritó llevando la palma de su mano hacia las rejas que explotaron llevándose al guardia en una nube de polvo con ellas.

Volvió a caerse otra parte de la estructura y el techo empezó a temblar pero, nuevamente, el lugar fue salvado por sostenerse de las raíces de los árboles. De todas maneras, ese lugar no iba a durar mucho así que se sacudió el polvo e intentó irse.

— ¡Espera por favor, niño! ¡No puedes dejarnos aquí! — gritaban los prisioneros que de alguna forma se habían salvado de que no caigan escombros encima de ellos.

—Claro que puedo ¿Si yo no venía a esta isla ustedes iban a aceptar morir aquí? Entonces actúen como si yo no hubiese venido y sálvense ustedes mismos. Es patético depender de alguien más…

— ¡Por favor, Onee-san! Mi nombre es Ken. Desaparecí hace un año de mi casa y mis hermanos deben estar muy preocupados. Avísales que estoy bien. El cuerpo que estás usando ahora, era mío— dijo un hombre mayor, muy robusto y barbudo, de voz ronca y grave que vestía una toga y sandalias. Era el único que, a pesar de su avanzada edad, se veía medianamente sano. De todas formas, era bastante raro escuchar hablar como un niño a semejante señor. A esta altura, la espadachina podía esperar cualquier cosa.

—Ya, ya, ya, qué molestos que son.

— ¡Gracias, niño extraño! — gritaron los demás.

— ¡No me den las gracias que no lo hago por ustedes! Sólo lo voy a hacer porque no quiero ser cómplice de la muerte de un crío. No es que me haya olvidado que me llamaron «monstruo» hace un momento. Los suelto y se arreglan— dijo intentando tener dentro de ese rostro infantil, la expresión más fría posible.

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo guerrero que se ubicaba bajo la montaña de la fortaleza de Odd, los guerreros estaban sufriendo una abrumadora derrota. No sólo se habían enfrentado a algunos de los miembros más habilidosos de los Piratas Heart, sino que ahora habían conocido la habilidad de la Ope Ope no Mi, de manera involuntaria.

— ¡Mátanos de una vez, esto es humillante! — gritaba una guerrera que no tenía nada de la cintura para abajo —por nada se entiende eso, nada, sin piernas—, y en lugar de dos, tenía cuatro brazos de la mitad del tamaño normal.

Esa era la situación actual en el poblado: personas amorfas quejándose y gritando por todo el lugar. Había cabezas con varios brazos que parecían arañas y algunos torsos mezclados con otros, pero nadie había muerto.

—Los débiles no eligen cómo morir. Además, yo les advertí que no se metan en mi camino— contestó Law.

Volvió la vista hacia el grupo de Bepo, que había tenido un encuentro con el personaje extraño roba-cuerpos y ahora nadie estaba donde tenía que estar. Por lo que había visto, ya tenía una idea de cómo funcionaba la habilidad del impostor; cuales eran sus limitaciones y sobre todo, hacia dónde se habría dirigido el impostor, que se había escapado usando nuevamente el cuerpo de Haru antes de que su grupo llegue.

Los únicos que seguían en su cuerpo original eran Law, Bepo y Jean Bart.

— ¡Usted movió la mano y desarmó sus cuerpos! ¡Eso es brujería! — gritaron Sen y Shi, horrorizados.

No recibieron ni una pizca de atención del moreno, que hablaba con Bepo para terminar de resolver la situación. Si había alguien que le inspiraba confianza y de vez en cuando lo dejaba opinar, ese era el oso.

— ¡Es un Akuma no Mi, ignorantes! ¿Para qué siguen con nosotros si ya estamos en el pueblo? — contestó Haru/Sayaka, algo irritado.

— ¡Akuma! ¡Usa magia del diablo! — gritaron abrazándose y temblando.

— ¡Fruta, en todo caso!

— ¿Fruta? ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó Sen.

— ¡No se puede hablar con ustedes, subnormales! — gritó Haru/Sayaka, colorado de los nervios y volvió la vista buscando a Law— ¡Capitán! explíqueles a…estos… ¿A dónde fue?

—Se fue con Bepo y Bart. Los demás están en el submarino o haciendo otra cosa. Sachi y yo nos quedamos aquí para que ninguno de estos tipos salga del pueblo y le avise al resto, aunque es bastante aburrido porque ya ni pelea…

— ¡Tú eres Sachi, imbécil! ¡No hables en tercera persona o como si tuvieses doble personalidad! — contestó Haru/Sayaka.

— ¡Soy Penguin! Casi todos estamos cambiados, ya tendrías que haberlo notado.

— ¡Brujería! — decían los hermanos, señalando con el dedo.

— ¡Ya basta con eso! — les gritó Haru/Sayaka y volvió a mirar a su compañero — ¿Y yo qué tengo que hacer?

—Algo útil, si no es mucha molestia, señorit…— no pudo terminar de hablar. Obviamente Haru/Sayaka le había dado un puñetazo que lo enterró de cabeza en el suelo.

— ¡No me digas así, imbécil! ¡Y ustedes, vengan conmigo porque solo me pierdo!

Al parecer, a Haru no le provocaba ni un mínimo de vergüenza el reconocer su desorientación; y se llevó a Sen y a Shi con él. Mientras tanto, Sachi/Penguin desenterró a Penguin/Sachi y perdió de vista a los tres que segundos atrás tenía a su lado.

—Genial. Haru se va en el cuerpo de una chica linda y yo me quedo custodiando un ejército de deformes en el cuerpo de un tarado— suspiró el primero.

—Nunca estuve más de acuerdo. Cuando vuelva, matémoslo.

Mientras tanto, en las escaleras del subsuelo, bajo la fortaleza de Odd, los prisioneros aprovechaban su oportunidad para escapar.

—Te ves muy débil para ser un rey, con razón te atraparon ¡Tienes que comer más! — decía Sayaka/Niño al hombre delgado que había conocido en el calabozo mientras corría con el resto para encontrar la salida.

—Nos tienen casi sin comer para que no podamos liberarnos. Todos estamos cambiados de cuerpo; el mío es el que está usando Ken-dono. Es el único que recibe comida a diario porque Nise-dono lo usa para hablarles a los demás haciéndose pasar por mí— contestó casi sin aliento. Al igual que los demás, estaba muy débil para subir escaleras corriendo.

— ¿Y ese quién se supone que es?

—Es el brujo que roba los cuerpos de las personas. Hace un año llegó a nuestra isla y se metió en el cuerpo de Ken-dono para camuflarse y llegar a mí. Ahora domina a todos en esta isla y los hace robar para él. Yo no pude hacer nada porque desde ese día estoy encerrado en su cuerpo que, no solo se ve sino que está muy enfermo. Todavía no entiendo cómo llegó aquí…

—No me importa la historia de tu vida. Dime dónde lo encuentro así recupero lo que me robó, le doy una paliza y me largo de aquí.

— ¿Vas a ayudarnos, Onee-san? — preguntó Ken/Odd.

— ¡No y no me importa lo que les pase! ¡Sólo quiero mi katana! ¿Y qué pasa con esta escalera? No tiene fin.

Toda esa compañía estaba sacándola de sus casillas. Ella no se sentía con ningún tipo de pena ni en obligación de ayudarlos porque, según su propio razonamiento, ella era pirata y como tal no formaba parte de ninguna legión de súper-héroes que prestan su fuerza a los demás.

—A mí también me robó mi espada y parece que las colecciona por alguna razón, pero jamás las usa. Mi Naginata debe estar llorando ahora— suspiró Odd/Nise.

—Cambié de idea, voy a ayudarlos— balbuceó Sayaka/Niño tapándose la cara con las manos para detener una hemorragia que de repente empezó a salir su nariz.

— ¿En serio? Gracias Onee… ¡¿Por qué sale sangre de mi cara?! — gritó asustado Ken/Odd al ver que, por alguna razón, su diminuto cuerpo se había lastimado y la chica que estaba usándolo no se veía con cara de _dolor_ sino de felicidad.

—No pasa nada, cálmate. Vamos a ver la Nagina… eh digo a buscar al tipo ese — contestó Sayaka/Niño en un tono que se ajustaba perfectamente a ese cuerpo infantil y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

A su vez, al pie de la montaña y bajo la fortaleza de Odd, los tres que habían salido tras Nise/Haru, subieron por una pendiente que conducía hacia el castillo que comenzaba a verse cada vez más grande. Si bien no lo habían visto subir, el infalible instinto animal y olfato de Bepo le indicaba que el impostor estaba cerca o dentro del castillo y también le advertía de otras personas presentes.

—Capitán, hay cuatro hombres fuertes cerca que seguramente están en el castillo pero, estoy muy seguro de que también está Saya-chan ahí. Debe estar en peligro— dijo Bepo. Era su forma indirecta de decir _«Hay que apurarse_».

—No vinimos hasta aquí para eso, Bepo.

—Lo siento— dijo, deprimido.

— ¡No seas tan fácil! — regañó Bart.

_Law se detuvo un momento; casi había concluido. __«El plan del impostor fracasó en el momento en el que eligió cambiar de cuerpo con Sayaka de entre todos los miembros de mi tripulación»_ pensó mirando hacia el frente. Sin dudas, seguía pensando que lo único útil en esa isla era el tesoro que había acumulado Odd a costa de sus súbditos pero, tenía que reconocer que la situación se había puesto mucho más interesante de lo que había planeado cuando llegaron a Furland.

* * *

**¡Hasta acá llegamos con el capítulo 8!**

**Espero no haya quedado muy complicado (igual si…ahora que lo pienso, espero haber mareado cerebros jaj)**

**Sean libres de putearme (ok, eso no) o criticar (constructivamente). Prometo no complicar tanto las cosas en un futuro, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo (sobre todo meter a Haru en el cuerpo de Sayaka.. Moría de ganas de hacer eso! :)**

**¡Tengo un pedido para ustedes!**

**Si alguien ve a Franky por ahí, avísele que mientras siga robándose las presentaciones y haga spoilers del fic, no pienso incluirlo ni de extra**

**(Gracias Saya-chan por impedir que Bakanky rebele cosas que no pienso publicar de momento!)**

**Notas:**

**-Henkō: puede traducirse como "cambiar"**

**-Busoshoku- Arashi: Busoshoku es el tipo de Haki (el de armadura, por si hay dudas) y "arashi" significa "tormenta". Para cualquier duda respecto al Haki, consulten el manga o los SBS de Eiichiro Oda : )**

**-Ken (****剣****) = Espada**

**-Nise (****偽****)= Falso**

**-Naginata: Al igual que la Nodachi de Law, es un tipo de espada larga y es bastante común en las crónicas samurái. Tenía una hoja curva (como las katanas) y un mango de madera. Los sohei, una clase de monjes guerreros, fueron reconocidos por el grado de especialización que alcanzaron esgrimiéndola (de todas formas, al igual que la Nodachi, no era de las más usadas por su peso y la dificultad para llevarla a caballo).****  
****Otro dato: Shirohige (Barbablanca) usaba una Naginata. **

**¡Nos leemos! **

**-Nami**


	9. Kin'iro-金色

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?__  
__Recuperé la presentación del fic ¡Yeah! (Gracias_**_Toraolover_**_ por sobornar a Franky)._

_Estuve leyendo sus reviews y se me estuvieron viniendo muchas ideas a la mente para próximos capítulos (Sobre todo con la idea de _**_Agata T. Kewlie_**_, no sé si la terminé de entender pero alguna especie de "Fanservice" va a aparecer en breve jaja)._

_Otra cuestión: En algunos días (puede tardar por mi falta de tiempo) estaré subiendo a Devianart una especie de dibujo que hice de Sayaka-chwan en Corel Draw. Igualmente voy a avisar cuando la suba :)_

_¡__En fin! Espero que les guste este capítulo._

_Capítulo IX. Re-subido-Remasterizado-Recargado._

* * *

**Disclaimer**: One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Eiichiro Oda. Yo soy dueña de mis OC

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX****[Kin'iro-****金色****]**

Sachi y Penguin estaban teniendo una discusión extremadamente _filosófica y seria_ sobre los climas, y encontraron «dificultades» para ponerse de acuerdo sobre cuál sería el más hostil. Los guerreros de Furland, que se encontraban desfigurados por su encuentro con Law, o atados, en caso de que todavía pudieran moverse, no podían creer la escena que estaban viendo; sobre todo el haber sido capturados por este tipo de gente. Esta noche amenazaba con ser eterna.

— ¡El frío!

— ¡El calor!

— ¡El frío!

— ¡El calor!

— ¡Definitivamente es el frío! Te obliga a abrigarte y eso te quita movilidad. Si no, mira por qué Fuyu nunca pelea, no debe poder ni moverse con toda esa ropa —dijo Sachi/Penguin en un tono triunfal, asumiendo que con esto había ganado.

— ¡Definitivamente es el calor! De nada te sirve toda esa movilidad que ganas estando sin ropa cuando te sofocas con las altas temperaturas. Eso te impide respirar y puede ser decisivo en una pelea —contestó Penguin/Sachi. Ninguno pensaba ceder.

— ¡Pero cuando hace frío te enfermas!

—Entonces te abrigas para que eso no ocurra. El frío se soluciona poniéndote ropa. ¡Cuando hace calor, por más ropa que te saques seguirás ahogándote!

— ¡El frío es peor!

— ¡No, el calor es peor!

Mientras tanto, en la fortaleza de Odd, los reclusos llegaban al fin al primer piso. Acababan de salir del subsuelo y llegaron a una habitación enorme, donde siquiera un gigante llegaría a tocar el techo. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Sayaka, fue lo que había en esa habitación: los tesoros que había acumulado Nise y su colección de armas; todo perfectamente ordenado como si se tratara de un museo.

—Al fin… se terminaron… esas escaleras. Creí…que iba….a morir—decía uno de los presos esqueléticos, sin aliento.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es todo esto?! —gritó Sayaka/Ken, sorprendida.

—Aquí es donde el brujo guarda las armas que nos ha robado a nosotros y a los viajeros. Cada uno agarre la que pueda para defenderse —dijo Odd/Nise.

—No quiero —se quejó Sayaka/Ken, sentándose con las piernas y brazos cruzados en el suelo.

— ¿Cómo que no quieres? Si hace un momento dijiste que nos ayudarías.

—Aquí no está mi katana y todas las que veo son inútiles o están muy descuidadas. Además, suficiente tengo con ese psicópata de las órdenes para que aparezca otro más y me diga lo que tengo que hacer—protestó. Sí, sí. Sayaka había activado su _modo berrinche_.

—Onee-chan, aquí hay demasiadas espadas, al menos búscala para decir que no está —suspiró Ken/Odd.

—Yo nunca dije que no estaba aquí. Simplemente digo que no está en esta habitación. Un espadachín es capaz de sentir el alma de su espada esté donde esté.

—Las espadas son de mala calidad porque aquí nos especializamos en sōjutsu, no eran nuestras en primer lugar—explicó Odd/Nise y se dirigió hacia el fondo del salón —. Estas Yaris que están allí son de nuestros guerreros, y esta es…

— ¡Uoohh! ¡Fideo-san, déjeme tocarla, por favor! —dijo, casi cantando, Sayaka/Ken hacia Odd/Nise.

Había encontrado su Naginata. Era realmente enorme, más grande de lo que ella podría haber imaginado. Medía dos metros en total y el brillo que emanaba su hoja demostraba que el filo seguía intacto.

—Toma, niño, pero dudo que seas capaz siquiera de sostenerla. Es dos veces tu tamaño —contestó e hizo entrega de su arma.

—Una hoja curva de 40 centímetros; un hermoso mango con detalles grabados a mano hecho de roble, el más noble de los materiales; y por último, una culata de oro para aporrear al enemigo ¡Es hermosa! —balbuceó.

Odd hubiese jurado que se habían formado corazones en los ojos del niño. Esto era raro, pero aún más lo era el cambio de actitud que tomó de un momento a otro. Ahora se había arrodillado, mirando al suelo y se lamentaba por tener un cuerpo tan pequeño que le impedía poder usarla. Había pasado de la euforia a la depresión en un segundo. Sayaka/Ken, le devolvió la Naginata a su dueño y recogió dos espadas de madera que había en un cesto.

—Esto está bien para mí por ahora. Hey viejo, yo voy a pelear con ese tipo pero no estorben —exclamó ella.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Odd-sama? Eres un…

— ¡Silencio! El niño tiene razón. Mientras yo esté dentro de este débil cuerpo no podré hacer más que defenderme a mí mismo. Para defender a los demás, tienes que ser fuerte. Hoy se cumplen 50 años de mi reinado, así que hoy dejaré de ser su rey. Los dioses envían al elegido desde los cielos cada 50 años; sólo tenemos que esperar a nuestro guía, que traerá la paz a esta nueva era en nuestro reino —contestó Odd/Nise.

— ¡Que no soy un niño! A mí me da lo mismo todo este asunto de los dioses y no me importa si existen o no; tampoco pienso ir en contra de sus creencias, hagan lo que quieran. A mí sólo díganme por dónde ir.

Sen y Shi llevaban a Haru/Sayaka hacia el castillo de Odd por un camino alternativo. Se encontraban detrás de la fortaleza real, subiendo montaña arriba desde el lado norte; opuesto a la entrada y al pueblo. Ellos sabían que si intentaban llegar por el frente, iban a encontrar serios problemas. La fortaleza estaba custodiada por guardias de alto nivel, y sabían que Odd estaba allí. El mayor inconveniente había sido el convencer a Haru de ir por ese camino, sabiendo que al pirata le urgía llegar al lugar y no quería retrasarse.

De todas maneras, lograron convencerlo argumentando que sin un guía, él no podría llegar a la fortaleza. En el hipotético caso de que lo hiciese, se encontraría con el problema de la guardia real. Sólo los hermanos, y un puñado de guerreros más, tenían conocimiento de este camino alternativo. Era mucho más largo, porque debían rodear la montaña para subir por detrás y en lugar de ser una vía transitable a pie, como la parte delantera, ésta sólo podía subirse escalando; era una pendiente muy pronunciada.

—Hey, ustedes dos ¿no nos estamos tardando demasiado? Me pareció que estaba más cerca —se quejó Haru/Sayaka.

—Sea paciente, pirata-dono. Si seguimos este camino llegaremos al castillo sin ser vistos. Hace un año, cuando se creó la guardia real, se seleccionaron a los ocho guerreros más fuertes de la isla. Cuatro están repartidos en los puestos de vigilancia norte, sur, este y oeste, quedando los cuatro más fuertes vigilando la fortaleza desde fuera. Por otra parte, dentro del castillo hay cincuenta subordinados que jamás salen, sólo cuidan el tesoro real —explicó Sen.

—Serán los más fuertes, pero sin duda también los más idiotas. ¿Cómo van a ponerse todos juntos en el mismo lugar y dejar este lado libre para que nos infiltremos? —suspiró Haru/Sayaka.

—Se quedan en estado de guardia mientras ninguno de los vigías avise que estamos bajo amenaza. Si por alguna razón, el vigía no puede contener a los invasores, avisa a los guardias desde dónde se dirigen y adoptan la formación correspondiente.

—Pero nosotros entramos por el lado sur de la isla y no vimos ningún vigía. Seguro también son unos inútiles.

— ¡No ofenda nuestro orgullo, pirata-dono y discúlpenos! —gritaron ambos inclinando la cabeza.

— ¡¿Y por qué tendría que disculparlos?! —preguntó Haru/Sayaka, algo irritado.

Los hermanos se paralizaron y se miraron entre ellos. Creían haberlo ofendido, lo que implicaba un golpe directo a su moral. Ellos podrían ser los embajadores de la virtud y las buenas costumbres; realmente representaban todo lo que se predicaba a través de su religión. Las máximas de sus creencias, entre otras cuestiones, pregonaban el respeto por todos los seres vivientes, amigos o enemigos. Para mantener la pureza de su credo, los anteriores monarcas habían tomado la definición de aislar el territorio del resto del mundo y separarse del Gobierno Mundial. De esto hacía ya 500 años, por lo que las generaciones contemporáneas, ya tenían naturalizado el hecho de impedir la entrada de alguien externo a su cultura.

Aun así, si algún extraño pedía su ayuda, su obligación moral era brindársela. Debían comprender a quienes predicaban el mal ya que, según las antiguas escrituras, eran víctimas de manipulaciones diabólicas. Justamente, eso creían que era lo que le sucedía a Odd. De alguna forma, debían comprenderlo, aunque sus acciones contraríen todo lo que predicaban.

Sin aceptar nada del exterior ni permitiéndose la comunicación por fuera de Furland, esta gente se estaba quedando detrás de los avances de la historia y metiéndose lentamente por un camino cada vez más difícil de costear. Un camino tan peligroso como la pendiente que estaban escalando. Su etnocentrismo iba a convertirse en su ruina.

Haru volvió a mirarlos, esperando una respuesta, cosa que terminó de incomodar a Sen y Shi.

—¡Aniki! ¡Terminemos con esta farsa, esta joven tiene que conocer la verdad! —gritó Sen.

—¡Tienes razón, Aniki! Ha demostrado tener un corazón noble, no debemos seguir con esto —contestó Shi.

—¡Algo está terriblemente mal con ustedes! ¿Cómo hacen algo así? —dijo Haru/Sayaka, enojado.

—¡Lo ha descubierto! Está bien, te diremos la verdad. Nosotros formamos parte de la guardia real y estamos encargados de resguardar el acceso sur de la isla, por eso vivimos en ese puesto de vigilancia tan alto. Cuando vemos que algo anda mal, enseguida lo comunicamos a los demás soldados y puestos por den den mushi pero… hace un tiempo que decidimos dejar de hacerlo porque…

—¡Yo nunca les pregunté eso! ¡Están diciendo estupideces desde que dejamos el pueblo!

—¡¿Eeeh?! Pero usted nos preguntó que…

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo ustedes se llaman _Aniki_ entre los dos. ¡Sólo puede haber un hermano mayor, decídanse!

Los hermanos quedaron congelados. Habían tomado coraje para explicar una verdad aparentemente descubierta y, cuando logran comenzar a hacerlo, recibieron una bofetada de la realidad.

Law, Bepo y Bart, se encontraban en la entrada al castillo de Odd. Habían estado persiguiendo a Nise/Haru, pero lo perdieron cuando se encontraron con cuatro de los miembros de la guardia real. Estos guerreros, tenían puestas armaduras de hierro y cada uno portaba una Yari de más de dos metros de largo. Sus armaduras estaban compuestas casi en su totalidad por el más macizo hierro, cosa que hacía que no sólo se vean sino que sean extremadamente pesadas. Los hombros y antebrazos se cubrían con planchas de forma curva que llegaban hasta la altura del codo. En el pecho, estaban compuestas casi en su totalidad de metal, con algunas partes de cuero para conservar movilidad. Todas las piezas del traje estaban unidas con correas de cuero.

Los guardias permanecieron inmóviles mirando hacia el frente como si hubiesen estado esperando invasores. Sólo cuando el grupo de Law estuvo relativamente cerca, a unos tres metros de distancia, se dignaron a dirigirles la palabra.

—¿Qué buscan viniendo a este lugar? Para los extraños, la permanencia en esta isla no está permitida y la entrada al hogar de Odd-sama está prohibida. Si no se van, será considerado una provocación —advirtió uno de los oficiales.

Ninguno le contestó. Bepo y Bart parecían no inmutarse y sólo esperaban que su capitán les diga qué hacer.

Law, por su parte, tampoco dijo nada. Tenía un talento natural para escuchar a las personas y leer entre líneas la verdadera naturaleza de sus intenciones. Donde los demás veían un cubo de hielo, él desenterraba un iceberg: veía gestos que indicaban, en mayor o menor medida, estados de ánimo, intencionalidades. El cruzar los brazos al hablar, el poder mantener la mirada durante toda la conversación o no, las gesticulaciones faciales; todo formaba parte del mensaje. Leía el lenguaje corporal como cualquiera lee un periódico.

También escuchaba lo que decían, la palabra hablada, pero lo que tomaba en cuenta no era el mensaje transmitido sino la forma en la que se comunicaba. La velocidad al hablar, las pausas, el tono, el tartamudear o trabarse; todo era analizado en su mente. Incluso lo que no se decía le comunicaba infinidad de información. Todo era intencional. La mayor parte inconsciente, claro. Los seres humanos eran, en su mayoría, predecibles y fáciles de leer.

Fáciles de leer eran los cuatro guerreros que tenían en frente. No le tomó mucho trabajo figurarse qué tipo de trabajo realizaban. Se dio cuenta de que su función era la de no dejar que nadie entre —y quizás tampoco salga— en la fortaleza. Otra cuestión era el paradero del impostor. Él estaba en el cuerpo de Haru, por lo que dudaba que haya pasado por la entrada principal; debería haber seguido otro camino.

Los guardias estaban muy ofendidos con esta actitud que sobrepasaba los límites de la mala educación. Acababan de advertirles que si permanecían en ese lugar, sería considerado como una provocación. Que sigan en el mismo lugar, sin decir nada, los ponía furiosos.

—¡No responder también se considera una provocación! —sentenció un guardia.

—Lo siento —dijo Bepo, inclinándose.

—¡No le pidas disculpas al enemigo! —gritó Bart.

—Las disculpas también son una provocación —dijo otro guardia.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido! —protestó Bart, sorprendido.

—Cuestionar nuestras normas es una provocación también.

_«Se vea como se vea, esta es la ruta más rápida para subir la montaña, así que con este retraso de seguro llegaremos al mismo tiempo. La principal debilidad de este hombre es su dependencia de la fuerza de los demás; de otra forma no nos habría arrastrado hasta aquí. Además, el hecho de que Bart, Bepo y yo no hayamos sido afectados confirma mi teoría inicial»,_ concluyó Law y se dirigió a sus hombres.

—Yo voy a adelantarme. Cuando terminen, nos encontramos en el castillo —dijo y se dispuso a caminar directo a la entrada, sin prestar atención a que estaba bloqueada por los guardias.

—¡Aye, capitán! —contestaron ambos.

Los cuatro que tenía en frente estaban sumamente ofendidos. Habían ignorado todas sus advertencias y, exceptuando al oso, ninguno había mostrado un mínimo de respeto hacia ellos.

Cuando menos de dos metros separaban a Law de los guardias, uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre él para atacarlo pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, la pata de Bepo se interpuso entre la lanza y su capitán, que siguió caminando como si nada sucediera.

—Usted es un oso que hace empleo de técnicas de combate humanas. Su patada es muy poderosa y pudo bloquear a mi Kikuchi Yari, pero era una simple advertencia. No puedo contenerme aunque usted sea un animal —dijo el atacante adoptando una postura de Sojutsu.

Bepo no dijo nada. Su instinto animal le indicaba que, al igual que cuando se encuentran dos grandes depredadores, tenía que acabar con su oponente.

En una fracción de segundo y a metro y medio de distancia, dos guerreros volvieron a saltar sobre el capitán pirata que seguía su camino ignorándolos; pero, nuevamente, su ataque terminó frustrado por otro miembro de la tripulación, Jean Bart, que usó su enorme cuerpo como escudo y les impidió el paso.

El último que quedaba se había puesto furioso. No entraba en su razonamiento que alguien que portaba una espada rechace una pelea, o peor, la ignore y haga que sus camaradas peleen por él. Se paró firme impidiendo el paso y lo miró fijamente.

—_Koryū sōjutsu- Momodori_— dijo el hombre y atacó con una velocidad tal, que parecía que tenía 100 brazos saliendo de él.

Trafalgar no tenía mucho entusiasmo por pelear con este sujeto y se estaba volviendo molesto esquivar sus ataques.

—¡Pelee con honor! Su espada va a pasar a ser propiedad Odd-sama, así que esgrímala con dignidad la última vez que lo acompañe —dijo el guerrero, ofendido. Se había dado cuenta de que su oponente no tenía intenciones de pelear con él y lo evitaba como si fuese un niño.

De todas maneras, a Law no le importaba lo que le dijera. Él no era Sayaka ni se consideraba un espadachín tampoco, así que todo ese tema del «honor y las espadas» le traía sin cuidado alguno.

Así mismo, le haya prestado atención o no, el hecho fue que el moreno por primera vez dirigió su mirada a quien intentaba ser su rival e hizo un gesto para desenvainar la Nodachi.

—_Room _—dijo en voz baja y desapareció de la vista de su contrincante.

El guerrero quedó boquiabierto al voltearse y encontrarlo a sus espaldas, como si se hubiese movido a una velocidad sobrehumana. De todas formas, no entendía qué había hecho y por qué tenía su arma a medio desenvainar; de hecho, parecía que estaba envainándola.

—_Shambles_—continuó.

El cuerpo del guerrero empezó a desarmarse cayendo como si lo hubiese cortado en rodajas. El hecho era que sí lo había cortado, pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar para que se dé cuenta; y ahora era una pila de «roscas» humana. Law se lo quedó mirando. Ya sabía lo que venía porque todos reaccionaban igual. Este hombre no parecía ser la excepción a la regla.

— «¿Por qué sigo con vida?». Eso es lo que se está preguntando, ¿verdad? —le dijo a lo que quedaba del guerrero—. « Adelante, ¡mátame!» ¿Eso va a pedirme? —siguió con su monólogo como si ya lo hubiese escuchado cientos de veces y, ya aburrido, decidió finalizar—. Esta es la parte en la que su rostro pierde expresión porque cae en la cuenta de que no pienso hacer nada más y, vivir de esta manera, es peor que la muerte.

Dentro de la fortaleza de Odd, Sayaka/Ken se había adelantado y llegó hacia el hall central. Los demás reclusos seguían dirigiéndose al lugar ya que, a pesar de haber partido al mismo tiempo que ella, tenían capacidades físicas muy diferentes. Era incomparable el estado físico del cuerpo de un niño prácticamente sano, con el de personas que presentaban cuadros de desnutrición y deshidratación, producto de un año de cautiverio.

Ken, quien se encontraba en el segundo cuerpo más sano, ayudaba a Odd/Nise a alcanzar a la espadachina.

Cuando Sayaka/Ken puso un pie en el hall y lo encontró lleno de guardias, no lo pensó dos veces y decidió atacar. Cruzó las espadas de madera hacia delante y se dispuso a «limpiar» el camino.

—_Nitoryu- Uindoshia_ —gritó el pequeño Sayaka/Ken cruzando ambas espadas de madera hacia delante, lo que generó un fuerte viento que mandó a volar una veintena de guardias.

La verdad era que ninguno había querido atacarla; ella podría haberse valido del cuerpo infantil en el que se encontraba, para pasar desapercibida. Lo que el sentido común nos advierte, a primera impresión, es el desconfiar de los adultos y no de los niños. Pero cuando abrió la puerta y vio a medio centenar de hombres armados, no lo pensó dos veces y los atacó. Sayaka era parte de un movimiento filosófico que mantenía la premisa «golpear primero-preguntar después».

—¡Hacía mucho que no usaba el Nitoryu, ya lo extrañaba! —decía ella mirando sus armas de madera.

—¡Niño! Vete de este lugar. ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a no atacar a tus camaradas? —dijo uno de los guardias. Era muy alto y tenía puesta una especie de armadura similar a la de los ocho oficiales, pero tenía más partes de cuero que de metal.

—¡No soy un niño y ustedes no son nada mío!

—Si te portas bien no le diremos a Odd-sama que estabas usando espadas. Sabes que están prohibidas, entrégalas —contestó el hombre.

A Sayaka no le hacía ninguna gracia que no sólo la ignoren y no se presten a pelear con ella, sino que sigan llamándola «niño». Sí, de a ratos se olvidaba que estaba en el cuerpo de un pequeño de diez años.

—_Nitoryu… _

—¡Alto! ¿Por qué ataca a mis hombres? —gritó Odd/Nise, que acababa de llegar con los demás.

—Estaban en medio, yo…

—¡Odd-sama! ¿Ha decidido liberar a los prisioneros? —preguntó uno de los guardias.

Técnicamente, se lo estaban preguntando a Odd pero quien estaba en su cuerpo era el pequeño Ken.

—Este…yo… —no podía hilar una oración. El niño no sabía ni quería mentir.

—¡Renacuajo! ¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí y qué haces con mi katana?! —preguntó Sayaka/Ken a quien estaba en el cuerpo de Haru y se había aparecido desde atrás de los guardias.

Ella nunca se enteró de que era Nise quien estaba en el cuerpo del enano. El impostor se acercó a Ken/Odd de un salto y lo miró fijamente.

—Aquí está su espada, Odd-sama —dijo con una cara que espantaría hasta Lucifer y agregó en voz baja—, _Henko_.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡No andes regalando las cosas de los demás! —gritó Sayaka/Ken enfurecida mientras saltaba sobre «Haru» y lo golpeaba en la cara.

—¡Onee-chan, detente por favor! Soy Ken —se defendió Ken/Haru

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia «Odd», y le apuntó con una de las espadas.

—¿Entonces tú eres Haru?

—No. Yo soy Odd-sama, tu rey. Soy el dueño y señor de Furland y ustedes son mis enemigos. ¡Atrápenlos! —dijo Nise/Odd haciendo uso de la autoridad del monarca para manipular a los guerreros que estaban allí.

Sus subordinados acataron la orden y se abalanzaron sobre los reclusos, quienes se defendieron como pudieron, dentro de su débil condición. Nise/Odd aprovechó la situación para irse.

— ¡No me jodas! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —dijo ella, llena de cólera y se paró frente a Nise/Odd.

—No tengo tiempo para jugar con niños. ¡Hey ustedes, inútiles! ¡Quiero que atrapen a este niño y lo ejecuten! Hoy voy a anunciar la nueva etapa de mi reinado y no pienso dejar que interfieran en ello.

Una treintena de guerreros se abalanzaron sobre Sayaka, que los esquivó saltando hacia arriba y llevó las dos espadas hacia atrás, una de cada lado.

—_Nitoryu-Ryū no tsubasa_—dijo e impulsó ambas armas hacia adelante, envolviendo tanto a los guardias como a los reclusos en una especie de tornado que los dejó KO.

Cayó en el suelo y miró llena de odio a Nise/Odd exigiéndole que le devolviese su katana.

—¡Aun estando en ese patético cuerpo pretendes retarme! ¡Adelante! Puedes cortar todo lo que quieras este cuerpo. Todos los guerreros de la isla están dirigiéndose aquí para escuchar mi discurso; puedo cambiar de cuerpo cuantas veces quiera hasta derrotarte porque comí la Hen Hen no Mi. Soy un hombre-cambio. De todas formas, no soy idiota. Esta espada es muy poderosa, voy a usarla para matarte y luego voy a venderla y hacerme más rico. ¡Ah, es verdad! Puedo regalarte esas espadas de madera si te comportas como un buen niño y te largas de aquí —dijo con una sonrisa maligna que mostraba sus dientes.

—Dámela —repitió.

Dejó atrás ese rostro infantil de Ken por uno más serio, con los ojos rasgados y el ceño fruncido.

—Olvídalo. No necesito ser un buen luchador para ganarle a un gnomo con dos palos de madera.

—Lo importante no es el arma, sino su usuario. A ti te faltan siglos para sostener siquiera un cuchillo de cocina —contestó y recordó algo, más bien a alguien: Haru. ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba si alguien más había tomado su cuerpo?— ¿Qué le has hecho al enano de pelo rosa? —dijo apuntando con una espada hacia Nise/Odd pero, tuvo que cambiar de objetivo porque sintió la presencia de alguien más que se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad.

—¡¿A quién le llamas enano?! —gritó Haru/Sayaka que se lanzó sobre Sayaka/Ken con una patada bastante potente que, si bien la chica bloqueó haciendo una cruz con las armas, la hizo retroceder varios metros.

Efectivamente, Haru se había separado sin darse cuenta de Sen y Shi y, por esas cosas de la vida —como cuando un niño se pierde en un parque de diversiones y mágicamente vuelve con sus padres—, apareció en el hall.

—¿Eh, soy yo? —se preguntó Sayaka/Ken.

—Claro que eres tú, ¿tienes problemas de identidad o qué? —dijo Haru/Sayaka.

Esto la enojó más. Solamente había una persona tan maleducada que podría contestarle así.

—¡Maldito renacuajo, sal ahora mismo ahí!

Ella intentó abalanzarse sobre Haru/Sayaka, que frenó su impulso agarrándola de la ropa y manteniéndola en el aire con una mano.

—¿Quién es el enano ahora, Tsundere-chan? —empezó a burlarse y a reír como un demente. Era la primera vez que le decía «enano» a alguien más y podía burlarse de su compañera; todo al mismo tiempo.

Sayaka/Ken seguía suspendida en el aire, pataleando para que la suelte. Se estaba enojando cada vez más, pero esto iba a tener que esperar. Si se ponía a pelear con Haru, el impostor se iba a terminar escapando.

Ella le mordió el brazo con tal fuerza que, por más que Haru/Sayaka la sacudía en todas direcciones, no terminaba de desprender los dientes encajados en su brazo. Haru se cansó del dolor y la dejó caer.

—¡Aaah! ¡Te mordiste a ti misma, desquiciada! —acusó él.

—¿Terminaron de jugar? —preguntó Nise/Odd molesto.

—Siento la espera, enseguida acabo con usted —contestó burlándose Sayaka/Ken.

Nise/Odd se lanzó sobre ella para cortarla y Sayaka/Ken saltó hacia atrás. El hombre si bien no era demasiado bueno con la espada, tampoco era la primera vez que usaba una, así que siguió atacando mientras su pequeño oponente se movía con rapidez.

Tener un cuerpo tan pequeño tenía sus ventajas, se volvía muy escurridizo.

Nise/Odd empezó a enojarse y atinó a cortar de una vez la cabeza del pequeño, quien se agachó y pasó por debajo de sus piernas, dándole un golpe en la parte trasera de la articulación de la rodilla que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Sayaka/Ken se dirigió hacia su enemigo, decidida a acabar con esto de una sola vez. Caminó arrastrando las dos espadas en el suelo y aceleró su paso.

—_Nitoryu-Dragonclaws_ —dijo y, como si fuese una pala levantando un poco de tierra, lo mandó a volar en dirección hacia el techo dejando caer la katana para que termine cayendo en su mano.

El hombre se estrelló contra el suelo y ella se acercó caminando lentamente, arrastrando ya no las espadas de madera sino su propia katana. Era una victoria asegurada, por más espada de madera que sea y por más cuerpo de niño que tenga, el hecho era que el Haki seguía siendo el mismo. Si no fuese porque Nise estaba en un cuerpo bastante resistente, ya estaría muerto; de hecho, no se lo veía muy bien.

—Saber-ya —dijo una voz bastante familiar y ella se dio vuelta para ver quien estaba en la entrada.

—¿Ya te olvidaste mi nombre o este idiota te quitó parte del cerebro? —gruñó Sayaka/Ken.

Odiaba que le diga así. Ella lo llamaba como él quería cuando tranquilamente podía no hacerlo, y lo mínimo que esperaba era que él haga lo mismo. Sobre todo cuando había dejado claro que ese apodo no le gustaba.

—Necesito a ese hombre vivo, así que voy a llevármelo al submarino.

Law no iba a ponerse a pelear en ese momento con un niño de diez años. Realmente cuando entró y vio la escena que estaba armada; con más de cincuenta personas tiradas o retorciéndose en el suelo, una Sayaka de actitud sospechosa y un niño sosteniendo la Kokuryu con aires de _soy-más-fuerte-que-tú_, le habían hecho deducir de quien se trataba.

—Como quieras, ya tengo lo que quería… Pero antes lo saco de ahí —dijo levantando una Yari del suelo y arrojándola hacia _Haru/Sayaka,_ atravesándole el estómago.

—¡Aaaah! ¡¿Cóm-m-m-o lo notaste?! —le preguntó, confundido, mientras intentaba sacarse el arma que se había enterrado en sus entrañas.

—No se. Se me ocurrió. Ahora, si eres tan amable de salir de adentro mío…

Ella sabía que era Haru el que había estado en su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta al instante, por su inconfundible actitud. Haru era la persona más sincera y —sobre todo—, molesta que había conocido en su vida. El hecho de que, terminada la pelea con el impostor, él no haya siquiera amagado a molestarla, se le hizo raro.

Sayaka/Ken se acercó hacia el impostor que estaba en su cuerpo.

—Está bien, saldr… ¡Aaah! ¿Qué haces? ¡Es tu propio c-c-cuerpo el que estás lastimando! —gritó Nise/Sayaka.

Nise no podía entender lo que estaba haciendo; esto no tenía sentido porque él ya le había dicho que iba a abandonar su cuerpo. En lugar de esperar dos segundos para cambiarse con ella, se acercaba a él para enterrarle más la Yari como si no le importara volver a un cuerpo destruido.

—Quiero que vuelvas a tu propio cuerpo, no al de este niño. Hazlo rápido o te desangrarás y morirás en el mío.

—¡Si muero en tu cuerpo tú nunca podrás salir del de ese niño! ¡No tendrás a dónde volver!

Ella respondió haciendo más presión sobre su estómago.

A esta altura, el dolor se volvió tan insoportable que Nise no tuvo más remedio que buscar con la mirada el lugar donde había quedado su cuerpo, hasta que lo encontró.

—_Henko_ —balbuceó como pudo y cambió de lugar con Odd para volver a su cuerpo.

Si Nise hacía las cosas lo suficientemente rápido, podría escapar. Al diablo con ese reino, al diablo con esos tesoros. Podía empezar de nuevo en otra isla, sólo tenía que escapar. Pero… de repente todo empezó a darle vueltas como si estuviera dentro de una máquina centrifugadora que lo sacudía en todas direcciones.

Cuando quiso agarrarse de algo para frenar ese impulso, se dio cuenta de que no tenía brazos…ni piernas... ¡Le faltaba todo! Viéndolo bien, sólo era una cabeza en ese momento. Ese fue el segundo más largo de su vida.

—Le dije que iba a ser yo quien iba a matarlo —le dijo Law a la cabeza de Nise que fue a parar a su mano.

Trafalgar sabía que ese tipo iba a intentar escapar, era demasiado obvio. Mientras sostenía la cabeza a la altura de sus ojos, le aclaró sus dudas:

—Siempre supe que usted no era ningún brujo, sino un usuario. Su poder tenía ciertas restricciones, como esta por ejemplo: acabo de reducir su campo de visión a mi persona y usted no está cambiando de cuerpo conmigo. Quiere decir que no puede entrar en el cuerpo de otro usuario —le dijo dedicándole su sonrisa más aterradora.

—¡Ustedes están locos! Si no hubiesen llegad…

—No es la primera vez que me lo dicen. Es probable que de haberse dado otra situación, usted hubiese tenido algo de ventaja o al menos hubiera podido escapar con vida pero… se equivocó al prejuzgar a Sayaka-san. Quizás otro miembro de mi tripulación hubiese reaccionado de una forma más predecible, porque en mayor o menor medida, calculan sus movimientos antes de actuar... Pero todos los cálculos y estrategias que pueda usar parecen una tontería cuando se trata de ella, ¿verdad? Siempre termina respondiendo por instinto, eso fue lo que garantizó su muerte.

* * *

**¡Y eso es todo por esta semana!**

**Si les da ganas, dejen su opinión; si no, será la próxima :P**

**Notas:**

**-Golpear primero-preguntar después: Un movimiento filosófico originario de una isla de Grand Line que fue propagándose hasta otros mares, como East Blue, precisamente la Isla de Down. Pronto fue ganando adeptos hasta esparcirse por el resto de los mares hasta llegar a ser un movimiento mundial. Se sospecha que la mayoría de sus miembros son idiotas.**

**-Sojutsu: "Arte de la lanza". Es un arte marcial japonés que se basaba en el uso de la lanza (Yari) sobre todo en el período samurái. Las armas de fuego desplazaron después el Sojutsu.**

**-Yari:****Es el término enjaponéspara lalanza, más específicamente la lanza de hoja recta.**

**-Kikuchi Yari: Es un tipo de Yari (ohh, que buena explicación acabo de dar)**

**-Koryū Sojutsu- Momodori: "antigua escuela/estilo clásico de lanza: cien aves"**

**-Nitoryu-Ryū no tsubasa: "Estilo de dos espadas- Alas del dragón"**

**-Hen Hen no Mi: Invento de Akuma no Mi que se me ocurrió. No es muy poderosa se habrán dado cuenta, je. Básicamente lo que puede hacer es cambiar su mente de lugar con otra persona, siempre y cuando hagan contacto visual. Las excepciones son los otros usuarios (por el conflicto en el que entran dos Akuma no Mi) y los animales.**

**-Nitoryu-Dragonclaws: "Estilo de dos espadas, garras de dragón".**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**-Nami**


	10. Orenji-オレンジ

_¡Hall of Mirrors! ~_

_¡10 capítulos! ~_

_¡Kampaiiiiiiiiiii!_

_(Ok, me dejé llevar jaj. Empecemos otra vez)_

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo dicen que les va? Con un poco de retraso por cuestiones de la vida (como exámenes parciales, je) publico hoy este cap._

_Ya estamos por irnos de Furland (creo que si dejo a los Piratas Heart un día más en esa isla, la terminan hundiendo jaj) pero el viaje por Grand Line continúa. Me pregunto qué hará Sayaka-chwan cuando lleguen al Shin Sekai, ¿Traición? ¿Dirá la verdad? ¿Seguirá con ellos? Ahh, los misterios de la vida…_

_Con respecto al dibujo, me atrasé también porque (además de lo mismo por lo que no actualicé el fic) lo exporté del Corel a JPG (guardando el archivo original), ese JPG se lo mandé a mi hermano para que le arregle algunos desperfectos en Photoshop y ahí caí en la cuenta de que iba a ser un trauma volverlo a editar después de pasar por ese programa (yo sólo uso Corel)… Así que _**_Toraolover_**_, Haru en algún momento va a aparecer, pero vas a tener que tener un poquito de paciencia jaja (perdoná mi taradez)._

_¡Volvió _**_Marula_**_! Kampaiiii~ _

_(No me hagas spam jaja prometo mandarte una especie de "adelanto". Nos está quedando piola!)_

_Después, con el review de _**_Shiemii, _**_la verdad, ni idea jaj, preguntale a él (Modo troll: on)_

_Bueno, ahora en serio, ¡vamos con el capítulo 10!_

_¡Kampaiiiiii!_

_Capítulo X. Re-subido-Remasterizado-Recargado._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Eiichiro Oda. Yo soy dueña de mis OC

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X [Orenji-****オレンジ****]**

A minutos de la salida del sol, la temperatura iba en aumento para sumarse a la humedad de la isla, creando un clima insoportable. Si había algo más sofocante que el verano, era el verano dentro de una isla de verano que, junto con el invierno de las islas invernales, formaba parte de las estaciones más difíciles de sobrellevar de entre las 16 existentes en Grand Line.

Pero, más allá de las condiciones climáticas, la situación no era del todo grata para ser habitante de Furland. Lo supieran o no, tenían la costa sur tomada por una tripulación pirata y sin vigías; los restantes tres puntos de vigilancia estaban igual de descuidados de amenazas externas porque los guerreros estaban acudiendo, al igual que el resto de los isleños, al supuesto llamado de Odd para escuchar su discurso; uno de los poblados estaba siendo controlado por dos piratas y la fortaleza del rey a punto de ser destruida.

Tampoco era un buen momento para estar del lado invasor: los que se encontraban en la fortaleza iban a ser rodeados en breve por miles de guerreros, a los que seguramente no les iba a hacer ningún tipo de gracia enterarse que se habían quedado sin su líder.

Entre tanto, Bepo y Bart entraron al castillo para reunirse con el resto, con algunas heridas no muy serias pero que iban a requerir algo de atención. Los miembros de la guardia real les habían dado más trabajo de lo esperado.

Law les pidió que vuelvan al poblado por Sachi y Penguin y se dirijan al submarino. Si la información que había conseguido en el pueblo era correcta, sólo faltaba una hora para que el Log Pose grabe el campo magnético de la isla y pueda fijarse un nuevo curso. Solamente tenía dos cuestiones que resolver antes de irse.

—_Room_ —dijo y envolvió a todos en la esfera azul.

Antes de que pueda hacer algo más, dos personajes escandalosos irrumpieron en el castillo dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia Sayaka/Ken.

—¡Ken! ¡Estuvimos buscándote por tanto tiempo! —gritaron llorando, Sen y Shi mientras se abalanzaban sobre ella, que no sólo no era quien ellos creían que era, sino que a los ojos de Sayaka, esos parecían dos degenerados que le saltaban encima. Nunca los había conocido, en primer lugar.

—¡No me toquen! —les gritó Sayaka/Ken y les dio tal patada que los mandó a volar quien sabe a dónde.

—¡Onii-sama! — ritó Ken/Haru, viendo como sus hermanos, quienes no había visto desde hacía ya un año, volvían a desaparecer ante sus ojos.

—¿Tú conocías a esos pedófilos? —le preguntó la chica.

—¡Son mis hermanos!

El niño empezó a llorar, lo que le valió un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Me lo hubieses dicho antes! Además, no quiero escucharte llorar. Eres un niño fuerte y tienes una misión que cumplir todavía, ¿O me equivoco? Ve con ell…

— Sayaka-san. Tome a Haru-san y al cuerpo de Nise y diríjase al submarino. No tenemos tiempo para perder aquí —la interrumpió Law. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que se traían Sayaka y el niño.

— Pero él está…

_— Shambles_ —dijo mientras levantaba una mano.

Estaba muy en claro que no le había pedido su opinión y le había dicho lo que tenía que hacer.

Los cuatro que estaban cambiados de cuerpo tenían caras extrañas, como si no entendieran lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Aaah! ¿Cómo podía aguantar este dolor? ¿Ehh? ¿Estoy otra vez aquí? —se quejó «Sayaka».

—¡Soy fuerte! ¡No me duele! ¡No me duele! ¿Ehh? ¿Yo también? —gritó «Odd»

—¿Por qué sigo midiendo dos centímetros? —dijo «Haru», arrodillado en el suelo y completamente deprimido.

—¿Esto es obra del brujo o usted también practica brujería? —preguntó, enojado, «Ken».

—Haga lo que le dije, nos vamos —dijo Trafalgar.

Él nunca le daba explicaciones a nadie y no iba a empezar ahora. El hecho era que había usado su poder para cambiarlos a todos de lugar, pero nunca pensó en dejarlos en su cuerpo original: Odd podría representar una amenaza si volvía a su cuerpo y no sólo por el hecho de aparentar ser fuerte, sino que la verdadera fuerza a la que le temía, era a la de su pueblo, que le seguía con una fe casi religiosa. Lo mejor era dejarlo en el cuerpo del niño.

Tampoco pensaba que poner a Sayaka y a Haru en sus respectivos cuerpos iba a ser productivo, sobre todo por su asistente. Haru se impresionaba mucho cuando uno de sus nakamas resultaba herido y por más resistente que sea el cuerpo de la chica, no iba a durar mucho tiempo consciente mientras no paren la hemorragia.

Dejando las correspondientes indicaciones y dando por sentado que iban a ser cumplidas, el capitán puso la cabeza de Nise en un saco que ató al mango de la Nodachi para llevárselo con él y se dispuso a dejar el lugar.

—¡Espere! ¡Ayúdenos por favor! Tengo que volver a mi cuerpo para terminar con esta mentira. Le daré los tesoros de Nise a cambio —suplicó Odd/Ken, arrodillado, con los brazos en el suelo estirados hacia delante y tan encorvado que su frente tocaba el piso.

—Ya me llevé todo lo que podía acumular en mi submarino, no necesito na…

—¡Trafalgar! —le gritó, molesta, Sayaka/Haru no muy segura de lo que iba a decir, pero sí consciente de que algo la molestaba y tenía que ver con su capitán—. Sé que somos piratas y no tenemos obligación alguna de ayudar a nadie. Pero si no demuestras un mínimo de respeto por un niño, ten por asegurado que no voy a mostrarlo por ti tampoco. Una cosa es atacar a los marines, quizás ignore que ataquen a los civiles, pero no voy a soportar que le des la espalda a un niño que pide ayuda.

El ardido discurso de Sayaka/Haru habría alcanzado un mínimo de impacto, si hubiese entendido bien la situación en la que se encontraban: ella pensaba que Ken había vuelto a su cuerpo y era él quien pedía ayuda, no Odd, que era lo que realmente sucedía.

A Law esta situación no le hacía ninguna gracia. Más allá del acto de estupidez heroica de la chica_, _del hecho de que le estaba poniendo un «_pero_» a una orden suya; encontrarse con una miniatura que le diga lo que tenía que hacer, hacía que sienta que empezaba a hervir su sangre. En cualquier momento iban a llegar los demás guerreros y ellos seguían en el mismo lugar. El sol comenzaba a asomarse y a sumar otro factor en contra para escapar. Una molestia se sumaba a otra constantemente.

—Si no quiere que la devuelva a su cuerpo y la tire por el acantilado, haga lo que le digo —dijo, aparentando calma, pero podrían escucharse sus dientes apretándose unos contra otros desde el otro lado de la isla.

—Conmigo has lo que quieras, estoy hablando del niño —desafió Sayaka/Haru.

Por un segundo lo desconcertó. ¿Ella realmente era consciente de que estaba pidiendo que la mate? ¿Tan poco valoraba su vida que prefería cambiarla por la de un crío que acababa de conocer? Como sea, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

—¿Eso es lo último que tiene para decir?

No recibió ningún tipo de respuesta. Levantó su mano libre mientras Sayaka/Haru seguía con la misma mirada fría y acusadora. Si pensaba matarla, ella iba a hacer que recuerde esos ojos toda su vida. Law sólo susurró «_Shambles_», dio media vuelta para irse y, sin mirar atrás, le informó que de no volver al submarino con Haru vivo, no se moleste en regresar.

—Entendido —contestó, sonriendo. Parece que se le había pasado el enojo.

Los miembros restantes de la tripulación se encontraban en la costa sur, y permanecían en estado de alerta, mientras esperaban que lleguen los demás. Ya no se entendía bien quien era quien porque ninguno había vuelto a su cuerpo original; pero eso no les impedía hacer su trabajo. Aki, quien estaba en el cuerpo de Natsu, tenía preparado el submarino para seguir su viaje lo más rápido posible ante cualquier eventualidad que llegase a darse, así como también, mantenía su mirada en el Log Pose, elemento fundamental que terminaría de definir su partida y rumbo.

Por fuera de la nave, lo único que podía hacerse era esperar la llegada de los demás pero, al parecer, alguien iba a llegar antes que ellos.

—¡Hey! ¿No ven algo extraño en el mar? —dijo Penguin/Sachi a los demás, señalando directamente al océano.

—¿Y qué diablos no es extraño en Grand Line? Incluso hay islas debajo del mar —contestó Natsu/Aki, sin darle importancia.

—¡No estoy hablando del mar en si, idiota! Quiero decir lo que hay en él, miren.

—¿Eso es un barco? —preguntó Sachi/Penguin, achicando los párpados y haciendo sombra con su mano en la frente, para cubrir sus ojos del sol.

—Esto es malo, no sólo está dirigiéndose hacia aquí…Miren esa bandera —señaló Natsu/Aki.

—¡Marines! ¿Qué hacen viniendo aquí? Se supone que esta isla es neutral y el gobierno no puede entrar —dijo Penguin/Sachi, asustado.

—Nosotros tampoco podemos y, sin embargo, aquí estamos. No entiendo qué buscan, pero estoy seguro de que cuando nos vean, no van a pedirnos indicaciones —replicó el cocinero.

Detrás de la fortaleza real., Sayaka/Haru estaba haciendo malabares dentro de ese diminuto cuerpo para cargar con tanto peso. Llevaba a Haru/Sayaka apoyado en su hombro derecho, como si fuese una bolsa de cemento —con la diferencia de que las bolsas no se quejan ni son obstinadas como el chico—; en su otro hombro, llevaba de la misma manera al cuerpo acéfalo de Nise, quien pateaba constantemente su espalda. Por último, llevaba la katana en la boca, mordiendo el mango. Podía perder al prisionero o incluso dejar caer a Haru, pero definitivamente no iba a dejar atrás su objeto más preciado.

Así mismo, si quería dejar de ser una mula de carga, tenía que llegar rápido al submarino. También fue por esa razón que terminó optando por ese camino, sugerido por Haru: si iban montaña abajo desde el frente, tarde o temprano se cruzarían con los nativos de la isla, lo que implicaba tener pelear con ellos y perder tiempo, en el mejor de los casos. Pero, si en cambio bajaban desde la parte trasera, el mayor inconveniente iba a ser rodear la montaña al bajar y luego cambiar su rumbo hacia el sur, que era su destino final.

Un viaje simple en la teoría pero complicado en la práctica.

—¡Deja de tocarme ahí, pervertida! —gritó Haru/Sayaka.

—¿Cómo quieres que te cargue, entonces? Además, soy libre de tocar mi propio trasero cuantas veces quiera. Ese es mi cuerpo, no se te olvide —contestó gruñendo y auto convenciéndose de que esto era una pesadilla y pronto iba a despertar.

—¡Bájame, quiero caminar! Además, esto no es bueno para tu herida. Quitando el hecho de que tener apoyado un estómago lastimado sobre un hombro es doloroso, la presión que ejerce sobre él hace muy difícil contener la hemorragia; además de que estoy contrayendo los músculos abdomina…

—Ya te dije, _freaky_ de la medicina, es mi cuerpo y yo elijo cómo cargarlo —lo interrumpió, enojada.

—¡Cuando vuelva a mi cuerpo no pienso suturar tu abdomen! —le dijo, enojado, pero enseguida recapacitó: no podía hacer algo así o perdería el sueño durante meses; Así que reacomodó su discurso—: ¡Si no me bajas, cuando vuelva a mi cuerpo voy a suturarte de mala gana!

Sayaka no le contestó nada. Ya creía que eso era demasiado, incluso para ella. ¿Se suponía que eso era una amenaza? Parece que alguien tendría que enseñarle en algún momento cómo intimidar porque, de esa forma, no iba a lograr nada.

A su vez, estaba pensando en lo que dijo el chico... volver a su cuerpo. Ella había dejado _para después_ ese problema hasta que apareció Law y de repente los cambió de lugar. Parecía que su habilidad era algo bastante útil, pero que de todas formas no envidiaba en lo absoluto. Todo lo que había visto, parecía más defensivo que cualquier otra cosa; y quitando el hecho de los descuartizamientos _in vivo_, nunca lo había visto realizar un ataque más, digamos, destructivo.

—¿Alguna vez habías visto a Law-san cambiar de cuerpo a la gente? —preguntó como para ver si podía conseguir algún tipo de información sobre la Ope Ope no Mi sin preguntarle al dueño.

—Ahora que lo pienso bien, no. Es la primer vez que veo algo así en los cinco años que llevo viajando con el capitán pero… A que tú también crees que es genial —contestó su compañero, sonriendo de una forma bastante ridícula.

—Si, seguro.

Ahora no creía que, al menos a Haru, lo tuviese amaestrado. El chico hablaba de su capitán como si estuviese enamorado o alguna cosa parecida, cosa que le repugnaba más. Prefería la imagen anterior, la del perro fiel. Si quería contenerse y no matarlo, lo mejor iba a ser mantener silencio hasta llegar al submarino para no enterarse de cosas que puedan dañar su integridad mental.

Lo que estaba sucediendo mientras tanto, en la fortaleza real, era el momento que Furland estuvo esperando por cincuenta años. Ese día se renovaría la autoridad nacional que, aunque tuvo un último año de carácter despótico, los 49 anteriores le habían valido para ganarse el consenso —y hasta el cariño— de su gente. Odd, quien estaba muy herido, se había dirigido a la entrada del castillo y sobre una especie de plataforma improvisada por Ken, se preparó para dar una explicación a sus súbditos, quienes estaban llegando de a montones.

No sabía por dónde empezar o si iban a creerle, pero sentía que les debía una explicación por las cosas que les hizo hacer y por haberles fallado como líder.

—Guerreros de Furland, como su rey y compañero me veo en la obligación de explicar lo sucedido y recibir el castigo correspondiente por lo hecho. El nuevo monarca traerá una nueva era de paz y armonía a nuestra tierra, corrompida por los actos avaros que se sucedieron los últimos meses. Hoy concluyo mi mandato sin honra, por haber traicionado a mi pueblo…

Odd dejó de hablar. No estaba explicando nada y decidió no hacerlo. Excusarse culpando a Nise de su propia falta de espíritu para defender Furland, le parecía un acto de cobardía. Si este iba a ser su discurso de despedida, iba a asumir toda la responsabilidad y a dejar todo en manos del nuevo gobierno.

—Como dije, desde los cielos llegará nuestro nuevo…

—¡Cuidado, Odd-sama! —gritaron Sen y Shi que cayeron de lleno sobre el rey, ante el asombro de los espectadores.

Todos conocían a los hermanos por ser los vigías del sur, así como también esa costumbre que tenían, casi patológica, de caerle encima a los demás. Pero, ¿de dónde habían salido?

Veinte minutos atrás, en el hall de la fortaleza, Sen y Shi entraron y vieron algo que les devolvió la ilusión: vieron a Ken. Esto podría haberse convertido en una conmovedora escena familiar digna de un drama _hollywoodense_, si no fuera porque Sayaka se encontraba atrapada en el cuerpo de Ken, y el niño en el de Haru. Sen y Shi se abalanzaron sobre Sayaka/Ken para darle un cálido abrazo familiar que ella interpretó como «el ataque de dos psicópatas violadores del bosque». Aun si ella recordara que ellos la veían como un niño, no los conocía. Ella ya había desaparecido para cuando ellos se presentaron en el submarino, por lo que, si fuese consciente de que la veían como «Ken», aún así pensaría que se trataba del «ataque de dos pedófilos violadores del bosque».

La respuesta natural de Sayaka/Ken, fue darles una patada con toda la fuerza que podía acumular en un pie, para desaparecerlos de su vista.

Sen y Shi fueron despedidos del castillo, a una velocidad que no tenía nada que envidiarle al más moderno de los misiles. Los había golpeado con tal fuerza, que siguieron elevándose cada vez más alto. Veían todo alejarse y hacerse más pequeño a medida que ascendían.

Al llegar a los mil metros de altura, ocurrió lo inevitable: Sayaka los había pateado con fuerza, pero no tenía el poder derogar la ley de gravedad con un pie.

Todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar.

—¡Fue un honor haber luchado junto a usted, Aniki! —gritó Sen, resignado a medida que volvían a caer

Su hermano habría contestado algo similar, si no hubiese visto lo que se acercaba a lo lejos, detrás de Sen: una gaviota gigantesca que había salido de vaya uno a saber dónde, voló directamente hacia ellos y los metió dentro de su boca para comerlos.

Luego de una épica lucha dentro del pico del animal, lograron ser expulsados, volvieron a dirigirse en caída libre hacia la isla y terminaron sobre Odd —algunas personas podrían interpretarlo como que simplemente los escupió por su mal sabor, queda a criterio de cada uno—.

—¡Llegaron desde el cielo! —gritaron Ken, Odd y los demás guerreros, boquiabiertos.

—¡Que bueno que estamos vivos, Aniki! Esa bestia casi nos mata —comentó Shi.

—¡Lucharon en los cielos con una bestia! ¡Es una prueba divina! —dijeron todos al unísono mientras Odd se incorporaba y volvía a dirigirse a los habitantes de la isla.

—Los dioses nos han enviado un nuevo rey, encarnado en estos nobles guerreros... ¡Es una nueva era, la era Senshi!

La reacción ante la declaración de Odd, fue de emoción; plasmada en una multitud que comenzó a gritar entusiasmada, entendiendo que esa era una revelación de los dioses.

Sea una manifestación del cielo o de lo que fuere, Sen y Shi no entendieron nada. Al escuchar la palabra « Senshi », Sen entendió que hablaban de ellos; Shi, en cambio, lo corrigió y le dijo que estaban hablando de la era de los guerreros.

Los únicos que faltaban llegar al punto de partida, en la costa sur, eran Sayaka y Haru pero esa no era la principal razón por la que aun no se habían ido. Alrededor de 50 marines y dos Pacifistas empezaron a bajar del buque y se dirigieron hacia la tripulación que habían identificado como pirata. No necesitaban ser genios para reconocerlos, obviando el hecho de que el submarino tenía impresa la Jolly Roger en varios lugares, era imposible confundirlo con otro mientras siga teniendo ese color amarillo chillón.

Entre ellos se encontraba un hombre alto, y tan grande como un luchador de sumo. Su rostro hacía contraste con esa apariencia, parecía de niño. Llevaba un hacha de un tamaño ridículamente grande; tranquilamente podía ser más alta que una persona normal y seguramente pesaba más que un hombre promedio. Se dirigió hacia donde estaban los piratas e intentó persuadirlos.

—¡Trafalgar Law, novato de trescientos millones de Berries! ¡Voy a capturarte a ti y a cada uno de los piratas de esa generación problemática!

—¿Siempre le dice a sus enemigos lo que va a hacer? —le contestó, burlándose.

—No voy a responderle a un pirata. Soy Sentomaru, la persona con la boca más cerrada del mundo —dijo, contradiciéndose sin notarlo, aparentemente.

—¿Qué hace en esta isla el guardaespaldas del doctor Vegapunk? Creí que la marina no se metía en territorio neutral.

—Ahora soy oficial de la marina y estoy capacitado para arrestarte… —se interrumpió a sí mismo. Parece que, al igual que la espadachina, tenía ciertos problemas para ocultar información, así que decidió terminar con esto—. ¡Eso lo dije porque quería! ¡PX-10, destruye ese submarino! ¡PX-11, te quedas conmigo! ¡Los demás, ataquen al resto!

El Pacifista se acercó al submarino y levantó una mano para destruirlo con esos lasers que tantos problemas les habían causado en Shabondi pero, habían dos piratas dispuestos a impedírselo: Sachi y Penguin. Estar cambiados de cuerpo no les iba a ser ningún problema ya que ellos tenían habilidades, contextura y fuerza física similares. Pero lo más importante, era que ellos eran los mecánicos del submarino y no lo consideraban como un mero medio de transporte, algo circunstancial que puede ser reemplazado. Para ellos, era su hogar, su orgullo, lo amaban como si fuera su propio hijo y no iban a permitir que nadie le ponga una mano encima.

Que el submarino sea destruido o no, estaba fuera de discusión. Ambos se abalanzaron sobre PX-10.

A escasos metros de ellos, sus nakamas esquivaban balazos y barrían una veintena de marines. Bepo les dio una demostración intensiva de kung fu moviéndose a toda velocidad para así llegar al lado de su capitán, que no se había movido de lugar. Si buscasen la definición de la palabra «fiel» en un diccionario, seguramente aparecería una foto del oso.

Sentomaru le ordenó a PX-11 que ataque a Law y a su primer oficial. Acto seguido, el pacifista abrió su boca para atacar. Bepo intentó actuar antes que el cyborg, pero alguien se le adelantó. Una figura pequeña corrió a toda velocidad hacia el pacifista, subiendo por la misma velocidad sobre su enorme cuerpo para atacar directamente su cabeza.

—_Saya- Hammer_ —gritó de alguna forma Sayaka/Haru eliminando así toda posibilidad de entrada genial que pudiese haber tenido.

Con la katana enfundada y aún su boca, por tener dos personas ocupando sus brazos, golpeó la cabeza de PX-11 como si tuviese un martillo. Aunque, a decir verdad, no le hizo mucho daño pero sí pudo desviar el rayo hacia la vegetación.

Cuando volvió al suelo, se encontró con su propia cara dirigirle una mirada defraudada. Aún llevaba a Nise y Haru/Sayaka a cuestas.

—¿Cómo le pones tu nombre a una técnica tan vergonzosa? —acusó Haru/Sayaka.

Esa acusación le valió ser arrojado al suelo.

—No sé del nombre de quién estás hablando o de qué técnica. Yo quería darle un puñetazo pero tenía las manos ocupadas, idiota

Sayaka fue fiel a su repertorio de excusas ridículas aunque, esta vez, no había inventado nada. Ella había dicho lo primero que se le vino a la mente, tanto con esa especie de ataque como en su posterior explicación. Ella dijo «saya», que suena igual que la abreviatura de su nombre. Si lo pensaba de esa manera, hasta sonaba ridículo. Se ruborizó cuando pensó en esto; sonaba demasiado estúpido. Aunque el enano tenía un punto, ella no iba a aceptar un sermón justamente del delirante de Haru.

—¡Saberlight, tú también quedas a disposición de la marina en este momento! ¡Esto será un ejemplo para los demás supernovas! —gritó Sentomaru mirando evidentemente a otra persona.

—¡¿Y quién se supone que eres?! ¿Vas a usar esa hacha o sólo sabes hablar? —le dijo Sayaka/Haru.

—¡No estoy hablando contigo, niño y no pienso decirte nada! Yo soy Sentomaru, el hombre con la boca más cerrada del mundo —contestó.

—Tú le sacas las ganas de pelear a cualquiera —suspiró ella.

En ese momento, sintió algo extraño y se giró hacia atrás sorprendida. Había sentido que le arrebataban el cuerpo de Nise y, cuando vio hacia atrás, encontró a Law que caminaba muy tranquilo hacia el submarino. Caminaba en medio del enfrentamiento de sus nakamas, la marina y PX-10 sumado a que llevaba al impostor y Haru/Sayaka lo seguía detrás, rengueando.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Quiero volver a mi cuerpo! —le gritó, enojada.

Law simplemente se giró. Al parecer no era sólo a la chica a quien había cansado el nuevo oficial de la marina, pero el desinterés no era lo que lo había motivado a dejarlo en manos de Sayaka y Bepo: Incluso Haru debería haberlo notado con sus conocimientos de medicina. La cuestión era que Law no había esperado que el enano vuelva consciente, ya sería un milagro que esté con vida; pero lo tenía caminando a su lado y lo único que mostraba eran ciertas dificultades respiratorias o molestias al caminar, producto de el dolor que debería estar sintiendo en su herida. Todo esto tenía que tener algún tipo de explicación, ya no podía solamente decirse que el cuerpo de la espadachina era resistente, directamente estaba yendo en contra de todo tipo de lógica. Sin duda acababa de volverse un nuevo foco de interés. Después de todo, no le decían el _cirujano de la muerte_ por andar salvando vidas en un hospital.

—Destruyan ese barco y hagan lo que consideren necesario para que no los sigan al submarino —ordenó, siendo consecuente con su hábito de no contestar ninguna pregunta o tomar en cuenta exigencia alguna y siguió su camino.

Sayaka ya estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y no era precisamente por el calor de Furland. Quiso contradecirlo de alguna forma, pero Bepo la detuvo y le pidió que mire hacia el frente. Técnicamente ella tenía que acceder a lo que le diga si aceptaba las normas de esa tripulación. Sea un oso lo que fuere, Bepo era su superior.

—¡¿A dónde creen que van ustedes dos?! ¡No voy a pelear con un niño y un oso! —gritó Sentomaru, señalando a los supuestos dos novatos. Ya no tenía paciencia así que le dio la última orden al cyborg—. PX-11, dispárales.

—¡Voy a adelantarme! —avisó Bepo.

—¡Entendido! —contestó mientras el oso corría hacia el Pacifista que había cambiado su objetivo de forma forzosa, al ver al animal venírsele encima.

De todas maneras, no representaba amenaza alguna para el cyborg, quien tenía un cuerpo duro y de acero por lo que no era muy difícil frenar el impulso del oso con un simple revés. Sin duda, un disparo directo de su láser iba a pulverizarlo.

Cuando menos de un metro de distancia podía medirse entre ellos y se veía una luz amarilla que empezaba a emerger de la boca del Pacifista, Bepo se agachó y Sayaka/Haru saltó por encima de él, directo hacia PX-11. El impulso la llevó rápidamente a estar sobre la cabeza del robot gigante sobre la que se apoyó con un pie para girarse 360 grados y volver a saltar.

El oso, aprovechando la distracción que generó la chica, pateó la pantorrilla del cyborg e hizo que pierda el equilibrio para que, mientras su compañera aprovechaba la fuerza centrífuga generada al girar cada vez a mayor velocidad, lo pueda cortar antes de caer al suelo.

—_Itoryu- Spin_ —sentenció y lo golpeó en el cuello, desprendiendo parte del mismo y así desviando el disparo hacia la embarcación de la Marina que voló en miles de pedazos.

Los circuitos del Pacifista comenzaron a fallar y terminó cayendo al suelo.

—Eso fue rápido, eres bueno —le dijo sonriendo al oso.

—Lo siento —contestó con las orejas hacia abajo.

Parece que ni ganarle a un prototipo de la misma especie del que casi le causa la muerte en Shabondy lo sacaba de sus tics depresivos.

—Terminemos con el grandote del hacha. Quiero volver a mi cuerpo mientras siga hallándose de forma reconocible— le pidió.

A menos que tuviese alguna enfermedad que le impida moverse o por alguna razón, se destruyan de alguna forma sus extremidades, no pensaba dejar su cuerpo en manos de un mata-sanos. Jamás había ido al médico para nada, de hecho, vivió la mayor parte de su vida alejada, por decirlo de alguna forma, de la civilización humana. Si no había muerto hasta ahora curándose a si misma, podía seguir por ese camino.

Sentomaru parecía estar volviéndose loco, no entendía cómo se les estaban escapando los criminales mientras el trataba con un niño y un oso. Sacó el arma que colgaba de su espalda y se decidió a _tomar en serio_ a los dos que tenía en frente.

* * *

**¡Y esto ha sido todo por ahora! **

**La verdad, es que no sabía dónde cortarlo, siempre decía: "¡Ay no!, ¿cómo lo voy a cortar ahí?" hasta que me di cuenta de lo largo que estaba quedando y ¡ZAZ! ¡Corte abrupto!**

**Bueno, voy a intentar publicar como venía haciendo hasta ahora, semanalmente, pero después del próximo cap (la semana que viene también tengo examen, je. ¡A estudiar!).**

**Sólo espero que Sayaka se apure en entrar al submarino, por su propio bien xD**

**Bueno... ese ataque raro (digno de un anime para bebes, je) "Saya- Hammer" no se de donde salió, la verdad jaj. La cosa es que ella golpeó al Pacifista con la katana envainada, con la parte que se llama "Saya" (vaina), por eso Haru se confundió. Lo mismo cuando Odd dice que empieza la era Senshi (guerrero).. justamente Sen y Shi pensaron que hablaba de ellos, pero en realidad estaba hablando de toda la población de la isla, su espíritu y esas yerbas.(Me encantan los juegos de palabras de los japoneses, perdón)**

**Ya que prácticamente estamos fuera de Furland, quería compartir de dónde carajos se me ocurrió la idea de una mini sociedad tan religiosa-rara-guerrera-de-todo:**

**Resulta que me encanta jugar TES V: Skyrim y en una de esas, escucho a Arngeir (de los Barbas Grises) decir: "Un dios sólo existe si la gente cree en él" y yo me quedé como "Te amo" jajaja. Así que se me ocurrió llevar esa frase a la práctica (en Furland, claro está).**

**¡En fin! ¡Será hasta la próxima! :D**

** -Nami**


	11. Kōtaku-光沢

_¡Saludos, criaturas virtuales! _

_Ahora, sin previo aviso, traigo este nuevo capítulo. _

_Ya me volveré más regular con este tema de las actualizaciones; pero de momento no puedo, porque la facultad me sigue acosando y me estoy volviendo algo exigente con el tema de revisar-diez-mil-veces-antes-de-publicar. _

_Hablando de "revisar", cuando me puse a comparar los primeros capítulos, encontré dos millones de errores, así que los voy a empezar a re-subir. También voy a aprovechar eso, para abandonar la puntuación inglesa (los diálogos, sobre todo) y pasar a escribir "como dios manda" de este lado del mundo (In spanish, you know?)._

_¿Por qué justo ahora? Bueno, es algo simple: Sé que no voy a ganar el Nóbel de literatura por escribir un fanfic, pero es verdad que la historia me está empezando a gustar y por eso le quiero poner un poco más de ganas; por decirlo de alguna forma._

_Terminados los avisos, ¡vamos a lo que nos compete! :D_

_Capítulo XI. Re-subido-Remasterizado-Recargado._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Eiichiro Oda (se arrodilla ante él). Yo soy dueña de mis OC

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XI [Kōtaku-****光沢****]**

Largas horas pasaron los piratas enfrentándose, primero, a los nativos de la isla, y luego a los marines en la costa sin pausa alguna. Todo se volvía más pesado: brazos, piernas, incluso el mero hecho de estar de pie. La luz solar se volvía incómoda en los ojos cansados, lo que hacía que algunos deseen ya estar sumergidos a cientos de metros bajo el nivel del mar, envueltos en la oscuridad de una fosa oceánica. El pequeño cuerpo de Haru, estaba pidiéndole a gritos a Sayaka que se desplome en el suelo, necesitaba con urgencia descansar. Si bien ella no acostumbraba a tener problemas para mantenerse despierta o pasar algunos días sin dormir, eso no significaba que ese comportamiento sea aplicable al organismo de Haru; quien, como todo _niño bueno_, necesitaba irse a dormir después de cenar.

Los obstáculos concretos para irse, derrotados los dos Pacifistas, ahora estaban reducidos a un puñado de marines y su capitán.

Sentomaru no sólo estaba molesto por los problemas que tuvo para encontrarlos, sino que también estaba furioso porque la mitad de la tripulación que tenía a cargo, había sido derrotada. Si quería arrestar a los piratas y volver de alguna forma a la base de la Marina, tenía que mirar la situación con mayor seriedad y tomar definiciones más efectivas. Mientras terminaba de analizar este escenario, decidió atacar primero al oso, que junto con el _niño_, representaban el mayor problema para llegar a los demás. Levantó su hacha y atacó a Bepo que, gracias a su instinto animal, esquivó sin problemas el golpe. El oso tenía la ventaja de ser muy veloz a comparación del marine, pero sabía que no sería tarea sencilla derribarlo. Ese tipo no era como el Pacifista, era un sujeto racional que podía medir su fuerza y planear sus movimientos, por lo que necesitaba encontrar una buena forma de enfrentarse a él.

De todas formas, el oficial no iba a darle margen para que elaborase ningún plan; volvió a atacarlo con su arma mientras el oso intentaba esquivar los hachazos que cada vez llegaban más cerca de él. Cúmulos de piedras, polvo, e incluso árboles, salían disparados en dirección contraria a Sentomaru, como si repeliese todo a su paso.

Para la suerte de Bepo, el último ataque de su oponente fue esquivado en el momento justo, dejando el hacha atascada en el suelo, lo que le dio una apertura para que pueda subir sobre ella y llegar hasta él. Saltó con fuerza para patearle directamente la cara.

—_Hoisa_ —dijo el oficial extendiendo la palma de la mano en dirección a su atacante.

Lo sucedido en ese instante, fue visto como si Bepo hubiese chocado contra una pared invisible, porque cayó de lleno al suelo.

El oficial desencajó su arma y la levantó para cortar en dos al oso, que había quedado aturdido por la caída; pero fue bloqueado por la katana de Sayaka, que se interpuso en el trayecto hacia Bepo. Una ráfaga de viento arremolinado surgió entre los dos, producto del choque.

—¿Un niño que usa Haki? —dijo Sentomaru, que creía que estaba hablando con otra persona—. Eres bueno, pero soy más fuerte que tú.

—¡Hey, Bepo! Deja de dormir o van a matarte —gritó Sayaka/Haru al oso.

En realidad, él no estaba durmiendo, pero sí era un hecho que aún no se había levantado del suelo y seguía un poco desorientado. El rostro del marine se transformó; lo estaba ignorando un mini pirata. Mantuvo el agarre de su hacha con la mano izquierda y extendió la palma de la otra en dirección a la chica.

_—Hoisa_ —volvió a decir, esta vez con un tono de voz más grave, fatuo.

Sayaka/Haru y Bepo salieron despedidos hacia atrás y el oficial miró en dirección al submarino. Si la Marina no podía abandonar la isla, tampoco lo iban a hacer los criminales, así que iba a hundirlo él mismo.

—¿Estás bien, Saya-chan? —preguntó el oso a su compañera.

Bepo era bastante ágil, fundamentalmente por su instinto animal, que le alertó enseguida del peligro y logró caer de pie. Aun así, no tuvo tiempo de sujetar a la espadachina antes de que cayera, por lo que quedó boca abajo en el suelo. Ella levantó la vista y miró hacia el oficial de la Marina, apretando los dientes. En su cabeza, no podía entender qué estaba haciendo mal y, sobre todo, no iba a aceptar lo que había escuchado segundos antes: «_Soy más fuerte que tú»._

—Estoy bien —respondió y se incorporó; no había tiempo que perder.

Bepo empezó a correr y se abalanzó sobre Sentomaru, dándole, sin pausa alguna, una sucesión de patadas y puñetazos cada vez a mayor velocidad. El oficial ya no podía repeler con su Haki los ataques del oso porque era tan rápido que se le hacía imposible seguirlo; no le quedó más remedio que empezar a bloquear con su arma. Sayaka/Haru encontró el momento perfecto para intervenir y terminar con este tipo. Tenía que acabar esto con una sola estocada, ya que de estirarse más tiempo la pelea, sin duda alguna iba a ser ella quien perdiera. Segundos antes de que pudiese hacer algún movimiento, el oficial quitó su atención de Bepo, y con su mano libre apuntó a la chica. Las pupilas de los ojos de Sayaka/Haru se volvieron tan pequeñas que parecían haber desaparecido; ya no podía evitar lo que se venía, pero tenía que minimizar el impacto.

—_Ashigara Dokkoi_ —dijo el marine y la golpeó con la palma de su mano.

Como un acto instintivo, ella interpuso su katana entre la mano del oficial y su estómago, que era su objetivo.

—¿Kenbunshoku? Eres una caja de sorpresas, niño. No deberías usar tu poder para ayudar a estos criminales, si te unes a la Marina po…

—Cada vez que abres la boca, me molesta más, marine-san —contestó.

Mientras tanto, algunos de los miembros de la tripulación ya estaban en el submarino, listos para partir. Aki/Natsu, seguía esperando la orden para sumergirse. Estaba algo impaciente ya que hacía varias horas que estaba sentado frente a un tablero con palancas y botones, y no había hecho más que mirarlos.

La enfermería, iba a dejar de cumplir momentáneamente su función regular para convertirse en el lugar donde mantendrían atrapado a Nise. Haru/Sayaka, puso en las muñecas del prisionero esposas de Kairouseki para debilitarlo y, como precaución, su cabeza quedó sobre uno de los escritorios, con los ojos vendados. Haru nunca preguntó para qué querían tener a este hombre en el submarino, ni lo iba a hacer. De lo que sí estaba seguro, era de que no lo traían para charlar sobre las Akuma no Mi.

Por otra parte, ahora tenía otro tipo de preocupación en su cabeza: la _resistencia anormal_ del cuerpo que estaba usando. Esa era la razón por la que Law le había pedido que lo acompañe, más allá del hecho de que a Haru no le afectaba el Kairouseki y necesitaban inmovilizar al otro usuario. Sólo necesitaban algunas muestras de sangre y hacer ciertas pruebas. Nada complicado ni demasiado invasivo, pero seguramente era algo que a Sayaka no le iba a caer en gracia, sobre todo porque no toleraba siquiera que le pongan un termómetro o una simple venda.

—¿Cómo se siente ahora? —preguntó Law a su ayudante luego de terminar de suturar su abdomen.

—Ya no estoy mareado, de hecho, me siento bien. Creo que mañana ya no van a haber molestias en esta zona. De todas formas, Saya…quiero decir, yo, supongo, he perdido mucha sangre desde que salimos del castillo. No puedo calcular cuanta, pero no debería poder hablar. Además… —contestó el chico y miró hacia _su_ brazo izquierdo.

—¿Además? —apuró el capitán.

Ya era bastante confuso que Haru se confunda al hablar, como para sumarle que no cierre una idea.

—Cuando la conocí, yo curé este brazo y realmente se veía mal. Ahora, no tiene siquiera una cicatriz, es ridículo. Si la mira bien, no tiene ninguna marca en ningún lugar del cuerpo y yo vi cómo quedó después de pelear con Jimbei. ¡Yo la curé! ¡Es imposible que no tenga al menos una marca!

—Cálmese. No va a comprender la causa mientras esté negando el hecho. Ya tengo las muestras, y hasta que no las analice, no puedo hacer más que especular. Le sugiero que se vista y vaya a descansar; lo llamaré si lo necesito —indicó y se dirigió a donde había dejado las muestras en cuestión.

Haru levantó del asiento la camiseta de Sayaka para volver a ponérsela, y se la quedó mirando. «_No la voy a dejar que ande usando estos trapos»,_ pensó mientras veía la rasgadura que tenía en la parte delantera. Siempre le había parecido una camiseta horrible. Al chico le parecía sumamente deprimente el color negro y la «_amistosa»_ inscripción que tenía en la parte trasera no la hacía más cómoda a su vista. Esto, sumado al hecho de que parecía haber sido remendada anteriormente por la novia de Frankestein, hacía que el chico piense que iba a hacerle un bien si la hacía desaparecer.

De momento, y considerando que estaba en una enfermería y no en un guardarropa, se resignó a volver a ponérsela y buscar luego entre su ropa algo que pudiese usar Sayaka. Coció provisoriamente la parte rasgada e intentó vestirse finalmente; pero por alguna razón, le costó más de lo previsto.

—¡Si serás cabezona! ¿Por qué diablos no pasa? —gritaba Haru mientras tiraba de la prenda, que se había atascado de alguna forma en su cabeza.

Cada vez odiaba más esa camiseta.

Si había algo que le molestaba a Law en ese momento, no era el tener a la mitad de su tripulación afuera, sino el ruido que estaba haciendo su asistente cuando claramente no tenía razones para permanecer ahí. Le gustaba trabajar solo y en silencio; de esa forma lograba concentrarse al cien por cien y entrar en diálogo con sus propios pensamientos, conectar ideas.

Justamente, Haru representaba todo lo contrario. A pesar de encontrase ante un trabajo delicado, no podía soportar estar más de diez minutos sin moverse, y el quedarse callado estaba fuera de discusión. En resumen, era la versión del médico que antagonizaba con el funcionamiento de Law. Se volteó para llamar la atención de Haru y hacer que se vaya de una vez.

—¿Por qué sigue aquí? Le di…

No pudo terminar la frase. La imagen era patética. Era algo que podía esperar de un niño de cinco años que está aprendiendo a vestirse; no de un hombre con edad suficiente para tener ya varios hijos. ¿Se suponía que _eso_ que estaba ahí luchando con una camiseta era su asistente?

Caminó hacia él y agarró la prenda para hacerla pasar por su cabeza y lograr estar solo de una vez.

—¡¿Quién es?! Si me…

—Compórtese como un adulto o lo dejo en esta isla.

No le tomó mucho trabajo encontrar el problema: por alguna razón, la parte rasgada de la camiseta estaba cocida al hueco que deja pasar la cabeza. Al menos ahora sabía que Haru no era tan idiota como había parecido segundos atrás; simplemente, no servía para remendar ropa. Sólo era cuestión de tirar con un poco más de fuerza y el intento de costura del chico iba a terminar por romperse, su cabeza iba a pasar y, lo más importante, se iba a ir.

—¡Capitán! Falta que… —gritó Sachi/Penguin, también interrumpiéndose.

Había entrado corriendo a la enfermería y se quedó parado en la puerta, tieso, como si le hubiesen echado una bolsa de cemento en los pies. Claramente no interpretó la situación como lo que realmente estaba pasando. Empezó a transpirar y desvió la vista hacia el suelo.

—¡Oh! ¡Creo que puedo oír a Penguin llamarme desde la sala de máquinas! ¡Seguramente se murieron las baterías, se rompió la hélice, dejó de funcionar el radar y uno de los motores está por explotar! ¡Si no salgo de esta habitación en este momento, vamos a hundirnos! —dijo y dio media vuelta para irse.

—¿Qué te pasa? Pareces más estúpido de lo normal —preguntó Haru/Sayaka a su compañero, una vez que pudo terminar de vestirse.

—Usted también, salga de aquí —indicó Law a Haru y volvió a sentarse donde estaba.

—¡No, no! ¡No es necesario! Yo no vi nada. Sigan como si yo no hubiese pasado por aquí, no era mi intenci… —no terminó de excusarse cuando Haru/Sayaka lo golpeó en el estómago.

El enano era un tanto inocente, pero no era tan ingenuo como para no darse cuenta de qué estaba insinuando Sachi.

—¡No andes fantaseando con los demás, pervertido! —replicó.

A Haru le habían pasado cosas raras pero, sin duda, esta había llegado para ponerse en la cima de su _Top Ten _de momentos extraños de su vida.

Del otro lado, el conflicto se estaba reduciendo a sólo dos personas y un oso.

—Sus intentos son inútiles. Mi defensa es la mejor del mundo —dijo Sentomaru, convencido de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Él se especializaba en Busoshoku Haki; pero, al contrario de usuarios como Sayaka que ponían mayor atención a la fuerza del ataque, Sentomaru se había preparado casi exclusivamente en fortalecer su defensa. Era casi imposible tocarlo, porque generalmente no necesitaba tener contacto físico con su adversario para bloquear o repeler un ataque. Tenía buenos fundamentos para asegurar tener la mejor defensa del mundo.

Sayaka/Haru miró a Bepo. Su compañero se encontraba detrás de Sentomaru y estaba esperando el momento justo para volver a atacar. Vio en los pequeños ojos del oso, la duda, la incertidumbre, la intranquilidad que transmitía esa mirada; todo lo contrario a la de su oponente.

Ella tenía en su cabeza una especie de manual mental de comportamiento ante un enemigo, donde uno de los principales puntos era el que Bepo estaba transgrediendo ahora, al demostrarle a su rival que no tenía idea de qué hacer para llegar hacia él. Tampoco era un tema que ella tuviera resuelto; era consciente de que la armadura de Haki de Sentomaru sobrepasaba las limitaciones físicas del cuerpo de Haru e incluso su propio Haki. Pero eso era algo que no pensaba comunicarle a su rival y mucho menos hacer que sea el determinante del lado vencedor.

—Tu defensa no es la mejor del mundo. Es una porquería —le dijo burlándose.

—Cuida tus palabras, niño. No ofendas a alguien que es mas poderoso que tú y pretendas salir sin un rasguño —contestó Sentomaru apretando los dientes.

—Yo sólo digo lo que es. Tu defensa es tan buena como una brújula normal en Grand Line, por no decir inútil. Estoy teniendo consideración contigo —continuó, ridiculizándolo.

Mordió el anzuelo.

—¡No puedes decir eso de mi defensa cuando no has podido tocarme ni una vez! Soy el…

—Eres un vago. No quieres pelear en serio, por eso fortaleces una defensa estática. Parece que buscas que se canse tu oponente para ganarle con el menor esfuerzo posible. Tu defensa no sólo es débil y aburrida, sino que demuestra que estás muerto de miedo —dijo con una sonrisa torcida y llevando su mano libre a la cintura.

—¡¿Miedo, yo?! ¡No tengo miedo de nada, mucho menos de pequeños piratas que creen saberlo todo! Si aún estás vivo, es por tu Kenbunshoku. No sabes nada de cómo defenderse correctamente, pe…

—Mi defensa es cien veces mejor que la tuya, marine-san —interrumpió, riendo. Este hombre era casi tan fácil como Haru.

—¡Deja de interrumpirme, mocoso insolente! ¡No sabes nada sobre el combate! ¡Apenas eres un niño! ¡No puedes tocarme!

Ya empezaban a notarse las venas que sobresalían de su frente, y comenzó a sostener con mayor fuerza el hacha.

—No tengo intenciones de hacerlo —replicó y amplió su sonrisa mostrando los dientes.

Bepo, que seguía detrás de Sentomaru, saltó sobre él con toda la fuerza que le quedaba y lo pateó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. El oso se dirigió hacia donde estaba su compañera, y le sonrió como si hubiesen acabado con un trabajo de años. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Sin lugar a dudas, y para ser la primera vez que peleaba _en equipo_ con alguien más que su propia sombra, se había sentido muy a gusto. Hizo un gesto para estrechar su mano con el oso —o la pata, en su caso—, pero sintió un leve mareo que la llevó a tambalearse.

Al relajarse, empezó a sentir los efectos de estar a mil revoluciones y parar de golpe. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle, también. Se llevó la mano que le había ofrecido a Bepo hacia su frente y comenzó a frotarla, como si fuese un movimiento mágico que pudiese apaliar el malestar.

La ecuación era fácil de resolver: hambre, fatiga muscular y sueño. No iba a morir por eso, pero tampoco era agradable estar así. El cuerpo de Haru se le hacía muy frágil para su gusto.

—¿Te sientes bien, Saya-chan? —preguntó Bepo, algo preocupado.

—Claro que si. Tengo un poco de sueño, nada más —contestó, frotándose los ojos.

—Lo siento.

—Ya, ya, Bepo. No tienes que andar pidiendo disculpas por todo. Volvamos, somos los únicos que seguimos sin entrar y no quiero aguantarme al señor de las quejas por un buen rato —le dijo ella, con la voz algo cortada.

—Lo siento —repitió.

Sayaka, al fin terminó por aceptar que era imposible hacerlo entrar en razón. Por más que fuera imposible que él haya sido el causante de su malestar general, no lo entendía. Era eso o tenía alguna especie de obsesión con pedir disculpas. Suspiró resignada y se giró hacia el submarino para entrar con su compañero. No sabía nada de Bepo ni por qué tenía esa costumbre de disculparse por todo, pero seguramente era algo que no podía arreglar simplemente al pedir que diga algo diferente.

Unas horas después, esa tranquilidad que logró transmitirle Bepo, se esfumó como si fuese un espejismo.

—¡¿Cómo que tiraste mi camiseta, maldito renacuajo?! —gritaba Sayaka/Haru mientras zamarreaba a quien estaba en su cuerpo.

Haru seguía creyendo que había sido un acto humanitario el deshacerse de lo que para él era un trapo viejo y feo; pero por alguna razón que él desconocía, Sayaka no le estaba agradeciendo sino que lo sacudía como si fuese una coctelera. A esta altura, era un objeto irrecuperable. Habían transcurrido varias horas desde que abandonaron Furland, y ella quizás podría haber tenido alguna oportunidad de no perder su prenda, si no hubiese dormido una mini siesta al entrar al submarino.

Ahora, se encontraba en la cocina observando lo que Haru/Sayaka llevaba puesto y, como mínimo, le parecía insultante. Haru se había tomado la libertad de _vestirla_con una de sus camisas hawaianas, que tenía una base rosa y flores de colores rojo y amarillo, con hojas verdes. Era como un canto a la alegría de vivir; la imagen de un recuerdo agradable; era cálida y colorida; en fin, demasiado Haru y muy poco Sayaka.

Los demás, habían olvidado el hecho de que no pudieron conseguir provisiones en la isla e iban a volver a caer en la monotonía de la sopa. Esa escena era uno de sus momentos favoritos en el día; se había vuelto parte de una rutina que se descubrieron extrañando. Ya se habían iniciado rondas de apuestas entre algunos, que creían que Haru ahora tenía ventaja por salirse de su pequeño cuerpo, y los que creían que era lo mismo de siempre.

Como sea y gane quien gane, si es que iba a haber un ganador, Haru y Sayaka seguían discutiendo.

—¡Agradece que no te queden mis pantalones, porque si no, los habría tirado también! Tienes que cuidar un poco tu aspecto. ¡Mira este trapo, parece más viejo que el tiempo! —dijo Haru/Sayaka con su mejor tono de abuela, señalando el pañuelo rojo que aún, y para su suerte, llevaba atado en la cadera.

Sayaka se quedó en silencio por un instante y relajó su expresión. Extendió su mano y desató el pañuelo de quien lo usaba en ese momento, y lo enroscó en su cuello, a modo de bufanda. Si Haru hubiese tirado al mar el único recuerdo que tenía de su hermano, seguramente lo que ahora lo mantendría preocupado, no sería el mal gusto para vestirse de su compañera, sino el encontrar una forma de escapar de ella y de la muerte que su mirada estaba prometiéndole.

—Estar en mi cuerpo no te da derecho de ponerte a gusto y vestirme como si fuese una muñeca —le dijo, bastante enojada.

Aunque tenía razón, había ciertas cosas que Haru no llegaba a entender. Él seguía creyendo que esto era parte de un berrinche de su compañera, que seguía con ese rechazo sin sentido a recibir ayuda.

—¿Por qué eres tan testaruda? ¡Si tanto quieres usar ropa de vampiro, te haré otra camiseta más oscura que la anterior! ¡Va a ser tan negra y deprimente que te echarán a patadas de los velorios! —gritó, señalándola con el dedo índice.

—Eso espero.

—Tsundere gótica —murmuró en un tono casi inaudible; pero que el sexto sentido de Sayaka, especialista en detectar insultos de su compañero, hizo que escuche perfectamente.

—Si sigues sumando apodos extraños en lugar de llamarme por mi nombre, la que va a quedar negra va a ser tu cara cuando termine de golpearla —amenazó.

Odiaba los apodos, vengan de la Marina o de otros piratas; ni hablar de que si se lo inventaba un intento de pirata que había tomado confianza con ella por haber pasado cierto tiempo en el mismo lugar, la enojaba todavía más. Si dejaba que Haru la siga llamando así, corría el riesgo de que el resto de la tripulación haga lo mismo, o peor, empiece a llamarla de igual forma que el enano. Ni en un millón de años. Ella tenía nombre y pensaba usarlo.

—Entonces tú también —contestó Haru/Sayaka, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y bajando la vista al suelo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó arqueando una ceja. ¿Ella también, _qué_?

Su compañero tomó aire para contestar; se notaba que era algo que tenía guardado hacía quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Cuando levantó la vista para encontrar la de Sayaka —o de la chica que estaba en su cuerpo—, sacó una mano del bolsillo del pantalón y, sin querer, también su contenido. Él se quedó mirando lo que tenía en la mano: una moneda y un papel blanco. Había algo en la moneda que le había llamado la atención, pero lo que sin dudas lo intrigaba, era la razón por la que el papel que tenía en la palma de su mano se movía solo.

—¿Esto tiene algún truco o qué? —le preguntó con su tono más inocente.

No recibió la respuesta que hubiese esperado. Todos, con excepción de Bepo y Sayaka —que parecía querer saltarle al cuello—, se echaron a reír. A esta altura, Haru ya estaba más allá del bien y el mal, no tenía sentido que un pirata no conozca ciertas cosas. Natsu se apiadó de su alma.

—Es una Vivre Card, amigo. Tú tienes uno de esos papeles, lo partes y se lo das a otra persona para que siempre puedan encontrarse. Puedes partirlos en varios pedazos más y dárselo a más personas. La Vivre Card se mueve en la dirección en donde se encuentra la otra persona que tiene un pedazo de tu papel, para que sepas por dónde tienes que ir para encontrarla. Es muy útil en el mar.

Natsu/Aki, al terminar con su explicación miró a Sayaka/Haru. Si su Vivre Card se movía, quería decir que al menos otra persona tenía un trozo de esta. Natsu no era estúpido y no iba a ignorar que, a pesar de que ella le caiga bien o no, el hecho de que otra persona sepa donde encontrarla —y por consiguiente, a ellos también— era sospechoso. Ella nunca les había dicho nada de ese papel ni de qué había estado haciendo hasta que se sumó a los Piratas Heart. Ya era extraño pensar que había estado viajando sola. Tranquilamente podía estar trabajando para un pirata más fuerte, o peor, para el gobierno y podría haberse infiltrado para sacarles información o entregarlos.

Sayaka no era idiota, entendía a qué venía esa mirada. Si no decía algo convincente, podría ponerse a toda la tripulación en contra; cosa que, estando en medio del mar, no le convenía. Esa era una nueva razón por la que odiaba haberse metido en ese submarino: las benditas explicaciones. No tenía por qué andar justificando nada y, si decidían desconfiar de ella, le parecía perfecto. Aun así, algo tenía que decir. Todo por un simple pedazo de papel.

—¿Es de algún amigo tuyo? —preguntó Haru/Sayaka, rompiendo el extraño silencio que se había generado gracias al condenado papel.

—No —contestó y extendió su mano—, dámelo.

—¡Vamos, chica! Que no te ha pedido un pulmón, contéstale al pobre de Haru —insistió Natsu/Aki, sonriendo.

Era claro que era él quien quería sacarse la duda.

—Bien —contestó ella.

Se acercó más a Haru y le sacó de la mano la moneda, que guardó en el bolsillo del mono; y la Vivre Card, que se la metió en la boca y tragó después. Miró a Natsu/Aki con la misma mirada desafiante que le había dedicado a ella. Sus ojos transmitían, casi telepáticamente, un mensaje que decía «_aquí se terminó tu problema de espionaje»._

Salió de la cocina sin detenerse. No iba a dejarle derecho a réplica al cocinero o a ningún otro curioso que quiera meterse en sus asuntos. Todo esto bastaba para cubrir la cuota de mal humor que podía soportar en un día; y si quería no matar a nadie ni tener más problemas, tenía que encerrarse en su habitación hasta que a Law se le ocurra salir de la enfermería y devolver a todo el mundo a su cuerpo original. Pensar en eso también la ponía de mal humor. Ella había visto cómo cambiaba de cuerpo a las personas, era algo que le tomaba segundos, no le robaba mucho tiempo de su vida como para dejarlo para después. Esperaba que esté por descubrir el significado de la vida o algo parecido; algo que justifique que ella siga estando en el cuerpo del _pepino de mar_. Si pensaba que iba a comportarse como el resto, que no hacía más que seguir sus órdenes aunque eso implique tirarse a nadar por el Calm Belt estilo _crawl_, estaba equivocado.

* * *

**¡Adios Furland! ¡Hola sopa horrible! Mucho robar tesoros, pero el oro no se come. Volvió la sopa jajaja**

**Eso fue todo por esta semana(?**

**Ese Sachi es un inoportuno. Haru casi tiene su momento yaoi con Law y ¡zaz! aparece el mecánico xD**

**Bueno, como siempre: comentarios, tomatazos y etcéteras en los reviews. **

**¡Hasta luego! :D**

**PD1: lean el manga que se está poniendo súuuuuuuuuuuuuper! (con tono de Franky). **

**PD2: Con este capítulo, ya he terminado de re-subirlos a todos (baila como demente). Ahora (¡al fin!) puedo empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo. Espero poderlo publicar pronto pero, hasta fines de noviembre (como mínimo) voy a seguir con exámenes y con un trabajo final (que todavía no empecé… mátenme). Eso no quiere decir que vaya a publicar en diciembre, pero tampoco que pueda publicar un capítulo por semana, como lo hacía al principio. **

**-Nami**


	12. Midori-緑

_¡Hola!_

_Como buena psicópata, ya terminé de re-subir los capítulos y pude hacerme un tiempo para escribir éste. _

_Ahora cambiamos a la puntuación hispana…_

_Eso no quiere decir que deje de inventar palabras o que ya no escriba como se me antoje (¡en tu cara, RAE!); tampoco vendí mi alma al club de escritoras obsesionadas con la "forma" o las "buenas costumbres". Simplemente cambié lo que me molestaba._

_Bueno, no tengo mucho más para decir. ¿Lean? x)_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen a mí sino a Eichiiro Oda. Yo soy dueña de lxs chifladxs de mis OC.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XII [Midori-****緑****]**

Cuando Law abrió los ojos, tardó algunos segundos en reconocer en dónde se encontraba. Se había quedado dormido en el escritorio que había en la enfermería. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas —¿o días?— que llevaba sin dormir. Ese no era un problema; si tenía que sacrificar algunas horas de sueño para avanzar en algo que estuviera haciendo, no le importaba. Quizás la prueba más visible de esa actitud noctámbula, eran las pronunciadas ojeras bajo los ojos, que ya parecían ser parte de su rostro.

Después de unos segundos, se incorporó lentamente y levantó la vista más allá de la mesa. Ahí fue cuando descubrió el porqué se había despertado: Nise.

Nise estaba haciendo unos sonidos extraños con la boca; parecían los quejidos de un perro moribundo. Justamente estaba moribundo. Había pasado un año encerrado descuidando su higiene personal, comiendo con irregularidad y bebiendo cuando le tocaba. Nunca preservó la integridad física de su cuerpo en caso de que tuviese que volver a este. Se dejó a sí mismo a su suerte y cuidó del cuerpo de Odd.

Una catarata de estupideces.

Law tuvo que acercarse más a la cabeza de su prisionero para entender lo que estaba diciendo.

—A… gua.

¿Agua? Era obvio que como mínimo tendría sed. Esto no era algo que lo conmoviese en lo más mínimo. Él, sin dudas, era el arquetipo de lo que se conoce como una persona con sangre fría; pero no figuraba dentro de sus planes el tener un cadáver putrefacto en la enfermería. Debería haber empezado primero por Nise; al fin y al cabo, lo necesitaba para «probar_» _algunas cosas, y el impostor le servía por el simple hecho de que nadie lo iba a extrañar. Aun si alguien lo buscase, jamás se enterarían de que lo tenía en el submarino, ni tampoco pensaba mantenerlo con vida tanto tiempo. Necesitaba probar «eso» en seres humanos.

Pero cuando vio volver a Haru con vida después de lo que le había pasado, decidió dejar a Nise para después. Hizo una nota mental para recordarse el pedirle a Haru que le coloque una intravenosa con algo de suero, una sonda vesical y verifique sus funciones vitales.

Miró el reloj que había en una esquina de la mesa y vio la hora.

03:45 AM. Buena hora para levantarse. Seguramente iba a tener el submarino para él solo un buen rato. Se levantó de la silla y recogió las carpetas y algunos libros que iba a necesitar y se dirigió a la cocina.

Dejó todo sobre la mesa y puso a calentar agua para café antes de meterse en la ducha. Parecía una persona normal.

Parecía normal mientras no se sepa que tenía un prisionero al borde de la muerte en el primer nivel. Un detalle.

Ya en la cocina, se sentó y tomó una de las carpetas. Tenía 25 folios y en la tapa decía «AG: seres humanos». Fue directamente al último folio, titulado «Caso T»; donde estaba casi todo escrito a pluma, de forma casi inentendible y muy desordenada. Evidentemente era un borrador. Estaba lleno de los apuntes que había tomado, que ocupaban las siete primeras páginas. Lo que parecían garabatos, eran palabras clave que resumían tanto sus conclusiones como las preguntas cuyas respuestas aún no había encontrado en ningún libro, revista del tema o en alguna prueba que haya hecho.

Las siguientes doce páginas eran, a simple vista, aún más confusas; tenían copias de resultados de pruebas y su respectiva comparación con los parámetros normales de comportamiento de tejidos humanos y animales. Los datos duros.

Las últimas 17 hojas, eran recortes de casos similares; todos de animales, ningún caso humano, pero que de alguna forma iban a servir.

No se metía tanto dentro de un tema, desde que conoció a Haru y su extraño caso de enanismo.

Lo había encontrado en una de las primeras islas de Grand Line, hacía cinco años atrás, cuando lejos estaba de ser un supernova y tenía una modesta recompensa de 65.000.000 por su cabeza. Cuando desembarcó en la isla, un enano de menos de metro y medio se le acercó afirmando que lo conocía y quería ir al mar.

Efectivamente, Haru sí lo conocía; había visto los carteles de recompensa que distribuían con los periódicos, y se figuró que podría aprender algo de medicina si viajaba con él.

Law no le prestó importancia y hasta pensó en matarlo por insistente, hasta que Haru le dijo su edad. En ese momento, tenía unos veinte años pero aparentaba diez; a lo sumo doce. Si no estaba mintiendo —cosa que constató midiendo su CI: 165, un maldito genio—, era el caso más raro que se haya visto de enanismo hasta ahora. A simple vista y sin necesidad de análisis alguno, se daba cuenta de que no era Acondroplasia. Sus extremidades, cabeza y torax eran de un tamaño normal; el Síndrome de Turner estaba totalmente descartado, por no ser mujer. Era —al menos lo que se veía a primera impresión— anatómicamente normal.

Lo acompañó a su casa, necesitaba buscar algo de información antes de decidir qué hacer. Haru vivía en una casa tan grande como vieja; parecía salida de una película de terror. La compartía con su abuela, enfermera retirada, quien le dijo que su nieto había tenido una estatura normal al momento de nacer. Pesó 3,5 kg y midió 54 centímetros. Normal. Al año de vida, pesaba 10,5 kg y medía 75 centímetros. Normal. Durante todo ese período tuvo una buena alimentación y no tuvo problemas para dormir. Un niño normal.

Alrededor de los tres años, fue cuando su abuela notó que por alguna razón, el pequeño Haru había dejado de crecer. En realidad, crecía a un ritmo extremadamente lento, pero, al parecer sólo era físico.

Nunca encontraron la causa.

Entonces Law acordó con Haru que lo llevaría y le enseñaría algo de medicina con la condición de que lo deje hacer lo necesario para encontrar la razón por la que era así.

Le dedicó 2160 horas, más de 135 litros de café, y 49 páginas que inauguraron el primer folio de la carpeta «AG: seres humanos». El nombre final del «Caso H», se extendió hasta FGFR3, como si le importara poco y nada si alguien más lo podría comprender o no. Hacía esto por su propia curiosidad, no para compartirlo.

Esta vez, dudaba que le tome la cantidad de tiempo que le tomó el caso de Haru, aun siendo este resuelto a una velocidad maratónica. Ahora, tenía una idea de qué podría llegar a estar sucediendo. Idea que de todas formas tenía que comprobar

Dio el último sorbo de café, como si estuviese buscando algo dentro de la taza, mientras pensaba en volver a la enfermería. Conocía bastante bien la rutina de sus nakamas y sabía que en unos veinte minutos, a más tardar, la habitación en la que se encontraba iba a convertirse en la capital del bullicio.

—Hey.

La voz de Haru lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

No. No era Haru, era más bien alguien dentro de Haru. Este tema del cambio de cuerpos ya le había empezado a molestar. Antes de meterse en la enfermería los iba a poner a cada uno en su lugar; no había probado cambiar de cuerpo a personas mientras dormían, pero no creía que fuese importante.

—Hey —insistió mientras buscaba algo—, ¿ya se te atrofió el cerebro?

—Me sorprende que se haya despertado antes de las diez de la mañana —ignoró ese intento de insulto.

—¡No me levanto tan tarde! —se quejó Sayaka/Haru, algo ofendida—. Además, estaba en la cubierta intentando encontrar algún bicho para matar, así que no me «desperté_»_ en ningún momento.

No estaba mintiendo. Sayaka le había sugerido a Haru que si no quería que su cara tenga un encuentro cercano con sus nudillos, duerma en su habitación.

El problema apareció, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que ese submarino no era un hotel y ella tendría que dormir en el mismo lugar que otro ser humano. Además de ser otro ser humano, era el enano molesto. Además de ser el enano molesto, era un enano molesto que se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo. Se imaginó a sí misma, durmiendo en el suelo, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche escuchando el único ruido capaz de llegar a sus oídos: Haru/Sayaka. Seguramente roncaba, y si no lo hacía, respiraría de forma molesta; si se ahogaba, seguramente iba a toser y —dios no lo quiera— seguramente también hablaba entre sueños. El punto más atractivo era escuchar sus propios quejidos. Haru estaba en su cuerpo, no ella. Ni aunque tomase quince litros de vino se le ocurriría someterse a algo así. La cubierta acababa de convertirse en su lugar favorito.

—Veo que no tuvo suerte.

—No —contestó mientras encontró lo que buscaba y volvía a dirigirse hacia donde estaba Law—, toma.

Sayaka/Haru extendió su mano para que lo agarre. Definitivamente lo normal no podía ser quedarse mirando el objeto en cuestión sin hacer nada.

Law no era muy normal, por empezar.

—No lo necesito.

—¡No te estoy preguntando! Tampoco es que haya tanta variedad en este momento. Toma y no seas crío — le dijo, y volvió a ofrecérselo.

—Odio el pan —contestó, serio, como si estuviese diciéndole que iba a morir pronto.

La cara de Sayaka/Haru empezó a cambiar nuevamente. Esto era el límite de la burla que podía soportar. ¿Qué clase de persona inventaría una estupidez así sólo para molestar a alguien más?

—¡No inventes! No existe una sola persona en este mundo que odie el pan. Hay gente que odia la carne, pero… tontos hay en todos lados. El pan es la base de la alimentación de cualquier persona en cualquier parte del mundo. Busca en cualquier isla de Grand Line, en cualquier continente o en cualquiera de los Blues. Por más diferentes que sean las personas, por más distintos sean los climas o las costumbres, todos comen pan.

—Todos siguen al gobierno mundial y usted no se volvió marine por eso —contestó. Ya le empezaba a asustar esa defensa ridícula. No se iba a poner a discutir con una fundamentalista del pan.

—Como sea, sólo tómalo. No pude conseguir otra cosa. Igualmente dudo que desayunes tripas de rey marino a las seis de la mañana —giró los ojos, casi volviendo a la normalidad.

—Si no quiere morirse dentro del cuerpo de Haru, no me dé órdenes. No necesito que me digan cuándo tengo que…

—¡No te di ninguna orden! ¡Es lo normal que cualquiera haría! —interrumpió, enojada— ¡si te desmayas en medio de la cocina no me voy a molestar en levantarte! — contestó, casi gritando.

Siempre terminaba más o menos igual.

Sayaka/Haru dejó el pan en cuestión sobre la mesa y se decidió a irse del lugar. Iba a descargar todo su instinto asesino con Haruu a convertirlo en su saco de boxeo personal.

Se había tragado su orgullo al ofrecerle un gesto de humanidad, al recordarle que tenía que comer. Se había auto convencido de que no era que le importara nadie de esa tripulación pero, en este caso, iba a tener que hacer algo. No iba a seguir a un tipo que en días más estaría muerto. No iba a perder el tiempo con nadie así.

—Sayaka-san.

—¿Qué? —preguntó y volvió a fruncir el ceño. Estaba casi fuera de la cocina y tuvo que pararse. Casi, casi podía imaginarse ahorcando a Law, quien le hizo un gesto con la mano para que vuelva a entrar.

Sayaka/Haru se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa y se puso a mirar las carpetas.

—¿Alguna vez alguien le dijo por qué se recupera con tanta rapidez de sus heridas? —preguntó, sin mostrar un a pizca de duda. Tuvo que pensar bien la forma para que no se termine yendo.

—No —contestó—. Supongo que soy así. Es suficiente para mí.

—Usted tenía un hermano, ¿no? ¿También tenía…

—No sé —interrumpió. Su voz iba volviéndose más grave a medida que respondía— yo me dedicaba a jugar con mi hermano, no a tomar el tiempo en el que se curaban sus raspones. Además no me acuerdo de mucho. Yo tenía cinco años cuando murió.

—A lo que me refería era si alguien más de su familia tenía esa… _cualidad_ —no sabía en qué términos ponerlo. A esta altura, ya pensaba que se lo pregunte como se lo pregunte, Sayaka se iba a terminar enojando. Pero esta información sólo se la podía dar ella. Nadie más que ella podía dar cuentas de su historia familiar; al menos, en teoría.

—A mi madre le dispararon y se murió. Supongo que no tenía esa _cualidad._ A mi padre nunca lo vi con grandes heridas, pero tampoco estuve con él un año entero como para comprobarlo. Podría habérsele estallado un pulmón y yo no me iba a enterar. Tampoco le pregunté nunca nada. No entiendo a qué viene tanta pregunta.

Evidentemente no iba a darle información que sirva para algo. Si sabía algo, no se lo quería decir; y si no lo sabía, esto no tenía sentido.

Tampoco le parecía buen momento para decirle qué contenía la carpeta que estaba mirando. Quizás una persona normal hasta llegaría a alegrarse o al menos sentiría un poco de curiosidad. Sayaka, seguramente, la tiraría al mar.

Sayaka/Haru volvió a levantarse.

Quería torturar un rato a Haru antes de meterse en el cuarto de navegación. Le gustaba mucho ese lugar. Además de ella y Aki, casi nadie iba hasta el tercer nivel. El otro navegante no molestaba demasiado. Hablaba lo justo y necesario y una vez que ella aprendió a sumergir o maniobrar sin problemas el submarino, ya empezó a perder sentido el que estén ambos a la vez en el mismo lugar, más que para hacerse compañía. Aki tampoco era muy hablador o tenía intenciones de indagar sobre su vida, por eso se llevaban bastante bien. Casi no hablaban y se veían poco. El tipo de relación que le gustaba a Sayaka y, sobre todo, el tipo que podía manejar.

Atravesó la puerta y caminó por el oscuro pasillo y, de repente, se sintió algo extraña. Se apoyó sobre la pared metálica y se llevó la mano a los ojos. Cuando los abrió, se encontró en su habitación, acostada y con la camisa hawaiana de Haru.

Sus ojos se abrieron de forma que parecía que iban a salírsele de la cara. Se tocó, se pellizcó y casi se mordió para ver si tenía el mismo sabor.

Fue corriendo al baño y comprobó en el espejo que era ella otra vez; había vuelto a su cuerpo. Empezó a saltar de alegría mientras seguía tocándose la cara, emocionada.

Del otro lado del pasillo, se escuchaban gritos eufóricos de sus compañeros, seguramente en la misma situación.

Ella se puso a tararear una canción que de la que no recordaba la letra y seguía bailando en un cuarto de baño minúsculo, como si le hubiesen dado un premio.

—¿Estás borracha tan temprano?

Ella paró de moverse y miró la puerta, se la había olvidado abierta. Del otro lado, estaba Haru. Otra vez con su cara de niño, con su extraño pelo rosado, su ridículo mono y su… ¿pañuelo?

—¡Dame eso! —gritó, enojada y le arrancó el pañuelo del cuello.

En realidad, estaba más molesta consigo misma por la forma en la que la había encontrado el enano —bailando en el baño como demente— que el hecho de que tenga su pañuelo.

—¡Tú me lo pusiste!

—¡Y tú me pusiste esta camisa ridícula! —le gritó y se acercó más.

Haru golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano y sonrió. Sayaka arqueó una ceja y lo miró. No tenía gracia pelear si la otra parte no cooperaba.

—Tengo un regalo para ti. Tuve un poco de ayuda de Natsu, pero la idea fue mía —dijo, sonriendo.

Sayaka se ruborizó un poco. Nunca nadie le hacía regalos ni tampoco se esperaba que le hagan uno ahora. No sabía si el enano la estaba tomando por idiota o realmente iba a regalarle algo. ¿Por qué alguien querría darle algo? No había hecho nada significativo o que cambie la vida de ninguno de ellos como para que se tomen esa molestia. Ya empezaba a preguntarse si en el futuro esperaban lo mismo de ella. No iba a salir de isla en isla, recorriendo tiendas de recuerdos para comprarle alguna baratija a ninguno de ellos —en especial a Haru— por el solo hecho de haberse molestado en darle algo una vez. «No los quiero ni un poco, no me interesan ni un poco y dentro de un tiempo, no los voy a recordar ni un poco_», _pensó y apartó a Haru de la puerta para escapar y casi correr hasta el tercer nivel.

—Hey, hey, hey, ¡tranquila, chica! —dijo Natsu. Sayaka lo había chocado como si fuese invisible.

Natsu se le acercó y le agarró del brazo.

—Haru es un buen chico. Un tanto inocente, pero mucho más inteligente que tú y yo. Lo que le falta de estatura, lo tiene de cerebro. Los que intentan pasar por él, generalmente terminan mal.

—¿A qué diablos viene eso? —preguntó Sayaka, algo confundida.

—¡Ahh! ¡Perdona! No me prestes atención, amiga; tengo algo de sueño todavía. Me voy yendo a tomar algo —dijo sonriendo, y la soltó.

Sayaka se giró para seguir su camino y vio a Bepo detrás de ella. Lo saludó y bajó para encerrarse un buen rato en el tercer nivel.

Claramente, Natsu seguía sintiendo algún tipo de desconfianza y lo más probable era que no quisiera preocupar a nadie más; eso explicaba el porqué cambió de actitud cuando apareció Bepo.

Se sentó en el asiento que usualmente compartía con Aki y se recostó hacia atrás, levantando las patas delanteras del banco. Había apagado las luces y la única iluminación provenía del tablero que tenía en frente y de la débil luz solar que todavía podía filtrarse desde el mar. Al fin se había podido relajar.

Lo que seguía, era bastante mecánico. En un par de minutos estaría completamente sumergido el submarino, no tenía mucho apuro. El Log Pose no se había movido demasiado, por lo que no se habían desviado en ningún momento.

Es cierto que esta no era la última isla, pero cada una que pasaban la acercaba cada vez más a la segunda mitad de Grand Line.

Suspiró después de un largo bostezo.

—¡Aquí estabas! —dijo Haru, apareciéndose detrás de ella.

Sonreía como un desquiciado. Ella lo veía por encima de su hombro y dudaba que sea tan inteligente como le había dicho Natsu. Parecía un demente cualquiera que se encuentra en cualquier pasillo de psiquiátrico; de los que se orinan en los pantalones y muerden los cables de electricidad.

—Siempre estoy aquí, ¿qué quieres?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

* * *

**¡Oh! ¿De dónde sacó eso Haru?**

**¿Algo de todo esto tendrá sentido o es una asociación de todo el mundo para hacerle bullyng a Sayaka?**

**Quién sabe…**

**¡Nos vemos la próxima! :D**

**-Nami**


End file.
